En el Silencio
by abc55
Summary: GRAN FINAL. Serie de Haruka y Michiru desde su infancia. Juegos, risas, aventuras y el romance que florecera con los años pero ellas no siempre fueron amigas... El eterno viaje en busca de la felicidad ¡No dejes de leerla!...
1. Chapter 1

Notas del Autor:

El sistema de la historia es un capítulo para Michiru donde veremos la historia desde su punto de vista y otro para Haruka donde veremos la otra parte de la historia desde su punto de vista. No se preocupen no es tedioso ni se repite lo mismo. Leela y compruebalo.

Capítulo de Michiru

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**UNO**

En el final, cuando los amantes perecen en el tiempo del olvido y el dolor. Entonces se hace un recuento de la vida y se pregunta si existiera la posibilidad de modificar lo hecho y vivido se haría. El tiempo es duro y constante, no perdona y es así como nuestra historia se formará lentamente, destruyendo sueños, creando otros tantos y volviendo otro puñado de ellos realidad. Cuidado con lo que se desea, porque a veces pareciera que nuestros deseos vueltos realidad no son otra cosa que terribles pesadillas donde nos destruimos lentamente, terminamos desfalleciendo en la peor de las agonías mientras el mismo mundo se derrumba a nuestros pies y solamente nos resta cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver la realidad que nos tiñe de miedo, soledad y tristeza…

& & & & &

Empezar en la nada no saber el por qué y un día en que la gloria y ansia por un mejor mañana sacude, se pide un deseo, una maldición anticipada que uno nunca vio como tal. Pero después, eso ya no importará. El final ha llegado. Explicarlo en su momento no se podrá porque explicar el amor es cosa que resulta imposible solamente se siente. Lo único que se tiene es el amor, el tiempo que con paso seguro deja huella en nosotros. Al final, ya nada importará. Esta no es una historia más de amor, es su historia…

& & & & &

Y en silencio escuchaba las plegarias que se elevaban en honor al que se adelantó a la partida. Pronto terminaría el martirio y podía marchar a casa, quería todo terminara y en parte lo anhelaba porque ni siquiera conocía al difunto. Pensó en la muerte, pues era el tema del día y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pensaba en cuando ella moriría y por lo dioses que deseaba fuera pronto, su existencia era tan vana y patética que solamente lograba robar aire a un ser humano que podría aprovecharlo mejor que ella. Pero debía dejarse de pesimismos era un excelente día, llovía y el aire frío helaba hasta los huesos tal como a ella le gustaban. Su madre le susurró que se enderezara y ella sintió rabia, pues más derecha no podía estar.

& & & & &

Por fin terminaba el martirio. Era una suerte que solamente fuera una ceremonia y no un velorio de cuerpo presente. Intentó investigar en honor a quién era la famosa ceremonia pero su madre solamente quería se viera presentable en el evento social del año. Estaba segura que ni su propia madre sabía quién se murió… Pero qué podía esperar, si a ella solamente le interesaba ser popular. Sus ojos verde azul miraron con cuidado cada rostro de aquellas personas. Odiaba a la gente, odiaba los tumultos y tener que ir a eventos tan concurridos. Solamente tenía nueve años y su mente de niña no le dejaba entender aquel mundo extraño en que se movía su familia.

& & & & &

Por fin en casa. Saludó a su padre, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos para prestarle un poco de atención. Ella siguió de largo, tenía hambre pero su institutriz apenas le vio la manzana en la mano le recordó estaba a dieta forzada, no podía seguir subiendo de peso sin una razón aparente. Y ella creía que no podía pedirle pesara diez kilos cuando tenía ya nueve años. Dejó de mala gana su manzana en la bandeja, como fuera no le gustaban mucho las verdes. Subió las escaleras para ir a la ventana, miraría el cielo hasta encontrar una estrella fugas, la estrella que le haría sus sueños realidad.

-Esa niña es rara – comentó la mujer

-Eloísa, Michiru no es rara y si lo es, es solamente culpa tuya o no la educas bien o algo de tus genes maltrechos los heredó

-No me culpes de nuevo… sabes que si pudiera te hubiera dado otro hijo… Y créeme me encantaría pues ella es…

-Independiente y eso te molesta – sonrió el hombre

-No es cierto… Es anormal, nunca llora y siempre es tan callada y te ve con esos ojos terribles que parecen

-Eloísa ¿Te escuchas las tonterías que dices? Es tú hija no un demonio en un cuerpo de niño

-Pues te diré – susurró – Nunca llora… Ni cuando era bebé lo hizo apenas emitía pequeños quejiditos imperceptibles y luego…

-Y recuerda que casi ambas mueren en el parto, es normal fuera un bebé tranquilo, deberías dar gracias a que tenga un carácter pasivo y dócil ¿o prefieres lidiar con un crío latoso? Ya te dije, por qué no adoptamos

-No – negó con la cabeza como si aquella idea hubiera sido una ofensa horrible – Y no me digas es dócil porque no lo es

Pero el hombre ya no quería seguir discutiendo con su esposa. Todos sabían que Michiru era la niña más perfecta y lo más cercano a un ángel en la tierra, pero como todos los niños, a veces era difícil, caprichosa y… ¿Berrinchuda? No eso no, no recordaba un berrinche de su niña. Como fuera debía terminar su trabajo y su esposa solamente le dejaba un sabor amargo.

-Un día esa niña me matará de un coraje

-Ya basta – bramó el hombre – A ver dime qué cosa tan terrible te hizo

Pero Eloísa enojada ya solamente se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación. Fue a la cocina para ordenarle a la institutriz que se hiciera cargo de la niña lo que restaba del día.

& & & & &

Michiru ya estaba muy cansada. Terminó de ponerse la pijama para mirar por última vez la bóveda celeste, quizá, sólo quizá, hoy sería su día de suerte y esa estrella fugas se viera en el cielo para que ella pidiera su deseo. Su cabecita se recargó en el marco de la ventana. Cerró un instantes los ojos y cundo los abrió vio su estrella fugas. No lo podía creer, por fin sus sueños se volverían verdad. Sin tardanza juntó sus manos en plegaria para formular su deseo.

-Hora de dormir – ordenó su institutriz

-Nana, lo hice, pedí mi deseo

-Son supersticiones tontas y absurdas Michiru, una niña tan inteligente como tú debería saberlo… – lo sabía pero le gustaba imaginar que podía hacer sus sueños verdad. Mañana sería otro día, una nueva oportunidad y pediría a las estrellas de nuevo porque sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Su nana era una mujer ya muy madura sin llegar aúna la ancianidad. Había sido educada a la antigua por lo que le prohibía casi todo a Michiru, empezando por la televisión y terminando en los dulces. Era una mujer buena a su modo y aunque siempre se portaba de forma frívola y dura sabía que la quería. Se dejó arropar, estaba muy contenta porque vio una estrella fugas, quizá un día su padre le regalara un telescopio.

-¿Se te quitó el dolor de cabeza?

-No del todo – sonrió la niña – Estoy muy cansada… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si te gustaría morirte?

-Duérmete ya

& & & & &

Eloísa se levantó ceca de las diez de la mañana. Cuando su hija estaba de vacaciones prolongaba aún más sus horas de sueño para evitar verla. Si por ella hubiera sido la dejaría permanentemente en el internado. El sistema no era malo del todo, los horarios mantenía a su pequeño vástago fuera de casa desde las seis hasta cerca de las seis de la tarde y eso para ella era una bendición, pero en vacaciones debía quedarse con ella. A menos que la niña reprobara, cosa que nunca sucedería. Por fin bajó a desayunar. Su hija estaba sentada con la cabeza recostada en la mesa. Se veía tan pálida y cansada. La niña tenía razón, para la edad y altura que tenía estaba muy por debajo de su peso, se veía tan lánguida y escuálida que ella misma temía mirarla por temor a que se rompiera. Su conciencia le gritaba de nuevo, pero esa niña tenía que aprender quién era el que mandaba.

-Señora ¿Le sirvo el desayuno?

-Por favor… Michiru – golpeó la mesa despertándola de su bello sueño

-Buenos días madre – se frotaba los ojitos lagañosos

-Ve y lávate la cara ¿Qué no dormiste?

-Sí, pero me siento un poco cansada y creo dormí poco – sonrió con ternura – ¿Y tú como dormiste madre?

-Bien, anda lávate la cara y prepárate para ir al conservatorio… ¿Qué no deberías estar ya allá?

-No, es hasta las doce… Y regreso a las dos ¿Comeremos juntas?

-No

Perezosa la niña se levantó de la silla para ir a lavarse. Su madre la observó hasta que se perdió en la escalera. Negó con la cabeza, detestaba su hija pareciera un muerto viviente. La vida se ensañaba con ella ni siquiera pudo darle un hijo digno de Taichi Kaioh, era una suerte que la niña fuera la viva imagen de su padre o de lo contrario él podría alegar que esa niña no era suya. El carácter tan blando y dócil, un humor liviano y hasta fresco con la vida, hasta se preguntaba si la pequeña sabía lo que significaba odiar porque nunca había visto lo hiciera.

-Me voy madre – se despidió con tal protocolo que se sentía extraña

Eloísa ya con Michiru lejos se dedicó a realizar sus actividades sociales. Dentro de unas semanas su club tendría un evento de caridad para los pobres de la ciudad de Okinawa en Japón. Organizaría un baile aparte del evento primordial y esperaba fuera un éxito. Volvió a casa a la hora de la cena, prolongó las pláticas con tal de no estar a solas con Michiru, quizá consiguiera que su esposo se decidiera a mandar a la niña a un internado en Inglaterra o en Alaska, el lugar más lejano que encontrara. Taichi ya estaba en casa, estaba cenando y por lo visto la niña ya se había dio a dormir. Se sentó contenta y su esposo le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria y ella frunció el ceño.

-Michiru está enferma – dijo el hombre

-¿Y por eso me miras así?

-No la cuidas, es todo

-Ya te dije que esa niña es imposible – renegó la mujer – Y tú no me apoyas en su educación

-¿No te apoyo? Qué quieres que haga…

-Envíala a un internado

-En Tingotú donde no la puedas ver ¿Verdad? Eloísa hemos tenido esta discusión cada año y me he acostumbrado a ella pero creo este año tu excesivo odio por Michiru no es otra cosa que tu conciencia gritándote lo injusta y cruel que eres con ella

-¡Apóyame! La concientes demasiado y cuando tú no estás hace lo que quiere…

-Le pego sin una razón de peso cada vez que tus ideas absurdas me lo piden ¿No es apoyo? Te remuerde la conciencia porque sabes que haber puesto en su lugar a la anciana… Creí fue lo mejor, vamos hasta yo pierdo los estribos con esa loca y tú me dices pasé una vergüenza y estuviste jodiendo porque le diera un escarmiento a esa niña que según tú no te respeta. A ver Eloísa darle una paliza por algo tan absurdo ¿no es una forma de saciar tus caprichos?

-¡Es arrogante y no debía decirle nada a la anciana Creic! Casi me echan del club

-Exageras… Sabes que más de la mitad de veces hemos castigado a Michiru sin razón… No la enviaré a las minas de Siberia por defenderse de la anciana, así que olvídalo

-¡Entonces dile que me respete! Es… Es

-Es que no puedes mirarla a los ojos sin sentir que eres culpable… Michiru es la mejor niña de Japón y lo sabes

-¡Escoge entre ella o yo!

& & & & &

A Michiru le apreció extraño que su padre la estuviera esperando. Lo acompañó a su estudio mientras él estaba al celular arreglando un negocio más. Se sentó y cruzó la pierna un poco aburrida por la espera. Él se sentó en su silla de piel. Colgó por fin. Observó sus ojos verdes con atención, sí Eloísa estaba molesta pero con ella misma porque sus necedades las pagaba la pobre chiquilla. Inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar la charla

-Tu madre está muy enojada aún por lo de la ancianita esa

-Pero no puedes – frunció el ceño – castigarme dos veces por el mismo crimen

-Sí lo sé, debes aprender a quedarte callada, la mitad de la gente con quien convive tu madre es gente un poco – hizo una mueca de enfado pues no haya una palabra no hiriente para explicarlo

-Latosa – rió la chiquilla – Entonces me volverás a castigar por eso – respiró profundamente

-¡No! Lo que quiero es que me hagas un favor para que tu madre se quite esas ideas raras sobre ti y tu mala actitud

-¿Disculparme con la ancianita? Me dará de bastonazos, claro que no me alcanzará si me dejas correr…

-No – rió animadamente – Tendrá un evento de caridad y quiero que le ayudes, puedes tocar una pieza de violín y tú madre se dejará de idioteces

-Prefiero la paliza – susurró

-¿Mande?

-Nada – sonrió

-No es un castigo – se acomodó e l cabello

-¿No?

-Me refiero a que puedes negarte… pero – no dejó lo hiciera aún – Es una buena manera de hacer las paces con tu madre… te apuesto a que ella te querrá más si la complaces, eres muy huraña y talentosa y si te viera en un evento así y… Y creo sigues pensando en negarte – suspiró – te compraré tu telescopio si lo haces

-¡Sí!

-Anda arréglate te vas conmigo a la fábrica

Frunció el ceño, odiaba ir allí, aparte de que se aburría muchísimo la secretaria siempre tenía encendido el televisor o la radio y con tanto ruido terminaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

& & & & &

Taichi ya no sabía qué hacer y es que su hija simplemente estaba como ida, como si algo en su mente distrajera totalmente sus pensamientos. Aunque había sacado excelencia como todos los años su profesora se había quejado de que su atención estaba perdida, a veces hasta parecía estar ensoñada o dormida que no sabía qué estaba pasando en clases. Varias veces había entregado mal la tarea y como sabía que no era una niña floja le había dado otra oportunidad pero ya era de cuidado su desatención. Su esposa quizá, y para variar, tenía razón, la niña estaba volviéndose problemática. Hasta su maestra de violín no la subió de nivel sino que la reprobó. Y esta queja era la que lo preocupaba. Respiró profundamente recordando cada palabra de la señorita Yotoi. Michiru se distraía con facilidad se quejaba demasiado de dolor de cabeza, estómago y otras tantas dolencias que la señorita creía ya era hipocondríaca. Erraba las notas y era torpe. Michiru disfrutaba y amaba su violín por encima de cualquier cosa o persona.

-Ves cómo no soy yo – refunfuñó la mujer

-Sí – y qué le quedaba decir – Pero de todas formas llévala al médico, tiene nueve años para sufrir de hipocondría… Podría ser tensión

-Como quieras

Apenas vio a Michiru llegar la tomó de la oreja, todo el coraje contenido escapó en el acto, si esa niña no diera armas a su madre para que aquello se volviera una pesadilla. Él no permitiría que su hija se convirtiera en un calvario ni mucho menos dejar que arruinara la vida de todos y el nombre Kaioh. De la oreja la llevó hasta su estudio donde le pidió una explicación al sin fin de quejas que recibía, pero Michiru le tenía miedo y lo único que hacía era tartamudear. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los apretó temerosa. Él siguió gritándole, amenazó, dijo y desdijo, si no le gustaban las clases de violín las cancelaría al igual que las de pintura y que también se olvidara del telescopio o de juegos absurdos… Volvió a agitarla en su desesperación pero la niña seguía tan aterrada que solamente esperaba por la tunda que su padre le daría por fallar.

-Se acabaron las niñerías… ¿por qué no creces y maduras?

Y él por qué no entendía que solamente tenía nueve años. Se dejó caer en el sofá, cansado, estaba atareado de trabajo y Michiru no le ayudaba mucho. Eran ya las siete de la mañana y él apenas pudo dormir una hora, si no entregaba pronto el trabajo perdería a su nuevo cliente, pero la competencia cada año le exigía más velocidad y calidad de trabajo, estaba pensando seriamente en contratar algo de personal para aligera la carga y quizá para navidad pudiera irse de vacaciones con su familia, eso si Eloísa no seguía con sus ideas paranoicas sobre la niña. Abrió los ojos fijándose que la institutriz lo observaba con cautela como un lobo en acecho a una presa demasiado grande para enfrentarla a la primera

-Qué

-La niña no despierta… Creo está enferma…

De inmediato se incorporó. Tomó el teléfono para llamar al médico. Michiru estaba pálida y fría, como si hubiera muerto pero el aliento aún se sentía y su corazón latía aunque de forma casi imperceptible. Golpeó las mejillas de la niña pero ella no reaccionaba. Su pulso era muy débil. Mandó llamar a su mujer pero ella no podía ser de mucha ayuda pues anoche en cuanto él se llevó a la niña al estudio ella se fue a dormir.

-A ver qué sucede – por fin llegaba el médico

-No despierta

-¿Le hiciste algo? – la mirada esquiva de Taichi le contestó – Te he dicho que la cuides – refunfuñó el médico

Eloísa no dejaba de hablar, decía que si la niña se moría sería culpa de Taichi. Él se cansó de oírla y le recriminó nunca haberla llevado a atención médica, con tantas quejas y dolores debía haberlo hecho fuera o no cierto. La discusión se hubiera prolongado hasta el anochecer pero el médico salía ya de la habitación

-Está muy débil, Taichi no le grites, no le pegues ni siquiera le levantes un poquito la voz, nada que la altere… Preferiría estuviera en el hospital para un par de estudios

-Sí, la llevaré para allá

& & & & &

Michiru dijo adiós definido a su telescopio, sus últimos días de vacaciones la pasaría en el hospital. Estaba demasiado cansada como para refutarlo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contestar las preguntas del doctor. Una enfermera se encargó de vestirla con la bata reglamentaria del hospital y colocarle el suero. Tampoco podría presentarse al evento de su madre y sabía que eso lo pagaría muy caro. Cerró los ojos, el silencio la arrullaba para un largo sueño.

-Me duele – susurró

-Intenta dormir pequeña – le dijo su padre

Taichi por primera vez se sentía culpable. Si estaba portándose extraño era lógico, que se trataba de algo muy grave y no simplemente un intento de rebeldía. Acarició el cabello de la niña, para después besar su frente.

-Debe cuidar su alimentación, de puro milagro esta niña no se te ha muerto

-No me digas eso – sonrió con pesar – Sabes que la cuido

-Necesitas mejorar – sonrió – En verdad.

-Papá – susurró Michiru

-Sé buena niña, te compraré tu telescopio porque has sido muy valiente y obediente

-Sí – contestó entre sueños

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo correspondiente a Haruka

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DOS**

Sí solamente tenía nueve años pero su rebeldía era evidente y lo fue desde que nació. No había día que no peleara con Lucas Tenoh, no había día en que no oyera la famosa frase "Es mi casa y vives bajo mis reglas" ¿No podía entenderla? No, ni siquiera trataba de oírla, de ser partícipe del dolor que ambos sentían y cada uno a su manera vivía. Parecían estar destinados a ello. Nadie más que su madre la entendía o por lo menos eso parecía. Aquella casa le era extraña como si cada persona que la habitaba hablara en otro idioma. Demasiado para ella. Pero los conflictos se agravaron cando se enteró que su padre sostenía un tórrido romances con Hitori Chaw su maestra de piano.

& & & & &

Pero el tiempo no perdona y quienes se creen que son eternos se esfuman en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apenas acaba de cumplir los nueve años cuando su madre enfermó. Poco a poco la vida se desvaneció de sus ojos hasta que terminó en un hospital. Pero ella seguía rogándole, a los dioses porque mejorara. Todos los días, después de la escuela iba al templo a orar para que su único deseo se volviera verdad. Después iba a verla al hospital. Ella la abrazaba, la mimaba y después le pedía le relatara su día. Era mágico, era encanto hasta un día en que se paró a compara unas rosas con el dinero que ahorró de su almuerzo. También le ajustó para unos chocolates. Llegó al tercer piso del hospital y al llegar a la habitación observó cómo todos lloraban, los médicos y las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro. Su maestra de piano, Hitori la detuvo, pero ella no quería quedarse en el pasillo. Su corazón palpitando le indicaba ya que la tragedia se cernió sobre su ser. Como pudo se quitó de encima a Hitori.

-Haruka por favor – pedía la joven a gritos

Con paso lento se acercó. Observó ese bello rostro, frágil y pálido que hoy expresaba paz y eternidad. La vida por fin se había escapado a aquel cuerpo triste. Sus deditos de niña rozaron la piel fría de quien fuera su madre. Sus ojos azules observaban con detenimiento cada minúsculo detalle de su madre pues sabía no volvería a verla nunca más.

-Haruka – llegaba su padre

La abrazó con fuerza pero ella no olvida su traición. De un golpe lo retiró de su lado. Si las tragedias servían para unir a la familia con los Tenoh no se aplicaba tal regla. El reventó en coraje, maldijo y grito pues no era pecado haberse enamorado de otra mujer, pensaba divorciarse cuando su esposa cayó gravemente enferma, hasta lo habían hablado ya… Solamente aplazó el desenlace de su amor. Pero eso Haruka no lo entendía porque aún era una niña.

-Es mal momento para esto – intercedió Hitori en el pleito

-Nunca serás mi madre – gritó la niña antes de salir corriendo del hospital

Fue al primer sitio que culpaba por la muerte de su madre. Maldijo a los dioses, maldijo su suerte y con rabia gritó a los vientos que se odiaba y los odiaba por quitarle a su madre, la única persona en el mundo a quien amaba y la amaba ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ella¿Qué haría sola? Pateó con furia la pared hasta que su llanto se volvió un sollozo. Volvió a escapar. Por horas deambuló por la ciudad sin saber con certeza a dónde ir o qué hacer. Quería morir. Se dejó caer en la hierva fresca de un parque dormiría un rato y cuando despertara se daría cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño. Durmió profundamente hasta que la lluvia de la tarde la despertó de su bello sueño. Se frotó los ojos y vio frente a ella una hermosa iglesia.

-¡Por qué Dios! – lloraba frente al altar

Quería una explicación o un mapa que le dijera cómo debía vivir ahora. Salió de allí a la media noche. No volvería a su casa, ya nada había allí para ella. Se acurrucó en un rincón, junto a la basura y unos periódicos que le darían un poco de calor. Pero el gusto le duró poco su padre la encontró a la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho la policía japonesa… Y tuvo que volver a casa.

& & & & &

Sentía rabia y odio. De mala gana se vestía para el entierro. No lograba anudarse la corbata y es que estaba tan torpe que ni abotonar su camisa logró. Hitori se ofreció a ayudarle pero la niña la odiaba, nadie ocuparía el sitio de su madre, a empujones la sacó de su habitación. Volvió a golpear con fuerza la pared.

-Baja ya – le ordenó su padre

-Voy

Después del entierro tuvo que ir a una ceremonia especial. Se sentía tonta, ni siquiera era católica y no sabía cómo portase en una ceremonia católica. Bajó del auto enfadada, golpeó con furia la puerta pero su corbata se quedó atorada y cuando intentó caminar se jaló ahorcándola. Peleó a cuerpo limpio con la corbatita que seguía atorada. Su padre cansado la jaló de la mano y lo único que logró fue ahorcarla más. Lucas se fijó que estaba enganchada.

-Demonios

Abrió la puerta para liberar la corbatita. Y ahora sí la arrastró prácticamente hasta la Iglesia. Haruka seguía chistando, estaba tan molesta que su ceño fruncido solamente se retiró por la aburrición de la homilía del padre. Empezó a quedarse a dormida y para el final de la ceremonia ya estaba en manos de Morfeo soñando con su madre. Un perfume despertó su instinto, era un olor divino entre jazmines y algo que parecía canela y dulces. Algo que no podía definir bien. Su naricita empezó a moverse inquieta pero sus ojitos seguían cerrados. Escuchó la voz de una mujer y siguió intentando grabar en su mente esa esencia.

-Sí es preciosa – decía su padre

-Oh es una niña encantadora

-Mis más sentidas condolencias Señor Tenoh – decía la niña de cabello rizado aguamarino – ¿Su hijo?

-Algo así – sonrió Lucas

Haruka no pudo abrir lo ojos, estaba muy cansada. Dejó que sus sueños siguieran y ese aroma a dulces, jazmines y canela se quedara grabado en su cerebro eternamente. Sintió el roce de una mano y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

& & & & &

Lucas Tenoh se convirtió en multimillonario de la noche a la mañana. A muy temprana edad comenzó a firmar contratos por altas sumas como beisbolista. Para cuando tenía veinte años ganaba tanto o más que un veterano. Se casó joven y más se debió a un capricho que amor verdadero. Su esposa, Lisa, y él esperaban, que un hijo, lograrían consolidar el matrimonio. No sucedió. Aquello se volvió un infierno y la pequeña niña quedó a merced de las constantes pugnas. Tres años después del nacimiento de la niña Lucas dejó el béisbol debido a una lesión y su vida se volvió más frívola, vana y oscura.

-Ayúdate sola – repetía Haruka arrastrando su caja de herramientas a la cochera

Su padre la vio pasar y como otras veces prefirió ignorar y dejar que el grito final lo atendiera su esposa… Pero ahora que ella había muerto no sabía quién acudiría a ver lo que hacía gritar, llorar, entristecer o alegrar a su pequeña niña.

-Es hora que te hagas cargo – le dijo su esposa antes de morir

¿Y él que sabía de ser padre o de niños? Solamente sabía cómo jugar béisbol y eso enseñó a la pequeña, tal vez podría enseñarle cómo un hombre conquistaba a una mujer, como la utilizaba igual que a una servilleta u objeto y la desechaba…

-Haruka ¿qué haces? – le preguntó Hitori

Pero la niña siguió de largo. Aún no le hablaba como tampoco a su padre. Hitori movió en negativa la cabeza, esperaba que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo pero la indiferencia de Lucas hacia su vástago no ayudaba mucho.

-Un día deberás hablar con ella

-Pues esperaré que sea un día muy lejano – cambió de canal

-¡Lucas!

-¡Qué! – gritó exasperado

Haruka seguía trabajando en su pequeño aparato que a ratos lanzaba chispas por las conexiones incorrectas. Hitori la observaba desde la ventana. Oyó el leve chispazo y observó cómo se quemaba el pequeño aparato de la niña. Sonrió, por lo menos ya la veía haciendo algo que era mejor a verla todo el día en cama… O intentado escapar. Desde que la policía la encontró dormida en la basura Haruka parecía dispuesta a todo por escapar de casa, durante una semana se empeñó en hacer todo por huir de casa hasta que Hitori se cansó de vigilarla día y noche y la encerró durante un fin de semana en la habitación, hasta que entendiera que escapar no sería la solución a sus problemas…

-¡Ábreme! – gritaba la niña aquella mañana

-El que te vayas no solucionará nada

Y a pesar de que la niña dejó de intentarlo sabía había sido más por una raro plan maquilando en su cabeza que por haberle entendido.

& & & & &

Se dejó caer en el suelo. Su pequeño motor acaba de explotar y ahora tenía pedacitos de él por todo el patio. Observó las nubes blancas del cielo y sintió ganas de llorar. Cerró los ojos dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro. De nuevo vino a su mente ese aroma, esa esencia tan especial, sonrió pensando en dulces.

-¿Estás bien?

-Qué – se levantó del suelo observando que su amiguita Belinda acaba de llegar. Con ella venía Mitori. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

Belinda era su mejor amiga, o un intento de ello pues para desgracia de Lucas su carácter lo había heredado su pequeña. Le gustaba la soledad y de ser posible hubiera vivido en una isla desierta. Belinda la toleraba más por una obligación de su madre que por verdadero cariño. Por otro lado Mitori era uno más de los tantos niños que la retaban a diario, se había convertido en un rival acérrimo a vencer. Y si las constantes pugnas se vivían en el parque y reuniones en casa de Belinda pronto pasarían a otro nivel cuando acudieran a la misma escuela…

-No permiten zarrapastrosos allí – decía Mitori con ese acento entre creído y presumido que molestaba a la niña

-Pues tú estás aún allí, así que no son tan exigentes – Mitori apretó los puños con furia

-Ya basta – terminó aquella riña boba Belinda – Todos iremos al mismo colegio mejor llevarla en paz

-Supongo – pero su mirada revelaba su inconformidad

-No será fácil para ti cambiar de una escuela pública a una privada – decía Mitori observando con desprecio las piezas regadas del motorcito – Todos sabemos que a escuelas públicas asiste la gente plebeya y corriente y bueno se pega… Pero lo aristócrata no – sonrió. Apenas Belinda pudo detener a Haruka que estaba dispuesta dejar al niño sin un par de dientes

Haruka exhaló un suspiro. Si no fuera tan orgullosa iría a hablar con su padre para evitar el cambio de colegio, sabía podía convencerlo pero eso significaría romper su promesa de eterno silencio. Una manera algo absurda de protestar por su romance evidente con la señorita Hitori. Belinda seguía pensando que esa mujer era la mejor madre que Haruka podía tener, pero el orgullo de la niña no le permitía ver nada más allá del fervor – odio sostenido contra ellos. Aguardaría un año, un día su padre se daría por vencido y le hablaría, entonces ella le exigiría su regreso a su linda escuela, donde no debía llevar ridículos uniformes o portarse de equis forma.

-Bueno también irá Angelina ¿eso te alegrará aunque sea?

-Sí – contestó sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Quién es Angelina? – preguntó Belinda

-Una amiguita que Haruka hizo en una fiesta – comentó Mitori con saña – Es muy rica y linda… Está emparentada con la familia más rica, aristócrata y elegante de todo Japón… Creo hasta tienen sangre real… – y la rubia soltó una gran carcajada

-¿Y yo tengo sangre de a mentiritas?

-¡Me refiero a sangre de emperadores!

-¡Los Kaioh! – dijeron al unísono Mitori y Belinda

-Gente creída – contestó la joven rubia

Mitori era un chico muy guapo y elegante, sus ojos azules penetrantes y su cabellito castaño claro le daba un toque de príncipe que volvía loca a las niñas, mientras Belinda era una chica un poco más sencilla, sus rasgos era un tanto escuálidos pero hermosos y finos y con mucha gracia, su cabello era rizado en color castaño oscuro y sus ojos de un tono azul claro casi tan transparente como un cielo despejado que le hacían encantadora, pero a Haruka le fascinaba por su hermoso carácter, esa ternura natural y esa chispa encantadora que solamente en privado dejaba ver. Casi creía estar con un ángel. Belinda lo era todo para ella, y aunque las peleas siempre iban por esa natural y tonta manera de creer en clases sociales Haruka sabía que en el fondo ella también lo veía vano y soso.

-Pues Michiru va en el mismo año que nosotros – decía Mitori

-Lástima que está en otro grupo – continuó Belinda – Aunque es una niña demasiado extraña – sonrió con coquetería la niña

Pero Haruka ya no escuchaba. Pensaba en lo que se fue, lo que la vida se llevó para no devolverle jamás. Miró a Belinda con melancolía, quizá un día las cosas mejoraran como le decía y esperaba fuera pronto porque ella se sentía morir.

-La semana que viene entramos – le avisó Mitori

-Sí – contestó con desdén

& & & & &

Lunes. Las clases por fin empezaban. Haruka dejó que el despertador siguiera sonando hasta que Hitori la sacó a regañadientes de la cama. Su nuevo colegio quedaba muy lejos y eran lo bastantes estrictos como para expulsarla el primer día. Frunció el ceño y de mala gana se apuró.

-Anda muévete

Apenas terminaba su desayuno cuando Hitori la jaló hasta el auto. Demasiado tarde ya.

-Debo hacerte algunas recomendaciones

Y sostuvo un largo monólogo de hora y media mientras Haruka seguía durmiendo. Hitori sabía que el carácter de la niña la metería en graves problemas. Cómo hacerle entender que un colegio privado requería se esforzara más, estudiara más, se portara mucho mejor y dejara de portarse como un chico. Observó el uniforme, después de un berrinche y alegar que en el famoso reglamento no venía ninguna cláusula que exigiera a una mujer usar el uniforme de falda ella pudo vestir su pantalón. Hitori sabía que la subdirectora no lo entendería así.

-Bienvenidos – saludaba la atenta maestra a los niños en la puerta

-Buenos días – saludó Hitori

-Así que tú eres Haruka Tenoh…Creí eras niña, bueno con esas enormes pestañas… Pasa, te llevaré a tu salón… No se apure señora Tenoh

-¡Ella no es la señora Tenoh! – gritó la niña encolerizada – Es la sirvienta

-Oh lo siento corazón… Ven…

Se sentía inquieta. Miraba extrañada a sus nuevos compañeros que también ya la observaban con cautela analizándola detenidamente. Buscaba entre sus compañeros a Belinda, Angelina o…

-Mitori – frunció el ceño

-Me han cambiado de grupo ¿Tú crees? Belinda está en el B… Y Angelina en el C… Y

-Tomen asientos niños – gritó la profesora – Muy bien mi nombre es: Profesora Milogan del cuarto A…

Haruka echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ojalá la hubieran dejado quedarse con su gorrita roja así se la hubiera acomodado para dormir la siesta antes de salir al recreo. El tiempo iba tan lento y ella se aburría tanto. Por fin pasaron lista para después cada uno presentarse a la clase. Escuchó el nombre de Michiru Kaioh pero no vio a la niña, parecía que no se había presentado. Y ella que tenía tantas ganas de conocer a la famosa niña de sangre real y por quien moría Mitori.

-Muy bien es hora de recreo – decía y su voz se apagaba en el ruido de la campana

-¡Recreo! – gritó Haruka feliz aventando el cuaderno al aire.

En su loca carrera atropelló a dos compañeros, aventó a una más en el pasillo hasta que la subdirectora la detuvo tomándola de la camisa. Su mirada furiosa congeló a la niña rubia.

-No corras en el pasillo… ni grites… ni hagas tonterías…

Por fin en el patio. Por fin podía correr, jugar y brincar. Pronto se unió a un grupo que jugaba béisbol y las niñas se galoparon para ver al nuevo niño que era todo un príncipe. Como en su otra escuela se dedicó a guiñar el ojo, saludar y mandar besos mientras se ocupaba de batear de forma estupenda. Mitori rabiaba enloquecido pues no podía creer que niñas tan educadas y finas gritaran tanto ante las tonterías de Haruka.

-No me agradas – dijo un niño del quinto año

-Que mal – se acomodó en la caja de bateo

-Dije no me agradas… Así que deberás pagar cuota por ello

Pero Haruka estaba acostumbrada a los grandullones aprovechados. Venía de una escuela donde el poder del más fuerte impera. Lo ignoró pero el niño molestó la empujo. Haurka se dio media vuelta y sin más lo tomó del cuello para golpearlo contra la pared. La riña de empujones terminó en golpes…

-¡No lo puedo creer! – gritaba la subdirectora – Es el primer día

-¡Me pegó! – lloraba el niño del quinto año

-Es la primera advertencia para ambos… Un problema más y los dos se irán a casa por un par de días… Se quedarán sin recreo el resto de la semana

Haruka frunció el ceño, si ese niño no hubiera llorado tanto aquel pleito se hubiera quedado entre ellos. Sí, Hitori tenía razón, éste ya no era el mundo donde ella se movía… el que ella conocía.

& & & & &

Fue una semana terrible. Casi no podía creer que en cinco días juntó dos reportes, uno por desorden en e l salón de clases y otro por no traer sus tareas. Pero debían entender que tenía mejores cosas qué hacer que la tarea, como trabajar en su motor que por segunda ocasión voló en mil pedacitos. Ahora con una nueva semana y la advertencia de Hitori empezaría bien, por lo menos tenía la tarea y eso ya era una gran ventaja. Llegó apenas a tiempo a clases, iba a ocupar el asiento que la maestra le asignó en vista a su constante distracción pero una niña ya se había sentado allí. Se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer o decir. Era realmente hermosa la niña. Tenía uno hermosos ojos azul verde y su cabello verde aguamarino rizado se tendía encima de sus hombros. Se veía muy pálida y algo flacucha.

-Estás en el lugar de mi Haru – renegó una de las niñas

-Lo siento – tomó sus cosas para moverse

-Oh no – por fin Haruka reaccionó – Quédate allí – sonrió con coquetería pero la niña estaba con la cabeza metida en la mochila empacando sus cosas – Que te quedes allí – repitió enfadada

De nuevo se paralizó. Aquel hermoso aroma a dulces, canela y jazmines llegó de nuevo a su sensible nariz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró lentamente aquel dulce aroma dejando que el tiempo prosiguiera mientras ella soñaba en la nada. Eso hasta que la amaestra le gritó tomara asiento

-Bienvenida Michiru – Y la rubia volteó para ver que la niña que acaba de quitarse de su sitio era nada menos que la famosa Michiru Kaioh

No pudo concentrarse en clase, lo único en su mente era ese aroma que la enloquecía. Y eso le costó quedarse parada cara contra la pared en el rincón mientras todos reían.

-Muy bien a recreo

-¡Recre…! – no terminó de gritarlo cuando la maestra la detuvo con fuerza del brazo

-Tú no Haruka, terminarás los trabajos que no pudiste hacer en clase… Siéntate y termina o no te irás a casa temprano

-Pero

Pero no pudo ni replicar. Se sentó en el escritorio de la profesora, abrió el cuaderno buscando como realizar las sumas sin calculadora. Ya recuperaría su calculadora, y se vengaría de Hitori por quitársela. Se sentía observada, levantó la cabecita inquieta y entonces se dio cuenta que no se había quedado sola como pensó. Allí estaba de nuevo la niña con la esencia a dulces, canela y jazmines. Ella se sonrojó y escondió la cabeza entre un libro. Haruka abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear sonido que nadie escuchó.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**TRES**

Su nana la vistió con mucho cuidado, estaba tan débil que un golpecito leve se volvía un tremendo moretón. Respiraba aun con dificultad, pero no podía perder más clases y no quería otra semana en casa encerrada. Estaba muy triste, ya no iría a clases de violín y los hospitales la deprimían demasiado.

- Cuídate mucho – le dijo su padre antes de irse

Llegó temprano al colegio. Ocupó su sitio y ordenó sus útiles escolares. No podía negar estaba un poco molesta porque su lugar original había sido ocupado por el nuevo niño. Pero casi entendía por qué lo dejaron adelante donde la profesora pudiera vigilarlo atentamente. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes pero no podía recordar en dónde. Recordaba el aroma y eso le hacía imposible encontrar la imagen y es que cómo podía olvidar aquella esencia que olía a tierra y chocolate. A pesar de que nunca en su vida había comido un chocolate amaba el aroma que éste despedía cuando era fabricado, había ido muchas veces a las fábricas de chocolates y bueno, el olor a tierra mojada lo amaba, no había mejores días que los lluviosos.

- Sentados derechos por favor – decía la profesora repartiendo una hoja – Hoy trabajaremos con ejercicios de matemáticas

- ¡Yo con Haru! – gritaban las niñas enloquecidas

- Silencio – gritó la maestra intentado regresar el orden a la clase

Michiru le sacó punta a su lápiz y comenzó a contestar su hoja. La profesora seguía dando instrucciones pero ella no tenía ánimos de hacer equipo con nadie. Por fin terminaba y el barullo en el pequeño salón continuaba. Mitori, ese niño molesto volvió a sentarse con ella y es que no entendía cómo no se aburría de mantener un monólogo porque ella sí se hartaba de escucharlo.

- Michiru siéntate con Haruka para que le ayudes a terminar – tomó a la niña de la mano para llevarla de nuevo al escritorio donde esperaba hiciera algo más productivo que estar jugueteando con las otras niñas del salón

- Bien – frunció la nariz molesta

Pero Haruka no podía poner atención, parecía un pequeño cangurito mecánico con demasiada cuerda brincando de un lado a otro. La profesora volvió a sentarla pero más se tardaba en hacerlo que la niña en volver al desorden. Le llamó la atención cinco veces en diez minutos hasta que amenazó. Pero ni eso funcionó

- Tienes un grave problema de comportamiento

- No es cierto – decía Haruka dando de saltitos – Ya terminé… Mire… Mire – saltaba agitando la hoja en el viento

- Entonces siéntate ya

& & & & &

Llegó muy tarde a casa. Apenas alcanzaba a cambiarse para ir a clase de violín. Como ya no podía ir a su antigua clase hasta el siguiente semestre su padre le consiguió inscribir en un pequeño grupo. Michiru revisó de nuevo el nombre de la profesora como los datos que encontró en Internet sobre ella. Su celular sonó y Michiru contestó de inmediato.

- Ah eres tú…Sí iré después de clases de violín – sonrió la niña

- ¿Lista? – la apuraba su nana

- Ya voy

Hitori Chow. Era muy joven para dar clases, no tenía mucha carrera y hasta donde entendía tampoco mucha práctica dando clases. Pero no podía quejarse. Era eso o nada. Quería tocar el violín, algún día se convertiría en músico profesional y hasta sería famosa por ella y no por apellidar Kaioh. De nuevo su nana la apuró. Ya estaba lista. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, en la pasada tomó un par de uvas de la cocina antes que su nana se fijara rompía su dieta. Se moría de hambre.

- Llegaremos pronto – decía en el auto su nana – Tu padre decidió contratarte un nuevo guardaespaldas

- ¿Despedirán a Franco?

- Oh no para darle más días libres… Por ejemplo hoy tengo que cuidarte yo pero ocupas un guardaespaldas no una nana

- Sí – contestó sin darle mayor importancia. Odiaba sentirse presa y vigilada a toda hora y Franco por lo menos respetaba su espacio vital e intimidad

- Llegamos

El conservatorio era el mejor sitio sobre la tierra en donde ella podía desear estar, amaba también el campo pero su madre era alérgica a casi todo incluyéndola. Apenas mencionaba la palabra flores, campo o pasto y su madre empezaba a estornudar. A ella le acusaba mucha gracia. Bajó del vehículo. Justo a tiempo para la clase, su nana la dejó en manos de la joven maestra a quien le negó un voto de confianza y amenazó con destruir si algo le pasaba en aquellas dos horas.

- Qué estricta – decía Hitori aún asombrada de la dama – Bueno Michiru bienvenida a la clase, te presentaré al resto de niños aunque bueno ellos no están tan adelantados como tú

Michiru se quedó paralizada. No podía creer que Haruka también se dedicara a la música. Estaba tan asombrada que no escuchó la presentación de los demás niños.

- Haruka Tehon, toco el piano desde hace un año y medio – sonrió la niña rubia

- Muy bien ella es Michiru Kaioh…

- ¡Toquemos la cucaracha! – gritó la niña rubia tomando asiento al piano – La cucaracha – tocaba – La cucaracha

- ¡Cantas horrible Haru! – se tapaban los oídos los niños

- Silencio – pidió Hitori

Pero Haruka la ignoró como era costumbre, pues el poco respeto que tenía por su autoridad la perdió el mismo día en que la encontró besándose con su padre. Michiru reía encantada y sin duda fue la mejor clase que pudo tener en su vida. Se dedicó a observa a Haruka yendo y viniendo mientras Hitori intentaba enfadarse para ver si así la niña la respetaba. La escuchó berrear porque aquel canto desafinado no podía caber en un mejor término.

- Nos vemos el miércoles – se despedía de los niños mientras Haruka se dedicaba a saquear la máquina de dulces

- Gracias maestra Chow – hizo una reverencia la niña

- Espero que Haru no haga desistas de tu idea… No suele ser tan… err… bueno está un poco, es solamente… Bueno espero verte después, eres una niña muy talentosa y creo que podría enseñarte algo (aunque todavía no sé que cosa)

- Gracias – reía la niña – Nos vemos el miércoles

& & & & &

Nuevo día y ella se sentía contenta. Bajó las escaleras para darse cuenta que hoy se iría con su prima Angelina pues su tío estaba allí discutiendo de nueva cuenta con su padre. Los negocios no eran la mejor manea de mantener a la familia unidad. Sonrió tiernamente. Odiaba a Angelina y la relación entre ellas en sí era más que pésima. El día en que no peleaban se debía a que a una de las dos tenía laringitis o lago parecido que le impedía gritarle a la otra. Angelina era el polo opuesto a Michiru aunque las actividades que sostenían eran muy parecidas: Asistían a clases de piano, pintura, ballet… y todo aquello que podía tomar extra. De alguna manea Michiru se sentía en la obligación de cuidar de Angelina desde que su madre murió hacía casi seis meses, la niña había perdido total rumbo en la vida, se había vuelto mentirosa, quejosa y hasta engañosa.

- ¡Papá Michiru me está jalando el cabello! – gritó apenas vio a la niña

- ¡Déjala en paz! – le agredió su padre – Pórtate bien con tu prima

Y el pretexto de siempre, Angelina perdió a su madre, debes ser buena con ella y… ¿Y eso le daba derecho a mentir¿O a levantar falsos¿O a robar? Pero no, nadie lo veía así. En la escuela cada problema que tenía lo aligeraba con aquella frase "No tengo mamá" y llorar. Michiru temía que un día hiciera algo de verdad terrible, algo de lo que no pudiera librarse y entonces sí culparía a todos aquello que le dejaron pasar de largo sus pequeños problemas por no tener a su madre con ella.

- Vamonos ya

- Sí tío – sonrió la niña de ojos verde azul

Angelina le enseñó su nuevo celular que su padre le compró para alegrarla un poco. Le mostró cómo grababa video y enviaba fotos. Michiru miró al techo, detestaba la arrogancia de su prima

- Y qué tal es Haruka

- ¿Cuál Haruka?

- ¿Pues que hay dos? Haruka Tenoh… Juega béisbol

- Pues ni idea – esquivó la mirada hacia la ventanilla. No quería escuchar de nuevo el discurso trillado de siempre ¡Cómo no sabes ni quién va en tu salón!…

- Es rubio, de cabello cortito y sonrisa encantadora… tiene ojos zarcos y tan hermosos que – sus piró tan fuerte que casi parecía desfallecería allí – Pero a ti no te gusta nadie, supongo tampoco Haruka te gustará… Es más estuvo en la fiesta de… espera a esa no fuiste, ah y estuvo en… no, tampoco estuviste allí y que tal en… No, menos a ti no te gustan esas cosas… Definitivamente si no lo has visto en el salón menos en otro lado

- ¿Ya llegamos tío? – porque si no se bajaría del auto aunque fuera en movimiento

- Ya casi princesa

Por fin en la escuela. Se despidió secamente de su prima para ir al salón. Se rascó la cabeza, creía que tenía piojos. Y si su prima no le había mentido tal vez esta vez sí los tuviera. Según Angelina había plaga de piojos en las escuelas y los animalitos por desgracia no eran exclusivos de la gente común y corriente. Se volvió a rascar la cabeza. ¿Y si tenía piojos? Pero su prima tenía el don del convencimiento. Como la vez que logró hacerla vomitar platicándole de una enfermedad que se inventó para molestarla. Sí, estaba un poco hipocondríaca… pero solamente un poco.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le llamó la profesora al cabo de dos horas de iniciadas las clases

- Creo tengo piojos – se seguía rascando al cabeza

- ¿Piojos? – levantó la cabecita inquieta Haruka

- Sí – seguía rascándose

- No puedes tener piojos eres una niña muy aseada

- Bueno tiene piojos muy aseados – y una amplia sonrisa se desplegó por el rostro de la niña rubia

- Ve a enfermería – se retiró la profesora con cierto recelo de la niña – No quiero a toda mi clase llena de piojos

- Michiru tiene piojos – masculló un niño

Eloísa moría de la vergüenza. La mataría cuando estuviera en casa, bueno ya le había dado una buena bofetada en cuanto la vio, cómo no le avisó que tenía piojos ahora toda la escuela lo sabía y por ende también sus amigas de los club. La enfermera terminó con la revisión, confirmando que la niña tenía piojos. Y Michiru respiró aliviada, ya no era hipocondríaca, sonrió ampliamente y su madre de nuevo la abofeteó por ser tan simplona pues tener bichos en la cabeza por falta de aseo no era algo para reírse. Eloísa recorría la enfermería como gato enjaulado preguntándole (o mejor dicho preguntándose) quién le habría pegado los piojos…

- Bueno señora, solamente debe comprarle un shampoo especial y seguir las instrucciones

- ¿Ya puedo llevármela?

- Sí

No quiso ni sentarse con ella en el auto. Franco, el guardaespaldas ya las esperaba. Oyó el sermón de su vida y se quedó impresionado por las locuras de su patrona ¿Él cómo podía impedir que la niña se llenara de piojos? Cuidaba y protegía a la pequeña de situaciones reales no de animalejos o enfermedades. Le guiñó el ojo a su protegida, se veía tan triste y decaída que sabía ya su madre le había dado una buena regañada de nueva cuenta sin razón válida.

- Sube ya – le decía su madre

Y el camino a casa se volvió más largo y pesado de lo que era siempre. Apenas llegaron se apresuró a bajar, tal vez ya en su habitación se olvidara de su existencia y seguirle reprochándole por tener piojos. Para ella resultaba muy gracioso. Oyó la voz de su padre y corrió al estudio. Era demasiado temprano para que estuviera en casa.

- Tengo piojos – se rascaba la cabeza Taichi

- ¡Tú se los pegaste! – gritaba Eloísa furiosa – Michiru tiene piojos y…

- Es una plaga que invadió la fábrica ¿Qué podía hacer yo? – pero Eloísa no admitía tales explicaciones. Comenzó a ventarle cuanto tuvo a la mano

Michiru se fue a la habitación, no era buen momento para platicar. Apenas entró vio una enorme caja envuelta con un gran moño. Corrió abrirla, se trataba de su telescopio. Estaba tan contenta que olvidó por completo que su padre era masacrado en la sala debido al ridículo que le hizo pasar a su madre. Pasó casi toda la tarde armando el artefacto. Quería tenerlo listo para en la noche y así pedir su deseo… Quizá un día de éstos se le concediera…

- Michiru – saludó su padre

- Parece que mi madre te ha atinado – reía la niña observando la bandita que su padre tenía en la ceja

- Sí, de mil intentos uno pasó rozando mi cabeza… Con que te he pegado los piojos… Lo lamento, no sabía que había epidemia sino jamás te hubiera llevado – se rascaba la cabeza como loco – esto es muy latoso y mejor me voy porque tu madre todavía está muy enfada

- Gracias por el telescopio padre – sonrió con ternura la criatura

De nuevo faltaría a la escuela. Ahora por un problema absurdo de piojos. Ya su prima se retorcía de la risa pensando que de verdad era muy tonto, pero qué podía decirle si ahora ella gozaría de vacaciones. Michiru le colgó, no estaba de humor para tantas tonterías en un solo día.

& & & & &

Viernes. Y regresaba a clases para ver jugar a los chicos del cuarto año contra los de quinto. Le hubiera encantado jugar pero no sabía nada de béisbol y dudaba alguien quisiera molestarse en explicarle cómo se jugaba. Gritó gol y las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Prefirió regresar al salón, un día se decidiría a aprender a jugar. Aún le guardaban recelo y en los pizarrones y puertas del baño se escribía su nombre con la leyenda "La niña piojosa" a ella no le importaba, pues no era mentira, tuvo piojitos que su padre le pegó por torpe. Sabía que un día la gente se olvidaría de ello y si no encontrarían algo más para divertirse.

- Michiru ve a dirección a llevar estas notas – le pidió la profesora al verla ya sentadita en el salón de clases

- Sí – tomó las notas entre sus frágiles y torpes dedos

Últimamente sus manos temblaban mucho. Hasta tocar el violín se había vuelto un caos pues su deditos torpes rozaban mal cada cuerda y temblaban haciendo que las notas sonaran horribles. El director estaba muy ocupado, con una seña le indicó dónde podía dejar los papeles. Apenas los estaba depositando cuando una bola entró a la oficina rompiendo el cristal de la ventana. Aquello sonó estruendoso. El cristal estalló en mil pedazos y ella apenas pudo agacharse para que la bola no la golpeara. Silencio. Y luego el ruido de los niños en desbandada. Michiru recogió la pelota del suelo, a lo largo del eje escrito estaba Haruka con una carita feliz echa con un plumón. La escondió en su suéter.

- Pero quién fue – decía asomándose a la ventana – Será imposible encontrar al culpable – refunfuñaba

- Me voy director – hizo una reverencia y marchó al salón. En el camino echó la bola a la basura antes que alguien la encontrara.

Por fin llegaba a casa. Estaba muy cansada pero tal parecía que todavía quedaba mucho de martirio. Su madre apenas la vio le empezó a grita como siempre y esta vez las razones no lograba entenderla, pero sabía no tenía tiempo para ellas. Tenía mucho sueño. Se tendió en el sofá sin entender una palabra de lo que su madre le hablaba. Un día, solamente por diversión le contestaría y hasta quizá se daría a la tarea de decirle y mostrarle que era un ser humano y como tal sentía.

& & & & &

Haruka estaba fuera de sí y todos lo sabían. Demasiados problemas, escapes fortuitos que terminaban mal. Se las ingeniaba para escapar de la escuela y deambular por allí planeando travesuras. Angelina no ayudaba mucho, ella también había perdido a su madre hacía poco tiempo y encontrado que llorar diciendo que todo era porque no tenía mamá movía a los corazones más duros y por tanto más voraces en sus castigos. Michiru lo lamentaba por ellas porque conforme sus actos pasaran por alto empeorarían su comportamiento. Aquella mañana llegaba temprano como siempre, vio a Haruka escapando por entre los barrotes de la reja, se había quedado atorada y entre jaloneos intentaba pasar al otro lado mientras la profesora recibía a la entrada a los niños.

- Aquí me quedo Franco

- Debo dejarla en la puerta

- Iré a la escuela… Te lo prometo

- Como desee señorita – se detuvo la limosina a inicio de la cuadra donde quedaba el colegio

- Gracias Franco

Se bajó de la limosina y avanzó con paso lento, estaba Haruka muy atorada para salir pronto. Sonrió un poco encantada por la escena cómica. Se paró frente a ella y la rubia niña por fin lograba salir dando de tropiezos, en su caída se llevó a Michiru consigo.

- Lo siento – decía Michiru riendo

- Lo siento – contestó la niña de cabellos rubios cenizos

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A ningún lado – frunció el ceño – ¡Ah¡Te conozco! Eres la niña piojosa – y Michiru frunció la boca, no era el nombre con el que le gustaba ser recordada. Supuso que ahora el pequeño truhán se burlaría para salir corriendo muy lejos por el temor a que le contagiara alguno que otro piojo – Bueno ahora que estoy afuera y no voy a ningún lado debo decir adiós… Digo, para ir a ningún lado

- Como sea – se siguió de largo sin darle mayor importancia

Angelina le presentaría a alguien que le pudiera enseñar a jugar béisbol a cambio de que ella le hiciera su tarea de ese día. Ya tenía dos reportes por no presentarlas y otro más significaría problemas. Michiru en otra ocasión no se hubiera dejado sobornar pero necesitaba inscribirse a algún equipo o enfrentarse a la tortura de la gimnasia y las clases de deportes. El maestro de béisbol ya era muy anciano, tanto que lo único que hacía era poner a los chicos a correr y a batera mientras él dormía, el examen contaba las energías y ánimo de ese día, daba igual si sabían o no jugar, pero el ingreso, ése era el mayor de los problemas porque por lo menos debía tener una noción de cómo atrapar una bola

- Esta bien – se resignó la niña

- Perfecto…

Pero las clases no surtirían un efecto inmediato y ella no atraparía para el viernes siguiente la pelota. Aquel niño se empeñaba en enseñarle lo básico del juego pero Michiru no servía para los deportes, ni siquiera tenían sus piernitas fuerzas para terminar una carrera. Se oyó la campana. Fin de recreo y mañana sería un nuevo día para intentarlo otra vez.

& & & & &

Ya iba de salida cuando vio que Haruka regresaba a la escuela. Ése no era su primer escape y eso le tenía preocupada, estaba adquiriendo las malas manías que su prima cuando su madre murió, pero a diferencia de su prima, Haruka parecía sí tener lugares a dónde acudir en sus mañanas. Ciertamente intentó hablar con ella esa mañana, por eso le dijo a Franco la baja antes pero no era buena hablando con las personas y menos cuando ellas le llamaban niña piojosa. La subdirectora la tomó de la camisa, después de todo había notado su ausencia. Pasó de largo con la mirada baja, escuchó atentamente el regaño y los argumentos de defensa que Haruka empelaba. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? La subdirectora solamente debía pregunta a la maestra o un alumno si asistió y comprobaba lo evidente…

- Michiru – y casi quería encogerse y desaparecer

- Mande – dio media vuelta de forma mecánica y lenta

- Asistió Haruka a clases

- ¿Me pregunta o afirma?

- Te pregunto – su mirada colérica la hizo tranquilizarse pues si lago había aprendido era que mientras más enojada estuviera el castigo sería mucho menor

- No lo sé – esquivó la mirada suplicante de Haruka – No pongo mucha atención en quién asiste – dio media vuelta para entregarle la mochila a Franco quien entraba ya al colegio por ella

- Muy bien Tenoh allí se fue tu oportunidad de salvarte, no discutiré más contigo

- ¡Ella lo dijo! No se fija en quién está o no en clases – replicaba la niña

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**cuatro**

Angelina tenía excelentes ideas. Nunca creyó que algo tan complejo y doloroso como la muerte de su madre podría tener algún tipo de ventaja. Lo probó con Hitori pues con ella conocía muchas más artimañas para manipularla así que fallar no era viable. Sacó descaradamente, de la cartera un par de euros que después gastó en maquinitas, como supuso Hitori lo adivinó y en cuanto la vio volver la reprendió, antes que continuara y haciendo uso de su talento artístico comenzó a gimotear

- Es que extraño a mi mamá – contestó a la pregunta

- Oh lo sé – le decía con tristeza – Pero no es bueno – suspiró – Hagamos un trato, repondré ese dinero, será nuestro secreto y tú te portarás bien

- Claro – ni en sus mejores sueños ocurriría

Encontró el mejor de los secretos. Ahora solamente deseaba algo decía que su madre había muerto. A veces en las dulcerías comentaba al aire la muerte de su querida madre y el tendero le regalaba algo… Entonces empezaron los escapes fortuitos que pronto se volvieron diarios. Tenía tanto Tokio que conocer y tantas cosas de qué gozar

- Me atoré – chillaba esa mañana entre las rejas del colegio

Y cuando logró salir se estrelló contra Michiru. Entre disculpas se levantó del piso, su torpeza y esa sensación extraña que causaba en ella la dulce niña y sin más le dijo

- ¡Ah! Eres la niña piojosa

- Como sea – contestó ella sin darle la mayor importancia

Pero cómo se le ocurrió. Así le decían todos en le colegio, y aunque sabía su nombre cada vez que veía esos ojitos maravillosos lo olvidaba, hasta el propio. Dio de saltitos par ir a la calle, tenía una mañana muy larga para perderla con esa niña. Se le hizo tarde en la nevería y cuando regresó la subdirectora ya sospechaba que había escapado así que en cuanto la vio la detuvo. La discusión se acaloró hasta que la subdirectora pensó que estaba bien su idea, le preguntaría al primer alumno que viera si asistió. Haruka sabía que cualquiera la solaparía, sobretodo sin con señas los amenazaba.

- Michiru

- Mande – y Haruka con señas le decía dijera sí

- Asistió Haruka a clases

- ¿Me pregunta o me afirma?

¡Qué arrogante! Niña presumida y aparte de todo soplona. Como no quiso ayudarla hoy sufría las consecuencias de sus escapes. Aún no le habla a su padre, así no podía decirle que hacía todo eso porque extrañaba a su madre. La subdirectora ya no le había dado oportunidad de hablar y sus lagrimitas de cocodrilo no la conmovieron. Su padre furioso la llevó arrastrando al auto. Gritó y golpeó el volante sin saber qué hacer. Decidió castigarla por tiempo indefinido

- Nada de Televisión… ni cosas divertidas – gritaba

& & & & &

Se levantó temprano, sabía que la niña piojitos madrugaba. Se escondió detrás de la puerta y mientras esperaba acumuló la rabia, ahora su única diversión se había esfumado. Olió su perfume, ya estaba por entrar al salón, se recargó en la pared y detuvo el aire. En cuanto entró le metió el pie y la pobre Michiru cayó al suelo de bruces. En el suelo se masajeaba las rodillas. Sintió un golpe en el tobillo y de inmediato su vista buscó a su agresor.

- ¡Qué te pasa! – gritó Haruka

- Bueno eso debería preguntarte yo – sonreía con cierta burla

- ¿Por qué no dijiste que estuve en clases ayer?

- Porque no es cierto – se levantó del piso – Y no esperes – frunció el entrecejo – No esperes que yo te encubra en tus tonterías

- Discúlpate, por tu culpa estoy castigada… Nada te costaba decir que sí

- No lo haré y es tú culpa ¿O yo te obligué a escapar de clases?

Toda la mañana se torturó con la idea de su traición. Buscaba entenderla y hasta la forma de vengarse. Una hora antes de recreo la profesora la sentó con ella. Le hizo una mueca de enfado y torció la boca en una expresión de severidad contra la pequeña traidora, pero para su asombro Michiru ni se inmutó.

- Haz tú la parte de armemica

- Dirás aritmética – reía la chiquilla

- Eso – enfurecía – Y yo los dibujitos

- Bueno

Media hora después Michiru la observaba dibujando. No podía creer que fuera tan rápida en las operaciones, nadie había terminado. Siguió coloreando hasta que las risitas de Michiru se volvieron demasiado molestas. Miró sus ojos ya con el ánimo enardecido. Ella sonrió tiernamente y su mirada simpática se desvió al cielo

- De qué te ríes

- Ah no nada – sonrió con burla – Quería saber qué cosa es eso – señaló la manchita gris del dibujo

- Es un delfín

- Eso supuse – reía a carcajadas

- ¡Ya basta! Te tumbaré todos los dientes

- No – se destornillaba de la risa – Mira – tomó un color para dibujar.

Haruka estaba asombrada, ahora entendía por qué se reía tanto, aquel delfín parecía una mancha voraz mientras el suyo hasta parecía real. Usó varios grises, un negro y azules para su aleta, con el lápiz marcó las olas y con un azul intenso sus ojitos mágicos. Solamente pudo emitir un"Wou"

- Muy bien entréguenme lo que tengan terminado

- Qué bonito dibujas – miraba atentamente el delfín – Es tan lindo…

- Anda Haruka a jugar béisbol

- Sí – aventó el dibujo en la mesa de la profesora, ahora tenía asuntos que ocupaban su atención inmediata

& & & & &

Se posó en el montículo para el primer lanzamiento. Como siempre su porra la animaba. Hizo dos lanzamientos más y el chico quedó fuera. Se sacudió el polvo de los zapatos antes de ponchar al siguiente. La campana sonó, de mala gana regresó al salón de clases arrastrando los pies. Observando el suelo se encontró con un par de piernitas que le parecían conocidas, si estaban tan delgaditas debían ser de la niña que olía a jazmines, canela y dulces. Siguió su vista recorriendo aquellas piernitas, vio sus rodillas rojitas que supuso eran el resultado de la caída que le ocasionó.

- Siento haberte hecho caer en la mañana

- No importa – y Haruka se quedó boquiabierta observando que la niña tenía un ojo morado

- Qué te pasó…

- ¿El ojo? No es nada, me pegó una pelota de béisbol – sonreía con un toque de carisma que enamoraba a cualquiera

- ¿Te pegó una bola? – soltó una gran carcajada

- Se supone debería atraparla pero esa bola tonta – frunció el ceño – No cayó en el guante sino en mi ojo

- ¡Michiru! – gritó la profesora aterrada de ver su ojito morado y sus rodillas rojas – Esta vez la hiciste buena cómo te atreves a pegarle a Michiru

- ¡Yo no fui!

- No profesora, me pegó una bola que yo intenté atrapar

- ¡Ah bueno! – suspiró la profesora – Entra a clases Haruka y Michiru ven

Soltó de nuevo la risa, debió ser muy simpático y por la complexión de la chiquilla debía ser muy torpe para los deportes. Para cuando Michiru volvió al salón a la pobre niña de cabellos rubios ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

- Bien niños ahora haremos un cartel en equipo para la campaña de Reforestación

- Yo con piojitos – gritó Haruka tomándola de la mano

Michiru frunció el ceño molesta, por qué tenía que llamarla así. Pero ya no pudo decir ni hacer nada, Haruka la había jalado a un rincón ya con los plumones, papel y crayones. En un movimiento brusco la sentó en la mesa. Michiru ya no tuvo más remedio que empezar a dibujar. Empezó con trazos leves y poco nítidos. Haruka recargó su cabecita entre sus manos observando a la talentosa niña dibujando

- Y me llamo Michiru

- Sí, lo sé – suspiró – Solamente que lo olvido

Cuando el dibujo estuvo terminado se negó rotundamente a entregarlo, si dejó que Michiru hiciera equipo con ella era porque pretendía quedarse con el bello dibujo. La profesora cansada de sus necedades amenazó y Michiru intentó intervenir suplicándole que lo entregara. Ya después le haría uno para ella

- ¡Es que no tengo mamá! – gritó llorando

- ¡Ay no! – gritó también Michiru – Solamente eso me faltaba

Sin piedad le retiró el dibujo de las manos, lo arrugó y en segundos lo hizo pedacitos. Haruka se quedó boquiabierta y la profesora reaccionó de la sorpresa diez minutos después. Pidió una explicación a tal acto salvaje

- Es mío, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él

La niña seguía pasmada, por primera vez ella no era la que tenía serios problemas, lejos de alegrarle le pareció que esta vez Michiru se había excedido.

& & & & &

Mitori tenía toda la semana presumiendo su pequeño Game Boy y Haruka ya estaba harta de escucharlo así que en la menor oportunidad lo robó, ahora ya no tendría nada que presumir. Estaba contenta escondida en el baño jugando el aparato, ahora podría darle la razón a Mitori, era un gran juego. La alegría no le duró mucho, Hitori la encontró con el juguete y en vista de su negativa a decirle la verdad investigó en el colegio cómo lo consiguió

- Lo robó – dijo la subdirectora – Haruka es un verdadero dolor de cabeza

- Es que se acostumbra… No es fácil tener nueve años y peder a su madre

- Hemos tenido paciencia… Demasiada diría yo, si la niña no empieza a mejorar su comportamiento me temo que la expulsaré del colegio

- Sí – bajó la mirada

Haruka volvió a llorar y a usar su gastada estrategia mientras el corazón de Hitori se partía de dolor. Su padre la escuchó desde la puerta, sabía que era difícil para ambos y de verdad quería hacer algo por su niña. Así dio media vuelta para ir a un bar a ahogar sus penas, su mejor respuesta a sus pesares.

- Lucas – le gritó Hitori

- Vuelvo tarde – decía tomando las llaves del auto

- ¡Lucas!

Haruka se resignó a vivir consignada de por vida en su habitación, por lo menos hasta que Hitori sintiera remordimiento de conciencia. Se tiró en el piso, hacía mucho calor para estar en la cama. Miró debajo de su cama observando los pedazos de motor que había olvidado. Jaló la caja y los planos que tenía de una revista para su construcción, algún día lograría hacerlo funcionar y entonces tendría su propia moto así nadie le impediría dedicarse al MotoCross. Desde que su madre murió y tras tanto castigo su carrera de motociclista se terminó, tenía suerte si su padre la dejaba salir a andar en bicicleta.

- Haruka por favor, debes portarte bien…

- ¡No eres mi madre! – gritó la niña cerrándole la puerta en las narices

Estuvo encerrada hasta la hora de su clase de piano. De mala gana asistió, se sentó en un rincón a esperar que terminara, vio a Michiru, y recordó que la niña a parte de todo estaba un poco loca. Soltó una gran carcajada atrayendo la atención de todos.

- Tengo la impresión que se está volviendo loca – decía Hitori para sí

- O se siente muy sola – murmuró Michiru

& & & & &

Viernes. Todos los chiquillos que deseaban ingresar al equipo de béisbol estaban ya listos y alineados para la práctica. Michiru se formó al final y Haruka en la primera parte. El anciano entrenador, se acomodó en una banca puso a los niños a correr y uno ejercicios mientras él tomaba una ligera siesta. Haruka reía encantada, sería muy divertido el equipo con ese entrenador.

- Vamos a jugar ya – le gritó al anciano y es que a parte de todo era sordo

- Caliente un poco – dijo con su voz débil y torpe

Haruka tomó la pelota para practicar un poco antes de la selección. Con la mirada buscó a Michiru y para su sorpresa observó que la niña se había animado a presentarse. Volvió a reír animadamente recordando el ojo morado de la chiquilla. Y entonces sintió tristeza, estaba tan delgadita y frágil, ahora estaba sentada en la sombra esperando recuperarse de la carrera. Hizo una mueca de enfado y se encaminó hacia ella.

- Y para qué quieres ingresar al equipo

- La verdad para permanecer en la banca… No soy buena en deportes y estar en un equipo me asegura sacar diez… Debo sacar diez se siente muy sola – musitó MichiruOO

- Vaya es eso – reía animadamente – Te ayudo… Eres linda y pues no sé

- ¿No sabes qué?

- Mira te pones en el jardín derecho y solamente levantas la manita así – alzó el brazo alto y con el guante medio cerrado mostrándole cómo debía tenerlo – Y la bola caerá allí… De eso me encargo yo – le guiñó el ojo

- Gracias – sonrió – pero ni así te cubriré con tus tonterías

- ¿Qué tonterías? – frunció el ceño

Pero ya no había tiempo, el entrenador llamaba a formación para empezar la elección de los integrantes del equipo de este año. Todos los niños formados susurraban entre ellos, algunos se daban pequeños golpecitos juguetones. El entrenador con su voz lánguida y poco clara acomodaba a los niños en su primera posición. Michiru oraba en silencio, esperaba atrapar la bola por primera vez en su vida. Haruka la veía con cierta gracia, sonaba tan ridículo fuera torpe para aquel deporte que para ella era tan simple. Oyó su nombre y corrió a la caja de bateo. El chico que lanzaba la bola era de quinto año y el picher titular del año pasado.

- Veamos hijo qué sabes hacer – decía el entrenador

- Anda – se movía graciosamente en la caja de bateo

Y al primer batazo conectó un golpe corto. Contenta fue a ocupar su asiento observando a los demás niños que proseguían. Por fin Michiru batearía y por como se paraba o tomaba el bat, estaba segurísima ni si quiera abanicaría la bola.

- Vamos preciosa con fuerza – le animó el entrenador

- Y la bola pasó tres veces muy cerca de su bat pero ni de milagro le pegaría.

- Buen intento

- Necesito más que buenos intentos – se decía a sí misma

Haruka ocupó el lugar de picher. El entrenador quedó tan encantado que descansó a su jugador estrella ¿Para qué perder a su mejor jugador con los nuevos si podía poner a prueba a su nuevo lanzador?

- Bien Haruka lanzarás para cada jardín y veremos qué tal están estos niños ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Sí – saltaba la niña contenta

Michiru, como ordenó Haruka, se acomodó en el jardín izquierdo levantó la mano y con el guante un poco cerrado y esperó por la bola. La niña de ojos azules sonrió, se veía un poco tonta allí parada con la mano al cielo. Oyó a más de uno burlarse y suplicó entre dientes porque le diera un voto de confianza y se mantuviera así. El primer batazo lo mandó cerca, en el segundo se preparó y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó hasta el jardín izquierdo donde Michiru solamente cerró sus ojos temerosa de que la bola volviera a darle en la cabeza. Contuvieron la respiración, la niña no se movía y era una bola muy elevada como para atraparla.

- ¡La atrapó! – gritaban los niños fascinados por el estupendo trabajo de la niña

- Perfecto – sonrió el entrenador

Michiru abrió los ojos, en su guante estaba la bola. Aquello era un verdadero milagro, gritó feliz y dio un salto tan alto que casi parecía volaría.

- Muy bien eso es todo, a la salida podrán ver a quiénes aceptaré en el equipo, me encantaría aceptar a todos pero el colegio me pide solamente veinte… de todos los grados, los que no, no se apuren ya el otro año podrán intentarlo

Haruka estaba muy ansiosa, aunque sabía jugaba excelente temía quedar fuera por tener solamente nueve años. Miró a Michiru, estaba tan tranquila y deseaba tanto mantener esa calma y paz… Oyó un ligero gracias y en su mesita ahora estaba un lápiz nuevo rosita

- Brilla en la oscuridad – sonrió la niña de cabellos aguamarinos

- No es necesario… Yo quería ayudarte y ya

- Tómalo como un obsequio

Los chiquillos salieron a toda prisa. Pegados a la pizarra de anuncios buscaban como locos sus nombres. Haruka buscó el suyo, allí estaba y un grito se escapó de sus labios, se pegó de nuevo a la hoja buscando el nombre de Michiru y también estaba allí. Volvió a gritar, salió corriendo para buscar a la niña

- Estás – jadeaba

- Señorita – tomó la mochila el huraño guardaespaldas

- Espera Franco…

- Estas en el equipo

- Lo sé – sonrió ampliamente – Gracias a ti – y se marchó

- ¡Qué niña más rara! – dio media vuelta para volver a gritar feliz – Espera… Y no me dijiste eso de tonterías. Espera – corría detrás del automóvil

- Mañana ven temprano y te lo explico

- ¡No voy a madrugar! Es un pecado hacer algo así – se decía a sí misma

& & & & &

Hitori habría pensado que un poco de responsabilidad podía ayudar a Haruka a calmar sus ímpetus. Esa mañana le sugirió a Lucas la dejara tener un perrito. Pero el hombre casi se infarta, los odiaba y el mayor motivo era el dolor que podían causar en un niño impresionable. Sobretodo cuando se morían sin razón aparente o escapaban de su dueños por las torpezas mismas del animal. Se negó rotundamente y al final alegó a su defensa ser alérgico al pelo de animal cosa que Hitori lo creyó una ridícula excusa usada en último momento

- Entonces da ideas

- La meteré a un reformatorio si vuelve a hacer otra idiotez y punto

- Eres un padre horrible

De verdad lo era pero estaba demasiado perdido en sí mismo como para ocuparse de una criatura. Meditó con clama la idea de un perro y volvía a la misma resolución ¿Cómo le explicaría Haruka cuando el animalito escapara¿Podría su hija soportar otra muerte? Él por lo menos no. Vio llegar a la niña de la escuela, con su gorrita roja llena de tierra al igual que los pantalones. La llamó con la mano pero la niña hizo un gesto de desprecio

- No puedes pasar toda la vida sin hablarme

- Te hablaré cuando corras a la golfa esa

- ¡Haruka! – gritó el hombre encendido de cólera – Olvídate de eso debo tratar un tema menos relevante… Y si no me hablas tomaré yo solo la decisión

- Pues suerte – y dio media vuelta para irse pero su padre la sujetó con fuerza y cierta brutalidad del brazo

- Tu madre se murió y qué, no fue ni tu culpa ni la mía, las personas a diario mueren, es parte de la vida y ojalá pudiera haberlo impedido pero se fue, se murió, no volverá… Es hora que te lo metas en la cabeza… No regresará y tus tonterías no la van a revivir

- Qué quieres – luchaba contra su opresor

- Quiero saber si te gustaría tener un perrito… Si eso te haría feliz

- ¡No! – se soltó por fin – Púdrete – gritaba con las lágrimas a punto de salir

Se tendió en la cama dejando que las palabras de su padre escaparan a su memoria. No volvería y era lo menos que quería escuchar, deseaba por un instante tener la mínima esperanza. Dejar de sentir culpa y hasta poder sentir un poco de piedad para sí misma. Con el tiempo temía olvidarla, dejar de lado a la persona más importante en su vida, encerrado en su alma aquello se guardaría eternamente e intentar hablar con ello de su padre terminaba en pleitos como ese. No podía pedirle que creciera ni que se ayudara sola… La única verdad era lo mucho que lo necesitaba…

& & & & &

Se levantó temprano de nuevo, tuvo que ir a despertar a Hitori. Necesitaba, exigía llegar temprano a la escuela y la pobre joven empezaba a creer que algo muy malo tramaba esa niña. Accedió a llevarla temprano, se vistió en cinco minutos y se aseguró en dejarla adentro y en plena vigilancia. Antes de irse volvió a preguntarle por su razón pero Haruka solamente se encogió de hombros.

- Esta bien – se rindió por fin

- Buenos días – saludó Michiru y los ojitos azules de la niña se iluminaron de felicidad – Tenoh buenos días… ¿Te has caído de la cama?

- Algo así – frunció el ceño – Ahora dime qué cosas bobas hago

- Veamos – se sentó – No creo que la muerte de tu madre sea algo con lo que puedas lucrar

- ¿Qué es eso? – se sentía ofendida

- ¿Lucrar? Bueno sacar algún provecho o ventaja… Me refiero a que te dan cosas y te permiten ciertas tonterías cuando tú dices lo de tu madre y eso no está bien

- Y pro qué no… Se murió mi mamá

- Bueno si tú crees que eso es razón para que te traten especial adelante, pero no esperes yo lo haga, así que evítame la pena de tenerte que "traicionar o delatar" no miento y menos por boberías…

- Bien – se sentó en su sillita enfadada

- ¡Hola! – aparecía Belinda y los ojitos de la rubia niña volvieron a brillar de alegría. Michiru negó con la cabeza. Allá ellas.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**cinco**

Entendía la tristeza de la soledad y casi podía decir que conocía el dolor de perder alguien que se ama, no, eso no podía afirmarlo porque no podía perder algo que no tenía. Miró las estrellas y por primera vez en su vida entendió esa frase absurda "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, puede ser que se vuelva realidad" Cómo se sentirían las personas cuando pierden al ser amado si ella en una soledad de algo que no probó jamás se sentía infeliz. Se recostó en la cama observando con fijeza el techo. Su madre estropeaba la magia, en sí arruinaba todo lo que tocaba. Debía intentar dormir.

- Michiru – llamaron a la puerta de su habitación – ¿Estás despierta?

- Sí padre

- ¿Qué pasó? Tu madre está furiosa – y tal parecía que él también

- Nada

- ¿Nada? Parece ser que destruiste tu trabajo enfrente de la profesora solamente por fastidiar

- Algo así – se dio media vuelta para dormir

- Te estoy hablando

- Bueno – y dio media vuelta mientras sus ojos fulgurados de odio lo miraban penetrantemente – No importa lo que pueda decir en mi defensa… Sea o no verdad siempre terminan mal las cosas para mí así que no me desgastaré en explicaciones o defensas absurdas, los condenados no se dan ese lujo… Ahora ¿Puedo dormir?

- No – la levantó de la cama a la fuerza – No voy a permitir altanerías

No toleraba las mentiras ni la forma como Angelina usaba la muerte de su madre, ahora también Haruka y de verdad la sacó de sus casillas, por eso rompió el dibujo. Pero esa no era una razón de peso para su madre ni para su padre. Guardó silencio dejando que su padre siguiera gritando y se desquiciara como otras veces hasta que perdiera la cordura por completo y ella pagara por el daño de otros, por sus fracasos y las amarguras que no hallaban dónde más liberar. En esos ojos leyó el dolor y la agonía, se sentía perdido, como un niño en un bosque a media noche. Debían ir los negocios mal. Él levantó el puño pero su mirada se llenó de temor. Volvió a maldecir para salir de la habitación.

& & & & &

Eloísa rompió en una histeria digna de ella al ver el ojo morado de su hija. Su padre en cambio, se rió mucho, pues no podía creer que Michiru fuera tan torpe como para no saber que en el béisbol solamente se le pegaba a la bola con un bat y no con la cabeza como en el fútbol. La mujer amenazó, no saldría con ella ni a la esquina, ni siquiera la sacaría de casa hasta que el ojo no volviera a su normalidad, le importaba demasiado lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Taichi enfureció pero Michiru hizo una seña en negativa, para ella mejor quedarse en casa a asistir al club.

- Como quieras

- Bien

Pero los comportamientos extraños de Michiru empezaron a ser más notorios. Su madre ya sabía era extraña y se conformaba con saber que la niña aparentaba normalidad. Lo demás no importaba. Como hacía dos años las cuestiones empezaron con sus dibujos raros. Un niño de su clase intentó ver su cuaderno de dibujo pero Michiru arremetió contra él con furia. Entonces la profesora le quitó el cuaderno. La niña ya no volvió a replicar nada. En el recreo, un poco tentada por la curiosidad, la profesora hojeó aquella libreta para encontrar dibujos siniestros de muerte y destrucción, realmente eran magníficos y tan aterradores que inspiraron de inmediato temor.

- Bueno es extraño – decía la psicóloga escolar observándolos con detenimiento

- Me parece que es algo macabro… Dibuja demasiado bien y son muy explícitas las escenas para estarlas malinterpretando

- Sí, hablaré con ella… Y si es necesario citaremos a los padres

Michiru se negó a entregar cualquier citatorio a sus padres, intentó solucionar el problema prometiendo no volver a dibujar aquellas cosas tan horribles, habló sobre intentar plasmar una película que le dio mucho miedo como terapia pero ni así cedió la psicóloga

- No lo voy a entregar

- Bien. Como tú quieras… Nos vemos entonces el viernes como siempre

- Sí – algo en su mirada le decía que se las ingeniaría para llamar a sus padres

No se equivocó. El siguiente viernes estaban allí su madre y su padre. Eloísa la fulminó con la mirada y su padre se mostró reservado como de costumbre. La psicóloga habló sobre algún tipo de desorden de comportamiento, pidió referencias familiares o síntomas de locura en la familia. Eloísa casi muere de la impresión. Chistaba por lo bajo y esperaba ya estar en casa para cobrarse todas.

- Bueno he hecho algunas pruebas y en sí Michiru es muy inteligente… Extremadamente diría yo

- ¿Y entonces?

- Hay niños especiales

- ¡No dijo que era inteligente! – gritó Eloísa

- Me refiero señora a que Michiru podría tener ciertos talentos, hay sentidos que normalmente no desarrollamos y ciertos niños sí nacen con ellos desarrollados por lo que perciben de forma diferente el mundo… Michiru es una niña superdotada, su capacidad intelectual y las pruebas reflejan un promedio de un muchacho de secundaria sino es que más elevado, porque creo tiende a retraerse y fingir un poco ser torpe

- Sí claro, mi esposa siempre la está reprimiendo

- No buscamos culpables sino soluciones… Prohibirle algo no mejorará su situación, Michiru es una niña especial y como tal necesita una orientación y educación que encaminen a un buen proceso de formación y adaptación… Conforme los años pasen para nosotros Michiru se volverá más incomprensible, necesita un poco de ayuda y ustedes orientación… Los niños de la naturaleza de Michiru tienden a ser retraídos, antisociales y hasta delincuentes, eso si no terminan en un…

- Maricomio – terminó la frase la mujer – ¿Encerramos a mi hija en un maricomio?

- No señora, atención especial es todo

De regreso a casa nadie dijo nada. Michiru seguía atenta al paisaje, sabía que no debía estar dibujando tonterías ya hacía años habían tenido el mismo problema y el psicólogo entonces la envió a atención especial, pero su madre estaba tan histérica que lo dio por olvidado sometiéndola a un estricto programa de estudios para poder nivelar su intelecto con los demás niños. Pero el problema no era falta de inteligencia sino cómo comprendía ella el mundo.

- No la llevaremos a ningún programa – sentenció Eloísa

- ¿Y qué sugieres?

- Primero está castigada, no debe dibujar esas cosas tan atroces y terribles

- ¿Y si Michiru de verdad tuviera un problema?

- ¡No tiene nada malo! Y si lo tiene es por culpa tuya y no mía… yo te dije que esa niña es rara

- ¡Eloísa ponte de acuerdo! Es o no extraña

- Pero con paciencia y disciplina se compondrá

Se volvieron más estrictos. Y Michiru dejaría pasar el tiempo pues cuando ellos calmaran esa ansiedad y locura en que se batían sus corazones la vida volvería a su cause normal. Era extraño cómo los seres humanos se volvían temibles bestias feroces capaces de destruir a sus propias criaturas por miedos infundados, por temores falsos a aquello que desconocen. Su madre le prohibió dibujar, contrataría un tutor para sus clases especiales y así quedaba para siempre sellado el secreto entre cuatro paredes.

- Tus clases de violín serán privadas –sonreía su padre con un dejo de tristeza

- Sí – contestó la niña con sequedad

Quizá un día ella los pudiera comprender.

& & & & &

Soñó esa noche, esta vez lo que dibujaba se vio en forma clara. Un estallido que empezaba en el sótano de la fábrica, hombres rodeados por fuego que buscando sobrevivir corrían enloquecidos. Grandes llama que cerraban el paso, el humo intoxicante. Su padre en medio de aquel remolino de fuego y sangre. Una nueva explosión que terminaba con más vidas, entre ellas la de su padre. Despertó muy asustada. Volvió a dormir a la hora pero aquel sueño siguió repitiéndose.

- Hola – le golpeó con suavidad Haruka

- Hola – miró al profesor que también se dedicaba a dormir la siesta – Es muy bueno estar en el equipo de baloncesto

- Es de béisbol – reía la niña – ¿Quieres jugar? Te enseño a batear

- Estoy cansada… muy cansada, tal vez otro día

- ¿Te sientes bien? Digo, siempre estás cansada… Y triste

- Oh no, es cansancio solamente… Tengo horribles pesadillas que no me dejan dormir, y – se quedó dormida para asombro de Haruka

- Vaya – se rascó la cabeza intrigada

Michiru despertó al escuchar el silbatazo que finalizaba la clase. Con parsimonia se movió para regresar al salón, Haruka la estaba esperando, le hizo unas señas para que subiera a su espalda. Ella estaba tan cansada que no se molestó en averiguar qué pretendía, obedeció y ya en su espalda volvió a dormir mientras la niña la llevaba cargando al salón.

- Tendremos hoy clase de violín – le susurraba al oído – Hitori dijo que serían privadas y me llevará porque prometí estarme quieta… Además no tiene con quién dejarme – reía con picardía

- Será lindo… Eso si no cantas la cucaracha

- Aprendí otra canción… ¿Te la canto?

- ¡No por favor! Digo, no desgastes tu voz – Haruka dejó de fruncir el ceño, tenía razón no debía desperdiciar su maravillosa voz

- Oye y has pensado en decirle a tu mamá y a tu papá que te quedas dormida hasta parada

- No, ya te dije que no diré nada. Se me pas…

- ¡Te volviste a quedar dormida! – la agitó fuertemente pero Michiru estaba ya soñando

Michiru se quedó sorprendida al ver que su nana la llevaba al médico. Aguardó por la explicación que para su suerte llegó antes de entrar al consultorio. El niño simpático y de horrible voz le había contado se quedaba dormida en todos lados, que sufría de pesadillas y se veía tan mal como una momia de película de horror

- Palabras del mocoso

- Qué bien – frunció el ceño pensando que de alguna forma Haruka se las cobraba todas

& & & & &

El medicamento surtió efecto inmediatamente. Esa noche durmió profundamente. Su pesadilla no la abandonaba y no quiso hablar de ella con nadie, sabía cómo y cuando terminaría, el problema radicaba en ello, no quería que aquella pesadilla se volviera una realidad, buscaba la manera de evitarla sin parecer una loca. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, Haruka había madrugado para su asombro, la esperaba con unas flores campestres en mano. Frunció el ceño y siguió de largo, ya una vez se hizo la ilusión de que eran para ellas y resultó que se las llevaba a Belinda.

- Son para ti – sonrió con coquetería y sus ojos azules juguetones la miraban con pasión

- Gracias

- ¿Y cómo te fue¿Te llevaron al doctor?

- Sí, gracias – empezó a acomodar sus libros

- ¿No me vas a contar?

- No

- Anda Y te canto

- ¡No! Quédate callada, me duele la cabeza… Me recetó unas vitaminas y otras píldoras para no sé que cosa. Ayer dormí muy bien y gracias

- Bueno – se sentó en su lugar poco convencida – Mi madre siempre estaba cansada de repente… y luego estaba palidita y luego… luego se murió

- ¿?

- Había unas vitaminas muy buenas que a ella le daban… ¿Cuáles tomas tú?

- Haruka – sonrió tiernamente – No me voy a morir, es cansancio nada más, me faltan vitaminas y ya… Te prometo que no me moriré

- Yo que sé –se encogió de hombros – Y no me interesa

- Bien – volvió a reír – Gracias por preocuparte por mí

Era extraño creer que a Haruka le importaba más de lo que aparentaba. Siempre la veía con Belinda, le encantaba cómo la trataba. Todas las mañanas tenía un detalle para la dulce niña, flores de colores, algún dulce, pastelitos, galletas, un juguete, una carta y al final sus fantasías se apoderaron de ella. Imaginaba que un día esa flor u obsequio en turno era para ella, que le decía la quería pero eran sueños bobos que dolían mucho cuando despertaba a la verdad. Pero hoy, Haruka mostraba su interés, le preocupaba se muriera y hasta le llevó unas flores. Se levantó de la silla para ir al sitio de Haruka. Se inclinó un poco para que su rostro quedara cerca del de ella. Haruka levantó la cabeza y sus rostros quedaron separados por milímetros. Algo en su ser la llamaba e incitaba a algo desconocido que no comprendía del todo. Contuvo el aliento y la niña cerró sus hermosos ojos azules dejando que ella decidiera lo que continuaría a la magia del momento

- Haruka – y la magia terminó con aquella abrupta interrupción de Belinda

- Hola

- Ven, mira lo que Mitori compró… Es un helicóptero de control remoto

- Ah – su voz sonaba desdeñosa y cómo no serlo, acaba de terminar la magia por un estúpido helicóptero

& & & & &

Ya no podía estar quieta. Debía actuar de inmediato o su padre terminaría calcinado. Se le había escapado un comentario con Angelina y la niña solamente se limitaba a verla con desconcierto. Ya después intentaría arreglar las cosas con ella. Miró a la vieja señora Creic, con paso seguro y su visión en el pensamiento acudió a ella. La anciana la miró con desdén pero al ver esa fiereza en sus ojos sintió un poco de nostalgia por los años que se le escaparon. La invitó a tomar asiento y la niña de inmediato comenzó la charla

- Va a morir – dijo sin sentido alguno

- ¿Cómo?

- Su asesino no se apiadará de usted y la saña con la que la matará será de iguales proporciones a como usted a tratado a la gente… Sufrirá en su muerte y su voz nunca podrá emitirse para pedir auxilio, él le habrá cortado la garganta y dejado para que muera ahogándose en su propia sangre…

Creic gritó aterrada pero Michiru no dejaba de relatar la escena de muerte. Eloísa alcanzó a llegar, la llevó arrastrando lejos de la anciana que estaba en manos de un paramédico. Eloísa furiosa le dijo que callara, sin embargo Michiru había perdido la cordura

- Morirá… Morirá… Se ahogará con su propia sangre y te diría cuando será pero hay personas que no deben ser salvadas

- Cállate – y sin más la abofeteó

Pero la niña había perdido la razón completamente, sus ojos irradiaban las pasiones que callaron por años, el rojo centellante se apoderó de su mirada tierna y triste y Eloísa temiendo cometiera otra estupidez ordenó a Franco las llevara de regreso a casa. Durante el camino la niña siguió gritando incoherencias, seguidas por frases de desprecio hacia la anciana mujer

- Déjanos solas – ordenó al guardaespaldas en casa

- ¿Segura señora?

- ¡Lárgate!

Ya no lo soportaría más, sabía que le había dado un mal hijo a Taichi pero ahora lo remediaría de forma definitiva. La golpeó con saña pero la niña seguía tan ofuscada que su mirada se encendía más con el odio que su propia progenitora generaba. Eloísa perdió la cabeza. Estaba tan enloquecida intentado callarla que ya no pensó con claridad lo que estaba haciendo. Quería matarla, ahogar aquella locura que en sus ojos leía cada día, dejar de ver en su mirada lo que la psicóloga le explicó y ella de antemano conocía: era diferente, nació especial, nació para algo grandioso que jamás nadie entendería y por lo que se condenaría en un infierno eterno… volvió a golpearla deseando con el alma muriera allí mismo para no tener que padecer. Volvió a golpearla como si su hija se trata de un animal y dentro de la conciencia que aún quedaba despierta no entendía porqué la niña volvía ponerse en pie. No comprendía el por qué descargaba su ferviente odio en una criatura celestial. Los golpes siguieron hasta que aquel terrible delirio terminó entre sangre y odio. Gritó aterrada viendo a su hija bañada en sangre. Franco entró a la fuerza a la mansión. Observó con terror a su patrona y después a la criatura que yacía en el suelo. La tomó entre sus brazos gritando por ayuda

& & & & &

Taichi se quitó de encima a enfermeros y guardias que le impedían el paso. Abrazó a su esposa quien aún estaba en pleno shock. Lloró en sus brazos balbuceando incoherencias, pero Taichi alcanzó a entender que ella la había matado. Su mirada se volvió fría y aterrada, miró los ojos de su esposa para saber si lo que decía era verdad o parte de su delirio.

- Señor Kaioh – entró el doctor

- Repítemelo

- Yo – lloraba la mujer enloquecida

- Su hija quiere verlo, acaba de despertar

Se separó de su esposa mientras la enfermera le explicaba que su mujer tenía los nervios destrozados por lo que decía incoherencias que no debían ser tomadas en cuenta. La enfermera lo guió a la habitación donde estaba su hija. La niña se había literalmente partido la cabeza. Se hizo una abertura profunda que iba del lado derecho de la frente un poco por encima del ojo hasta atravesar a donde principiaba el otro ojo. Tenía un esguince en el brazo izquierdo y varios golpes más leves.

- Papá – se abrazó a él

- ¿Qué pasó cariño?

- Discutí con mamá y cuando subía las escaleras resbalé y me golpeé la cabeza… Creo – sonrió con dulzura – Fue tan rápido que no lo recuerdo, subía las escaleras y luego solamente veía sangre y…

- Ya pasó todo – pero no estaba tan seguro de ello – ¿Te caíste?

- Resbalé

La dejó descansar, había sido un día muy agitado para todos. Sentado en la sala de espera una joven doctora lo abordó. Entre rodeos intentaba explicarle que los golpes que la niña presentaba no eran exactamente por una caída. Taichi levantó la vista aterrado pues más o menos se daba una idea quién se los pudo ocasionar…

- Franco…

- Sí, hablamos con Franco – decía la doctora – Y dice que la niña perdió la noción de la realidad… Su hija podría estar sufriendo algún tipo de desorden… Según me explicaron ya había pedido tuviera atención especial

- No logro entenderla

- Su hija puede estarse haciendo daño

- ¿Y su madre? Quiero decir, ella pierde el control y podría haberla golpeado

- Ella está muy alterada pero aunque eso fuera su hija perdió la noción de la realidad por un espacio de tiempo muy amplio… ¿Le han explicado sobre los niños índigo?

- Sí… Niños de la nueva generación que nacen con un como sexto sentido desarrollado… Son superdotados y tonterías así…

- Necesitan ayuda…

Pero él esperaría la explicación de su esposa. Se quedó en la sala de espera y a media noche despertó al escuchar las noticias, una fábrica en las afueras de Tokio había estallado hacía unas horas causando muertes y heridos en gran escala. Taichi se quedó congelado del terror y asombro, él debía esta en esa fábrica y de no ser porque Michiru se accidentó él estaría en la lista de muertos pues esa noche trabajaba en la zona donde se iniciaron las explosiones. Entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero el sonido de su voz se había esfumado…

& & & & &

Eloísa había contado la misma historia que su hija. Michiru amenazó a la señora Creic, ella decidió volver a casa, confesó haberle pegado pero jamás al grado de matarla o dañarla. Luego Michiru subió a su habitación molesta, ella s e dio la vuelta y luego escuchó un gritito para encontrar a la niña bañada entre sangre y muerte. Taichi se quedó convencido y con la autorización de su esposa permitieron tomara un tratamiento especial, claro que Eloísa no accedió a cambiarla a algún colegio especial para retrazados como ella se encaprichaba en llamarlo. Taichi supuso que el comportamiento de su esposa cambiaría al ver a su hija a punto de morir pero el cambio fue de mal en peor, no soportaba verla, la odiaba como nunca, y al menor incidente se iba contra ella dispuesta a descargar su ira, después venía la tristeza y la depresión que poco a poco hacían temer lo peor.

- Cómo te fue hoy – la saludó su padre

- Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza

- Es por el medicamento y bueno el trancazo no es para menos – sus dedos retiraron con delicadeza el cabello que cubría la herida de la niña

- Siento lo de la fábrica… No te apures no nos iremos a la ruina

- ¿Sí? Bueno, eso no importa ahora

- Importa para ti, tienes muchas deudas pero irá todo bien eres hábil e inteligente y aunque no te parecerá mucho cómo se te presenta la vida , sabrás siempre que tomaste la mejor alternativa

- No me gusta cuando me dices cosas que no entiendo

- Deliro papá, no me hagas caso – sonrió con dulzura

- Mañana te irás con tu tío… Creo te vendrán bien unas vacaciones lejos de tu madre… Él te cuidará por mí y yo iré a verte… te lo prometo

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**seis**

Haruka seguía pensando en el perro, era un poco extraño y quizá por eso no confiaba en un regalo semejante por parte de su padre. Pensaba que se trataba de alguna trampa o artimaña y otras tantas veces que pretendía comprarla con una mascota. Se recargó en la pared a un lado de Michiru, cerró los ojos dejando que el viento acariciara su piel. Otoño y pronto llegaría el invierno… Miró de reojo a la niña, el viento estaba hoy a su favor olía su esencia maravillosa, esa mezcla extraña entre dulces, canela y jazmines que la hacían inconfundible. Le daba mucho gusto verla mejor. De verdad temía se muriera como pasó con su madre pues los síntomas de inicio eran muy similares. Sus deditos rozaron los dedos de la niña. Aún con los ojos cerrados dejó que la imaginación volara. Fue tan extraña esa mañana, de repente Michiru se levantó de la silla. Sus rostros quedaron a milímetros y en sus ojos leía algo especial que no lograba descifrar del todo. Su piel se enchinó de nuevo al volver a sentir el aliento de Michiru en su oído, había esperado por las palabras mágicas que anhelaba escuchar, luego esa calidez se volvió un llamado extraño del alma algo que la enloquecía. Se quedó quieta esperando, disfrutando… Eso hasta que Belinda rompió el encanto llamándola para ver un tonto helicóptero a control remoto.

- Mi padre me regalará un perrito – empezó la plática

- Eso es genial

- En sí no…

- ¿No te gustan los perros?

- Sí, pero creo no quiero uno… Es difícil de explicarte

La campana sonó y su plática extraña se dejaría para después. Se despidió de ella con tristeza pues sabía volverían a hablar hasta mañana. Sonrió con ternura y estuvo a punto de tomar su mano pero algo dentro de su interior le cerró el deseo.

- Vamos a clases – llamaba la profesora

Perdió el rumbo cuando su madre murió. Michiru tenía razón aquello era una locura, hacía cuanto podía por escapar a su realidad por buscar salidas en el laberinto de sus sentimientos, no sabía si llorar si sentir pena u odio por sí misma y mucho menos podía definir qué hacer con el pesar que sentía en su alma de niña. Empezó a brincar como siempre hasta que la profesora la castigó y ella de nuevo se daba de topes en la pared por su grave error, ahora saldría tarde y no vería ni a Michiru ni a Belinda.

- Por qué no te portas bien – decía su padre cansado de aquel círculo vicioso

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- Cómo – la miró sorprendido

- Si te arrepientes… De mamá – silencio

Ella se arrepentía de muchas cosas que dejó de hacer, extrañaba otras tantas y muchas otras que hizo pensaba no fueron suficientes. Se martirizaba. Tal vez, y únicamente lo reconocería en privado, Michiru tenía razón, vivía en su dolor tanto que había olvidado vivir, dejó de lado lo que aún estaba con ella. Un día despertaría para darse cuenta que perdió algo más y esta vez se sentiría más culpable porque vivía aferrada a su dolor que no lo disfrutó.

- Me gustaría me ayudaras con mi motor más que un perro… Quiero ser corredor de autos

- Haz algo bueno para variar y veremos – sentenció su padre

- Supongo – frunció el ceño – ¿La extrañas?

- Te daré dinero para tu motor y veremos eso de tus competencias pero cállate

- Bueno – sonrió contenta. No logró lo que quería pero por lo menos uno de sus deseos se cumplirían

& & & & &

Se asombró de no ver a Michiru. Primero pensó que se habría quedado dormida, pero conforme el tiempo pasó y ella no llegaba pensó lo peor. La campana sonó y en cuanto su profesora entró ella fue a preguntarle por Michiru. La mujer se encogió de hombros

- ¿Puedo hablar a su casa?

- No, siéntate

- ¿Puedo ir al baño?

- No, siéntate

- ¿Y si me orino?

- Ve

Salió corriendo al salón de Angelina, si eran primas debía saber dónde estaba o por lo menos su número de telefónico. Angelina no sabía nada, su padre había hablado toda la mañana sobre la explosión de la fábrica Kaioh y más allá de eso nada. Tal vez Michiru no iría a clases por ello, su papá acaba de perder millones y a miles de trabajadores, ocupaba toda su atención y…

- Pero es su papá, no creo Michiru pueda ayudarlo a reconstruir la fábrica

- Pues no sé… mi papá dijo que su hermano era afortunado porque salvó el pellejo… Y es todo

- ¿Me das su número telefónico?

- Bien – hizo una mueca de enfado

Haruka sacó su móvil. Marcó lentamente cada número y esperó. El teléfono siguió timbrando hasta que la llamada pasó a buzón. La niña frunció el ceño ahora sí estaba segura algo muy malo había ocurrido

- ¿Se fue de pinta?

Tendría que esperar hasta la salida. Angelina se ofreció a llevarla a su casa pero hasta la salida, ella no escaparía de clases a ver qué cosas hacía su prima en su día de pinta porque sabía no era nada divertido. Toda la mañana la torturó la idea, preguntó a cada hora a la profesora si ya sabía algo de Michiru, marcó cada diez minutos a su número de teléfono y por fin podían irse a casa. Corrió por los pasillos hasta el salón de Angelina

- Hablé con mi papá, Michiru se accidentó parece ser la boba se abrió la cabeza

- ¡Está bien!

- Sí, anda nos llevará a verla

Antes de entrar le compró un pequeño muñequito que fue para lo único que el alcanzó su presupuesto. Estaba muy nerviosa, se acomodó su cabello y con paso seguro entró a la habitación. Michiru acaba de despertar de un largo sueño, estaba muy adormecida para darse cuenta de quién la visitaban

- Prima mira es Haru, estaba muy apurado por ti…

- Sí – contestó entre sueños

- Ahora eres una alcancía ambulante – reía la chiquilla

- Sí

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se acercó Haruka mostrándole lo que le había llevado

- Sí – se acomodó para seguir durmiendo

- Bueno niños ya la vieron ya vámonos, necesita descansar – expresó el padre de Angelina

Toda la noche soñó con ella, el alma se le partía de verla allí en esa cama de hospital y tal mal. En uno de sus sueños despertó gritando su nombre. Ser secó el sudor y volvió a dormir pero de nuevo volvió a soñar con ella. Volvió a despertar en la madrugada sólo para pedir a los dioses su favor. Que no se muriera, no esa noche, y así ella pudiera decirle cuán importante era en su vida.

& & & & &

Angelina la invitó el fin de semana a su casa y ella aceptó gustosa cuando supo que Michiru se había mudado allí. Ahora jugaría con ella todo el día. Salió a recreo dando de saltitos. Michiru estaba ya en aquel rincón del patio, en esa pared de secretos. Haruka se recargó en la pared, observaba el piso como si en él pudiera leer los secretos de su propia alma. Extendió la mano tomando la de su amiguita. Y los recuerdos centellaron en su cerebro pues intentaba explicar cómo o cuando sintió aquel cariño tan fuerte por ella.

- Salgo por que salgo – peleaba aquella mañana contra los barrotes de la cerca

No quería estar allí, quería volar lejos y dejar el pasado atrás y aunque Michiru pudiera tener razón y los escapes no resultaban una mejor alternativa hoy por hoy significaban una mejor mañana. Estaba afuera.

- Espera – le detuvo Michiru sujetándola de la manga

- No me voy a quedar y si te a través…

- No, no diré nada si no me preguntan – sonrió con picardía – Quería pedirte un favor, si pasas por la biblioteca ¿me puedes sacar un libro?

- Oye si voy de pinta no es para encerrarme en una biblioteca

- Bueno si te da tiempo ¿puedes ir? – y extendió el papelito donde había escrito los nombres de los libros que quería

- Lo pensaré – frunció el entrecejo enfada

A esas horas no había nada abierto, más que la biblioteca. Así que pensó que hacerle un favor a Michiru significaría hacer un poco de tiempo. Varias veces había entrado al edificio y de verdad le parecía de ensueño, sobretodo porque era muy silencioso. Buscó los libros que Michiru le había pedido. Su curiosidad empezó a cosquillear su alma. Se sentó en una mesa para hojear el encargo. Eran historias magníficas, uno de ellos y el que terminó por leer se trataba de una novela policíaca. Volvió a la portada leyendo el título del libro "La telaraña" el dibujo se trataba de una araña en su telaraña. Verificó la hora, aún le quedaba media hora, así que decidió leerlo. Pronto las letras la envolvieron y perdió la noción de todo. Solamente cuando su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños vio que el tiempo se había esfumado. Salió de la biblioteca para comprar algo y seguir leyendo el libro.

- Está muy bueno – se lo entregó a Michiru

- Sabía que te gustaría – sonrió la niña

- ¿Ah si? – y de verdad que no entendía nada

- Y este también te gustará

- Es muy gordo para que lo lea – replicó la niña perezosa

- Bueno te perderás una gran historia… Es sobre un gran perro fantasma y un gran detective, muertes y maldiciones…

- A ver, presta acá – se lo quitó de las manos – Mas te vale que la cargada del librito este – lo pesaba con insistencia – Valga la pena

- Si no te invitaré un helado – sonrió tiernamente y ella le contestó con otra sonrisa

Apretó su mano con fuerza para que supiera estaba allí. Quería decirle tantas cosas y lo único real entre ellas era el silencio. Solamente por un instante poder dejar que el alma saliera y decir lo que se callaba. Solamente ellas dos. Y Michiru sonrió. Fue tan lento y tan sorprendente que no se dio cuenta a qué hora entró en su corazón. Ciertamente el apellido Kaioh atraía, su curiosidad le hizo prestarle un poco de más atención de la que hubiera hecho por ella en verdad. Sacó de sus bolsillos la tarjeta que le llevaba. Estaba un poco arrugada pero ella pensaba que el detalle era lo importante

- Te fuimos a ver al hospital – le entregó el arrugado sobre

- ¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo – por primera vez en ese día veía sus ojos. Entreabrió la boca pero los sonidos se quedaron perdidos en la nada.

- Michiru – susurró

- Pensé que no sabías mi nombre – rió animadamente

- No, siempre lo he sabido pero lo olvidaba… Creo… No sé – sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo carmín

- Es broma boba – reía más

& & & & &

Angelina había invitado a varias personas de su salón que Haruka conocía solamente de vista y claro a Mitori, Belinda y su prima que si por ella hubiera sido no la invitaba claro que no podía hacerlo porque estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Michiru se despidió de los chiquillos y se siguió de largo a su habitación. Haruka pensó que se cambiaría el uniforme pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y ella no volvía adivinó que no estaría en los juegos.

- A comer – apuraba la sirvienta a los niños

- ¡Pizza! – gritaba Angelina a coro con sus amiguitas

- Siéntate conmigo Belinda – decía Mitori encantado por la compañía de la niña

- ¡Belinda y Mitori se aman y no son novios!

Al finalizar la comida los chiquillos se salieron al jardín para jugar un rato. Mitori pensaba en un juego en que pudiera participar también las niñas, así que pensaron en algo que para ellas sería más fácil: Fútbol, o por lo menos así lo creyó el niño. Haruka se colocó en la portería. Desde allí se reía por las torpeas de aquellas niñas que aún enfrente del balón no lograban atinar una patada para moverlo. Ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reír y una de las niñas le daba de golpes en la espalda intentando callar sus burlas

- Haruka te hablan adentro – bramó Mitori

- Sí, tengo sed – reía a más no poder

En la cocina estaba Michiru, comía una rara ensalada de la cual solamente reconoció uno de los ingredientes por ser color naranja: la zanahoria. Frunció la nariz y pidió amablemente a la sirvienta un poco de agua. La muchacha de inmediato sacó la jarra que había preparado en espera que los niños terminaran sus juegos. Haruka se sentó a un lado de Michiru

- ¿Ya comiste? – le preguntó la niña de cabellera aguamarina

- Sí… ¿Y eso qué es?

- Prueba – acomodó un poco en el tenedor pero la chiquilla se retiró, no estaba dispuesta a comer algo que se veía tan extraño – Bueno no comas – rió – Sabe bien… ¿Y ustedes qué comieron?

- Pizza

- Ah

- ¿No te gusta?

- Supongo no… En realidad nunca la he comido

- ¡Nunca has comido pizza! – gritó histérica pero no fue al única también la muchacha volteó asombrada de escuchar tal cosa – Pues de dónde eres

- ¡Tokio como tú!

Se quedó a platicar con ella hasta que terminó su rara ensalada que era la antesala a un platillo todavía más raro y del cual también se negó a comer. Al terminar dio las gracias y se despidió de Haruka, la niña la había esperado tanto tiempo pensado que cuando terminara la acompañaría a jugar.

- No puedo – sonrió con dulzura – tengo que terminar unas tareas porque en la tarde voy a clases particulares y…

- ¿Te ayudo?

- ¿Hablas francés?

- ¿Parte yuuuuuuuu frances?

- Es Parle – soltó una gran carcajada – Creo no sabes mucho

- Oh sí escucha: Je t'aime

- Eres Linda cundo te lo propones

- Siempre – le refutó con enfado – Entones – y la pequeña seña invitándola a seguirla le dio la respuesta

Aprendió una frase más en francés y palabras sueltas que no creían le sirviera de mucho mas que para impresionar a las niñas del colegio pues no conocía francés alguno con quién practicar. Pero Michiru le habló de la ventaja de saber otros idiomas pues de esa forma el idioma no sería una barrera para el amor…

- Los franceses son tan…

- Franceses – terminó la frase Haruka – Y besan con la lengua es lo único especial en ellos, porque huelen feo

- ¿Conoces algún francés?

- No y tú tampoco – pero la sonrisa traviesa de la niña hizo cayera en la cuenta que por algo más que por cultura estudiaba francés – Son feos y sin chiste

- Bueno hay dos maneras de amar, se ama a lo chistoso y a lo de verdad hermosos

- ¿Y yo cual soy?

- ¿Te digo?

- Mejor no – frunció el ceño sabiendo qué le contestaría la chiquilla arrogante

Haruka se levantó del suelo para ir a seguir husmeando en la habitación mientras Michiru repetía frases bobeas en un idioma que ella no entendía nada. Había infinidad de libros que se había traído de su casa, libretas, apuntes y tantas cosa extrañas que aquel sitio parecía todo menos la habitación de un niño de nueve años ¿Y los juguetes? Dónde escondería los juguetes esa niña porque tenía que tener por lo menos uno. Y no se equivocó el único intento de juguete era el pequeño muñequito que le regaló el día que fue a verla al hospital. Tal vez, como Belinda, tuviera una habitación especial llena de juguetes. Temió preguntar porque casi apostaba esas tontería a Michiru no le interesaba. Tomó un libro al asar. Ni los títulos podía leer.

- ¿Qué es álgebra?

- Algo que aprenderás en secundaria, son matemáticas un poco más complejas

- A mí me gustan las matemáticas

- Sobretodo si puedes resolverlas con calculadora ¿Verdad?

- Bueno por qué me molestas tanto

- Lo siento – y volvió a su cuaderno de notas

- ¿Qué es trigonolotría?

- Trigonometría, es… más matemáticas

- Lero, lero no sabe la definición – canturreaba la niña rubia

- Trata el estudio de las funciones circulares de los ángulos y de los arcos, seno coseno y tangente y el cálculo de los elementos de un triángulo definidos por relaciones numéricas – y Haruka se quedó con sus ojos muy abiertos pues no había entendido ni una palabra

- Eso es muy interesante – reía nerviosa – ¿Me prestas uno?

- Si quieres

- Este me gusta – sonreía con el pesado libro en manos – Aquí dice…

- Oh Nietzsche… No creo sea un libro para ti

- ¡Por qué no¿Crees que estoy tonta?

- No – agitó la cabeza salvajemente en negativa – Pero está en alemán

- Pues entre los cachivaches que tienes aquí debes tener un diccionario

- Por qué eres tan necia… Hay otros que te gustarán más y son…

- ¿Y son para gente tarada como yo?

- No, que son más divertidos, Nietzsche es aburrido y hasta fastidiosos… Pero si lo quieres leer llévatelo – se levantó de la silla para sacar de la mochila el grueso diccionario – y aquí está el diccionario… Eres una necia

A las seis Michiru se fue a su clase de francés y Haruka se quedó en la sala observando el sin fin de letras que no lograba ni entender ni pronunciar. Buscó la primera en el diccionario, se trataba del artículo El así que no iba tan mal, buscó la segunda y para media hora después apenas llevaba un reglón traducido. Volvió a mirar el grosor de libro. Sí, era una necia.

- Haruka ¿Qué haces? Vamos a jugar – le invitó Belinda

- Voy… Oye Belinda linda ¿Hablas otro idioma?

- ¿El inglés?

- ¿Francés, alemán, chino?

- No – sonrió – ¿Tú sí?

- No

¿Por qué Michiru no podía ser tan simple de interpretar como Belinda? Por qué debía ser compleja y tan extraña que creía ni ella se entendía. Pero si hubiera sido como Belinda ella no se hubiera interesado tanto en ella. Dejó su libro por la paz, de todos modos no lograría leerlo todo en ese año.

& & & & &

Sábado. Se levantó temprano, no acostumbraba dormir mucho. Se quitó con cuidado de encima a Belinda que temerosa por pasar la noche fuera de casa decidió ir a dormir con ella. Se calzó los tenis y silenciosamente se escabulló de la habitación. La sirvienta le dijo que todos aún dormían así que tenía dos alternativas, volver a la cama o sentarse en la sala a ver Televisión. La niña frunció el ceño, ni lo uno ni lo otro era simpático. Entonces se acordó de Michiru.

- La niña se levantó muy temprano para ir a su clase de natación y hace cinco minutos volvió

- Ya ve si hay alguien despierto

- Pero se fue a tomar una siesta – claro que Haruka ya no oyó, había salido corriendo a su habitación.

Tocó fuertemente y cansada de que nadie respondiera entró en la habitación. Michiru dormía y ella frunció el ceño pensando que la sirvienta le había mentido para fastidiar un rato. Claro que por estar vestida, con el cabello mojado y durmiendo sobre la cama tendida sabía que la chiquilla dormilona había decidido tomar una siesta. Saltó a la cama y el movimiento provocó que Michiru despertara ligeramente

- Buenos días Tokio – Le gritó al oído

- Me levanté muy temprano, la práctica de natación fue muy pesada e intento dormir y tus gritos no me… – silencio. Haruka parpadeó un par de veces

- Se durmió de nuevo y dice que yo no la dejo… ¡Michiru! – le gritó de nuevo

- Me dejas dormir. Cómo vas con tu libro

- Muy bien – sonrió ansiosa de contarle que llevaba un párrafo traducido del cual no había entendido nada pero sabía ya cómo era el pronombre el en alemán – der, die, das… ¿Ves? No soy tan tonta – sonreía contentísima

- Yo nunca dije algo así… Duérmete un rato y luego platicaremos de Nietzsche – le hizo más espacio en la cama

Haruka se acostó a un lado de ella. No quería dormir ya pero sabía que de seguir de latosa la sacaría patadas de la habitación. Observó el techo y luego de quince minutos de infructuosa lucha por volver a dormir se levantó sigilosamente para sacar un libro de la niña. A la media hora estaba agitando las manos al aire y haciendo muequitas para perder el tiempo en lo que Michiru despertaba. Oyó entonces los gritos y barullos del resto de niños en el comedor, seguramente servirían ya el desayuno. De un salto se puso en pie, con fuerza agitó a Michiru para que se levantara, la niña apenas si abrió los ojos para pedir piedad pues lo único que quería era dormir

- El desayuno

- Ya desayuné, gracias – se acomodó de lado para seguir durmiendo

Cuando terminó su desayuno volvió a subir, esta vez con una caja llena de muñequitos y juguetes para divertirse en lo que esperaba Michiru terminara su sin fin de ocupaciones. Temió que la niña se burlara de ella por ser tan niña pero si lo pensaba bien quien era demasiado madura era la propia Michiru ¡Tenían nueve años! Y por tanto el derecho a jugar, divertirse, gozar y hasta ser latosos

- ¿Jugamos? – Michiru suspiró si no la complacía seguramente la tendría allí toda la mañana en el mejor de los casos y en el peor no volvería hablarle jamás

- Sí – se hincó en el suelo ayudándole a sacar los muñequitos de la caja

- Yo este – separó a su apache preferido

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**SIETE**

Se dio la señal y ella se sumergió en el agua para empezar la carrera. Si le hubieran pedido definir a Haruka Michiru podría haber dicho que era necia, terca, testaruda, obstinada, tozuda, persistente, pertinaz, caprichosa, cabeza dura… y los sinónimos que hubiera olvidado en ese momento. Pero así era ella, era rebeldía, era tan tierna y dulce. Tocó la pared de la alberca para dar vuelta. Sabía que a pesar de lo aburrido de Nietzsche ella lo terminaría por un falso orgullo y demostrar que podía hacerlo, quería disculparse, nunca quiso insinuar que era tonta o retrazada era solamente que esos temas eran demasiado complicados, tediosos y sin sentido, ella los tomaba a fuerzas y si pudiera se hubiera rehusado a seguir clases así. Sacó la cabeza del agua y se frotó los ojos, el agua en la alberca mayor estaba más clorada que la otra. Una de las chicas le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir de la alberca. Michiru la miró con recelo y sin pensar en las consecuencias desairó aquel trato amable.

- Terca – rió la chiquilla

- ¿Mande? – volteó la niña

- Solamente quería ayudarte – sonreía tiernamente. Michiru negó con la cabeza

No estaba contenta con el cambio, ella le gustaba la piscina baja y las niñas molestas de su edad. Apenas esa semana habían procedido al cambio, ahora estaba en el equipo de la alberca mayor y por desgracia era la más pequeña del grupo. Miró a las niñas mientras se secaba el cabello, la más chica tenía doce años y de allí seguían hasta los quince. Miró a la chica que desairó, debía tener unos trece años, tenía un cuerpo ya de adolescente y de verdad era muy hermosa. Su tez era canela como la tierra seca de Japón. Qué decir de sus ojos tan expresivos y hermosos pero había algo en ella que era a la vez muy común, quizá se debía que le faltaba cierta chispa divina. La chica se soltó el cabello castaño claro y por las facciones Michiru sabía esa niña no era japonesa.

- Muy bien – sonrió el entrenador – mantienes un buen ritmo… Llegaste en cuarto lugar y muy bueno… En unos meses verás que le harás la competencia a las grandes

- Y me da tanta emoción – ironizó la niña

- Sí, se que te emociona estar en las grandes – sonreía el entrenador hinchado de orgullo sin saber que Michiru se estaba burlando de él

Se fue a los vestidores para ducharse e irse a casa. Tenía mucho sueño, odiaba tener que levantarse tan temprano. Miró su reloj fijándose que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. Como iba tan atenta en el aparato no se fijó y se estrelló contra una niña

- Lo siento – se disculpó

- ¡Quieres pelea! – gritó la niña echa una furia

- No – pero la niña le dio un fuerte empujón

- ¡Jessica! – la sujetó la misma chiquilla que desairó y de la cual no sabía su nombre aún – Ven acá – la sujetó con fuerza pero a pesar que la famosa Jessica tenía la misma edad y complexión que Michiru no lograba controlarla

- Ven – la sujetó un muchacho que llegaba a la escena – Ya cálmate

- Esa niña me quería tumbar

- Dije lo siento – repitió Michiru

- ¿Ves? Fue un accidente – repitió el chico con torpeza pues su japonés era un poco malo

El muchacho se llevó casi arrastrando a la niña. Parecía estar un poco loca pero Michiru tenía la ligera impresión que toda las personas lo estaban y ella era la única cuerda en ese mundo, claro que según su madre resultaba al revés. Las risas burlonas de la chiquilla la volvieron a su realidad

- Es un poco más tranquila – sonreía – Pero como no habla bien el japonés a veces no entiende del todo y además es paranoica pero no es mala personita

- Supongo

- Eres estupenda nadadora

- Gracias, tú también

- Sí pero yo no tengo siete años

- ¡Nueve!

- Perdón – volvió a reír

- ¡Andrea! – gritó una chica – Ven a ver esto

- Voy – seguía riendo –Adiós Nueve años… casi diez – reía

Michiru frunció el ceño. Pronto entendió que se veía tan paranoica como la propia niña que la agradeció. Empacó sus cosas y se metió a la ducha.

Haruka parecía no entender quería dormir. Así que cerró los ojos y así se estuvo, esperanzada a que la niña dejara de gritar. Así sucedió y aunque sabía no se había ido por lo menos se quedó quieta. Volvió a dormir, esta vez soñó con ella y cuando su sueño era más hermoso de nuevo la niña le gritó para anunciarle que el desayuno estaba listo. De lo demás ya no supo, pero sintió cuando se marchó porque el aroma dejó de percibirse con tanta intensidad y ella volvió a soñar lo rutinario. Despertó de nueva cuenta para ponerse a trabajar, tenía mucha tarea.

- ¿Jugamos? – Michiru suspiró si no la complacía seguramente la tendría allí toda la mañana en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor no volvería hablarle jamás

- Sí – se hincó en el suelo ayudándole a sacar los muñequitos de la caja

- Yo este – separó a su apache preferido

Jugó todo el sábado. Hasta se animó a ser partícipe de los absurdos juegos de su prima y sus amiguitos. Jugaron escondidas y como ella era la más torpe le dejaron buscando a todos. Apenas se dio la vuelta para contar y la desbandada fue tal que el suelo retumbó. Contó lentamente y al terminar cerró los ojos si a alguien podía encontrar era a Haruka, solamente debía buscar ese aroma a chocolate y tierra que la enloquecía tanto. Se fue despacio hasta que la vio debajo de la mesita. De inmediato la niña Salió de allí corriendo para no ser atrapada

- Llegué – gritaba feliz

- Bien – hizo una mueca de enfado – Y ahora quién buscaré

Para en la tarde jugaron fútbol. Y cuando la noche llegó Michiru observó con dolor cómo Belinda era lo único y más importante en la vida de Haruka Tenoh. La niña se desvivía por complacerla, por hacer su vida hermosa y evitar que horribles monstruos que a los diez años se suponen superados no la espantaran ni atemorizaran

- Por los dioses – se le escapó

- ¿Qué? – rengó Angelina

- Quién cree en fantasma

- ¡Yo! – y todos los niños levantaron la mano

- Pues si les da tanto miedo para qué escuchan relatos de fantasma… vamos, son falsos, no existen como ustedes dicen

- Te da miedo – afirmó Angelina. Después de una larga discusión Michiru se quedó a escuchar las tonterías fantasmagóricas que su prima contaría.

- Tengo miedo – se abrazó Belinda a Haruka

- Es falso – repitió Michiru

- Bueno cuéntanos una historia espeluznante de terror

- No, porque no volverán a dormir en sus vidas – sonrió con cierto toque de arrogancia que disgustaba tanto a la niña rubia – Me voy a dormir

& & & & &

El lunes tenía que acudir a un grupo especial en la escuela de educación para niños Especiales o como su padre decía niños retrazados. Pero no era torpe ni tonta solamente era un poco anormal y eso no se solucionaría en una escuela especial. Se recargó en la pared observando que Haruka seguía molesta por las historias de terror. Pensó en contarle una de verdad escabrosa y mostrarle lo que era terror verdadero pero humillarla o si quiera atreverse a dudar de su inteligencia hería demasiado su orgullo.

- Todos tuvieron pesadillas con la historia de tu prima – comenzó Haurka

- Era aterrante – dijo con toque sarcástico que enfureció más a la niña – Los siento, es que… Sí era aterrante – rió

- Ya me voy a jugar

Torpeza y arrogancia era su gran problema. Por qué no se quedó callada, ah no debía abrir su gran bocota y hacer que ella se enfadara más. Se sentó en el suelo. Algún día se contentaría con ella y esperaba fuera pronto. La campana sonó.

- Michiru – le habló su profesora

- Mande

- Nos enviaron una nota, te vas a ir temprano a casa… Bueno vas a esa clase de inicio… Ya está aquí un empleado de tu casa para recogerte

- Sí, gracias – frunció el ceño

- Debe ser increíble ser la persona más rica del mundo – suspiró Belinda

- Si tú dices – contestó Haruka con indiferencia – Lo malo es que la pedantería va en proporción al dinero que se tiene… Y hasta lo nefasto e insoportable

- No seas así con ella… Es tan – suspiró de nuevo – tiene todo lo que en el mundo se puede desear y comprar

Exacto, todo lo que en el mundo se pude comprar, y por desgracia el amor no se compra ni se obtiene con millones, no el real. Sonrió con un dejo de sarcasmo solamente para enfurecer más a su torbellino pues un día comprendería que la amaba demasiado.

- Te mandaré la tare a con Angelina – decía la profesora

- Gracias

- ¿Yo también me puedo ir? – dijo Haruka inquieta

- No

- Pero ella es mi compañera de equipo y no haré el trabajo yo sola

- Para variar deberías – masculló Mitori entre dientes

- Hazlo con otra persona

& & & & &

La escuela era muy hermosa, estaba sus paredes tapizadas de bellos y coloridos dibujos. Parecía un preescolar más que una escuela para niños mayores. El salón que le correspondía estaba en el jardín. Atravesó el patio y maravillada observaba los columpios y resbaladillas. Se preguntó si la dejarían jugar un rato cuando la clase terminara. En el salón apenas había ocho niños, eso alcanzó a contar. Las edades variaban y por la forma como se veían entendió el porqué ella estaba allí, todos se veían tan extraños que encajaría bien o por lo menos nadie podría decirle rara allí. Había mesas redondas de colores repartidas estratégicamente por el enorme salón, las sillitas también estaban pintadas en vivos tonos y las paredes decoradas con muñequitos y trabajos que hacían.

- Clase ella es Michiru tomará algunas materias con nosotros y espero sean lindos y buenos le mostraremos lo que es ser compañero ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí – y parecían máquinas autómatas que se movían por un programa anticipado depositado en sus cerebros.

- Siéntate allí – le señaló la sillita azul – Y bueno empezaremos con nuestra clase de matemáticas… Michiru ¿Conoces algo de álgebra?

- Sí

- Muy bien, haremos un juego. Reúnanse con su compañero de silla de igual color… jugaremos un torneo

- ¡Sí! – gritaron dos chiquillos. Uno en el salto perdió sus grandes gafas y Michiru soltó una gran carcajada. Se apresuró a pararse para levantarle sus lentes – gracias – tartamudeaba

Buscó a otro sentado en una silla azul y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la niña paranoica que intentó golpearla solamente porque la atropelló accidentalmente. Respiró profundamente y rogó por salir viva de ésta. Se sentó a su lado

- ¿Sabes álgebra o me resigno al ridículo?

- Sé álgebra y sé hacer raíces mentalmente

- Pues el juego es fácil, la maestra pone en el pizarrón una operación cada equipo la hace en su lugar y el primero en terminar obtiene más puntos… Obvio si está correcta

- Bien

La primera ronda Michiru no pudo hacer mucho, no tenía tanta habilidad como para realizar operaciones tan grandes mentalmente y para cuando ella había terminado de apuntar la división en la hoja alguien ya estaba en el pizarrón escribiendo la respuesta. Miró con miedo a su compañera de equipo pero para su sorpresa ella reía animadamente, parecía divertirle verla sufrir.

- Muy bien tomaremos un receso de media hora así que dibujemos algo

- Y dinos – se acercaron los niños entusiasmados – Qué sabes hacer

- Muchas cosas

- ¿Y qué talento tienes?

- Bueno toco el violín y dibujo

- ¡Eres artista!

- Algo así

- Pues nuestro mayo orgullo y dolor de cabeza – empezó a decir un niño bastante guapo y al que le calculaba unos once años – Es Jessica Wiechers, es un genio puede hacerte cualquier operación matemática mentalmente

- Ah – la miró con cierta picardía

- Pero tiene muy mal genio, es temperamental y – y antes que pudiera seguir opacando su gloria Jessica lo golpeó con furia – Ves

- ¿Juegas ajedrez?

- No

- También doña genios es campeona en ello y daríamos un gran regalo a quien la derrote y le quite lo engreído – esta vez el niño salió corriendo porque la explosiva niña con un libro en mano lo perseguía dispuesta callarlo

- Siéntate Jessi – le pidió la maestra

- ¿No le apura le pegue?

- ¿A Miss Liz? No…

- ¿Y cuando es hora de jugar en los columpios?

- En quince minutos y tres segundos – contestó otra niña

El recreo o receso como le llamaban ellos, era un poco diferente. Todos eran tan escuálidos y ocupados en asuntos diferentes que lo de menos eran los juegos o juguetes que había en el patio. La mayor atracción era un juego rápido de ajedrez o terminar en su defecto el del receso anterior. No había el salvajismo y la brutalidad que en los recreos siempre veía, no había empujones o juegos bruscos, ni gritos. La persona que más semejaba a un niño era Jessica.

- ¿Te quedarás a comer aquí? – le preguntó la niña tomando asiento en el otro columpio

- Creo… No sé

- Así que eres buena nadando… Eso es lindo, yo también haré pruebas para ingresar pero claro yo lo haré con los enanos… No creo en la primera me salten de grado como a ti

- Tal vez podamos un día jugar competencias

- Si te gusta perder por supuesto – sonrió – Creo no te aguantaré el ritmo pero igual si quieres perder tu tiempo… Hace mucho tiempo que no nado

- Me gustaría competir – miró el cielo – ¿Sabes francés?

- No, con suerte sé japonés – rió – Pero sé alemán

Después de la comida separaron a los niños y solamente tres se quedaron con Miss Liz: Michiru, Jessica y el chico mayor: Fernando. Miss Liz le explicó que a ellos los atendería personalmente y que la mayoría de sesiones estarían ellos solamente pues procuraban una atención personalizada. Michiru no entendió mucho pero no le interesaba, de todos modos debía hacerlo. Aquella clase la dedicaron a conocerse un poco mejor y a enseñarle a jugar ajedrez porque según Fernando urgía un nuevo campeón

- Para el próximo lunes cada uno traerá la foto de la persona que más ama o es importante en su vida , si no tiene foto dibujen un símbolo o a la persona

- ¿Puedo hacer un monito de palitos?

- De lo que desees Jessi

& & & & &

Haruka seguía molesta, pero Michiru no tenía tiempo para ella, estaba muy ocupada intentando aprender francés correctamente y ajedrez. La niña se sentó cerca de ella con su grueso libro en alemán en manos y a un lado su diccionario. Michiru sonrió, de verdad era necia y su orgullo la tenía ya en la página número quince del grueso tomo. Miró de reojo fijándose en el cuaderno de anotaciones que su torbellino tenía.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, puedo hacerlo sola… Sabes cuando necesitas ayuda la mejor forma es ayudarte a ti misma… Hazte un favor y ayúdate sola

- Eso suena muy absurdo – sonrió

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Ajedrez ¿sabes jugarlo?

- Sí, pero no lo juego con principiantes – y a continuación hizo un gesto de desdén

- Bien – volvió a reír temiendo que aquello fuera una mentira más

Se sentía observada y con demasiada insistencia, nunca le importaba mucho pero hoy le impedían concentrare en las piezas de ajedrez. Levantó la cabeza y sus vistas chocaron. Esos ojos azules salvajes llenos de chispa, encanto y fuerza con esos ojos verde azul, pasivos y llenos de una vida muerta así como de sueños e ilusiones. Haruka abrió la boca. Eran dos polos opuestos pero algo fantástico ocurría entre ellas.

- Navidad. ¿Harás algo en navidad?

- Ir a esquiar

- Es lindo – volvió al libro

- ¿Te gusta Belinda? – y lo preguntó más por buscar un tema que por interés en saber la respuesta

- Sí, un día la haré mi novia – y también Haruka contestaba sin pensar, era una de esas pláticas bobas que se tiene por tenerse y se vuelven mecánicas

- Es linda… Y parece le gustas mucho

- Es linda… Y ella me gusta mucho… sus ojos, su carácter y… Es – Miraba atenta los ojos de Michiru envuelta por el hechizo

- Es

De nuevo silencio. Haruka observaba la cicatriz que apenas cerraba de su herida en la frente. Era enorme y pensaba si le dolería aún. Ella muchas veces se había lastimado pero nunca así y siempre le dolían. Miró cada rincón del cuerpo de la niña, seguía viéndose tan débil y frágil. Se hincó y de rodillas se acercó a ella. Tomó su mentón sin saber con certeza qué estaba haciendo

- Mande – demasiado tiempo suspendidas en la irrealidad para Michiru

- Te aburro

- ¿Me preguntas?

- No, lo afirmo… Soy una niña tonta con juegos estúpidos que aún se asusta de boberías y tú… Tú eres tan perfecta, como dijo Belinda, hermosa y madura… Eres diferente a mí… Te regreso tu libro, lo cierto es que nunca lo podré terminar de leer porque leer es entender y yo no he entendido nada… Igual lo puedo traducir pero sería una necedad leer algo sin entender… Supongo ganaste

- Pero Haru

Ella ya no le dio oportunidad de explicar más. Posó su dedo sobre esos labios rositas. Los observó en un momento que pareció eterno. Belinda tenía razón, Michiru era algo tan lejano e inalcanzable… Por lo menos para los mortales como ella. Y Michiru comprendió que su madre tenía razón, las personas como ella estaban destinadas a la soledad… Destinadas a perecer sin haber amado o ser amadas de verdad. Haruka se levantó del suelo para volver a sus juegos absurdos y una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Michiru, su última esperanza acaba de marchar

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Notas:_

_A todos muchas gracias por sus comentarios_

**womenvenus:** Lemon!! Mmmm... Definitivamente la primera temporada no tendra mucho de eso, ya los ultimos capitulos habrá besos y mucho romance

**v:u**: Intento ir al dia asi que no dejen de leerla

**Lanis:** La historia la dividiré en 3 temporadas, quiza una cuarta pero igual cada una finalizara. No suelo dejar las historia perdidas a veces me tardo en actualizar pero igual prometo ser constante


	8. Chapter 8

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**OCHO**

Miraba el techo buscando respuestas. Lo hubiera hecho en el cielo pero ahora llovía y no podía salir. Pensaba tanto en ella que pronto olvidó qué le apuraba de verdad. Rondaban las mismas ideas en su cabeza y es que las personas que la rodeaban no ayudaban mucho. Michiru se movía en un mundo que para entenderlo se debía tener muchos más años que nueve. Belinda tenía razón, vivía en una especie de castillo mágico, una fantasía donde ella es la princesa. Mundos diferentes, distantes y lejanos… cerró los ojos al escuchar que Hitori entraba en la habitación

- Anda dime que te apura

- Tú

- No mientas, si te apurara yo o tu padre estarías gritándome y no encerrada aquí…

- ¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Por qué nunca me escuchas! – gritó encolerizada

- Si te oí, pero no entendí… el ajedrez es complicado y bueno es algo que necesita mucha práctica

- Lo sabes jugar sí o no

- Pues sé lo básico – ahora era Hitori la enfada – Pero hay clases para ello

- Quiero tomar clases y aprender a jugar ajedrez y me gustaría aprender alemán y francés

- ¿Cómo? – y antes que volviera a gritar no la escuchaba, corrigió – Para qué, no haces ni estudias lo del colegio menos te gustará tener clases extras y tarea extra

- Pues no me conoces

- Te conozco tanto que sé no es normal ni ideas tuyas… Como tampoco comprendo por qué de la noche a la mañana lees por tu cuenta– observó el pequeño libro debajo de la cama – ¿Puedo ver qué lees?

- Es una novela erótica no apta para ti… Ah espera sí puedes leerla porque eres una zorra

- Basta – y la abofeteó cansada ya del infierno que le hacía la niña – El que sepas un idioma, ajedrez o leas la biblioteca entera no logrará le agrades a esa persona que te tiene así, es tu carácter es esa forma en que humillas y destruyes lo hermoso y los sueños de los demás… Y créeme Haruka primero aprende un poco de humanidad y gratitud antes que un idioma

- ¡Vete ¡ – gritaba con las lágrimas a punto de salir

Estuvo encerrada toda la tarde. Se contuvo de llorar demasiado tiempo y la cabeza le dolía. Oyó a Hitori y cerró los ojos fingiéndose dormida. Sintió el colchón se movía y enfada abrió sus ojitos observando a la joven sentada a un lado suyo.

- ¿Le has dicho que la quieres? O es lo quieres. Contigo no se sabe. Pero le has dicho algo así: Te quiero, me caes bien, eres agradable, me gusta estar contigo…

- ¡Vete!

- ¡No se va morir porque se lo digas! Tu madre ya se iba a morir se lo dijeras o no su periodo en la tierra había terminado… ¡Entiéndelo! Vale más saber amaste y se fue que nunca haberlo hecho

- ¡Que te vayas!

- Y esta es la dirección, son clases de ajedrez, el permiso y la inscripción están, tú decides… es mañana a las seis la primera clase…

Por fin se marchaba. Tomó el papel, no estaba lejos y en bicicleta podía llegar, tal vez con eso lo lograría… Podría penetrar o por lo menos mirar el mundo de Michiru sin terminar sintiéndose despedazada.

& & & & &

Más o menos no entendía nada. Le daba dolor de cabeza tantas normas y movimientos. Que si el caballito se movía en L que si los peones, que enroscar al rey… ¿Y que tal si tomaban las fichas con caras simpáticas y jugaban a castillos y dragones? Los caballitos serían la infantería del Rey, la reina podía salir a combatir como en el juego y los peones serían soldaditos a los que nombraría de acuerdo a sus talentos en batalla. Las torres en vista de lo aburridas que eran se convertirían en dragones llameantes y los alfiles que no sabía que eran serían caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y triangular en el caso del rey blanco. Tomó las piezas y comenzó su propio juego mientras el profesor seguía repitiendo cómo mover a cada uno.

- Aquí vamos

Dragones protegiendo las entradas. Un rey negro fiero que con sus vasallos atacaba a un temeroso rey blanco que se escondía detrás de sus grandes caballeros…

- ¡Haruka!

- Sí – levantó la cabecita

- Pon atención… Si no entiendes cómo mover la pieza no podrás jugar correctamente

- Sí – Y si jugaban como ella decía… por lo menos empezarían ya

Odiaba a Hitori por tener razón. Sufría dolor de cabeza, se aburrió horrores y no entendió nada, pero por lo menos memorizó un par de cosas con lo que le comprobaría a Michiru sabía jugar… o por lo menos sabía más que ella. Sonrió contenta y la cabeza volvió a punzarle de forma espantosa

- ¿Quieres una pastilla?

- No y vete

- La que debería estar enojada soy yo… Me llamaste zorra

- Y tú me pegaste

- ¿Te gustaría te insultara?

- No es un insulto – pero guardo silencio porque sabía que le volvería a pegar si decía otra bobería tan hiriente

- No creo que seas un animalito para entender solamente a golpes ¿O sí? Te digo quién sí sabe jugar y muy bien

- Sí

- Tu padre – frunció el ceño

Bueno si le servía de consuelo él le habló primero. Se sentó frente a él, pero estaba ocupado en el diario como siempre. Afinó la garganta y cansada de ser ignorada gritó. Lucas dejó el periódico observando que tenía compañía. Buscó alrededor pensando si le abría castigado algo que necesitara.

- ¿Me enseñas a jugar ajedrez? Es muy aburrido ir a clases y tú podías resumirlo para mí

- ¿Tomas clases de ajedrez?

- Sí – dijo con cierto enfado, se suponía él dio el dinero y el permiso

- Es muy complicado y la verdad no me gusta jugarlo con principiantes

La cejita de la niña se arqueó en una mueca de sorpresa ¿Dónde escuchó esas palabras? A ver… quizá fueron suyas, algo parecido le dijo a Michiru cuando la pobre niña lo único que pretendía era una plática sana… Y también le sugirió se ayudara sola porque la molestaba demasiado con sus necedades que de plano ni entendía ni sabía. Su padre rió. Era graciosa su mueca.

- Pero necesita paciencia. Es un juego de estrategia, calma y pensamiento… Si te enfadas, gritas o maldices no ganarás… Y te enseño a cambio de un favor

- Cuál

- Abusaré… Quiero poder salir todos los viernes con Hitori sin que tú me armes un tango

- Pero no te interesa… sales con ella a pesar que grite o pataleé

- Pero es molesto… ¿Ves? No soy tan aprovechado – sonrió

- Bien

De nuevo Michiru se fue temprano. Pero Haruka estaba muy orgullosa, la había dejado sorprendida platicándole de estrategias para ganar y enroscar al rey aunque todavía no entendía bien por qué el rey debía estar enroscado y es que la palabra le recordaba a los gatos cuando duermen. Le habló de la historia del ajedrez y cómo se movía cada pieza, Michiru sonreía y la observaba con cierta adoración. Decidió ir a verla a su escuela nueva. En cuanto la campana sonó corrió al salón de Angelina y casi a súplicas le sacó la dirección

- Se supone no debería decírtela – replicaba la niña apuntándola en un papelito

- Eres un amor – la besó

- ¡Me amas! – gritaba emocionada

Tomó el autobús pues a pie nunca llegaría. Tardó una hora, sin embargo valía la pena por su linda Michiru. Miró sorprendida las instalaciones. Se siguió de largo algo torpe, no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde buscarla o cómo preguntar por ella. A lo lejos vio unos juegos y unos niños. Emprendió la carrera para preguntar por su niña. Pero ya no era necesario pregunta por ella, allí estaba.

- Vamos – decía la niña de ojos verdes mágicos – No me digas que lo olvidaste de nuevo

- No molestes – reía Michiru – la reina se mueve en todas direcciones pero la última vez me la mataste en mi primer movimiento

- Bueno si me la pones en bandeja de plata – guardó silencio – Qué se te perdió

- Ella – contestó la rubia señalando a Michiru

Fue un instante que pareció eterno. Sus miradas salvajes chocaban una y otra vez, ella con sus ojos vedes mágicos y místicos, su piel canela brillaba y su cabellera negra se movía por el viento. Del otro lado esos ojos zarcos que ya reclamaban por aquello que creían eran legítimos dueños.

- Haruka – saludó Michiru – No deberías estar aquí

- Por qué no

- Porque no – contestó Fernando

- ¿Sabes jugar? – interrogó el niño tartamudo de lentes señalando el tablero

- Sí – contestó con rabia Haruka observando lo hermosa que era la niña con quien Michiru jugaba

Había encanto en toda su persona, su sonrisa era la de un ángel y sus ojos majestuosos inspiraban al amor, era un hechizo perpetuo que dejaba sin aliento. Muchísimos más divinos que los ojos de su Belinda y de verdad que nunca creyó ver algo más fantástico. Se sentó en el lugar que Michiru le desocupó. Ésta era la peor de sus ideas, aún no aprendía a jugar y ahora estaba retando a una niña que según los comentarios de los chiquillos era un genio para el juego. Miró sus facciones tiernas y finas. La niña se acomodó el cabello negro en una coleta mientras los chiquillos se apresuraban a ordenar las piezas en el tablero

- En esta esquina la campeona de la parte Norte de Japón y futura emperadora del Ajedrez: Jessica Wiechers

- Y en esta otra –anunció otra niña – Campeón de una parte muy lejana: Haruka Tenoh

- Pido las negras – y hasta su sonrisa era divina

El juego comenzó mal para Haruka, equivocó el movimiento de una pieza y las risas estallaron de inmediato. Fernando le corrigió, haciéndole hincapié en que los peones no se saltaban unos a otros en el tablero, después le dijo que se tranquilizara porque los nervios traicionaban al mejor jugador. Haruka sabía que todos ya se habían dado cuenta no sabía jugar. Su padre le dijo que eran cosas que uno sabía mucho antes de que moviera la primera pieza. Movió otra pieza y las risitas burlonas seguían escuchándose. Miró a Fernando para saber si había errado de nuevo el movimiento pero lo que erró fue el plan porque Jessica se acaba de comer a la reina blanca

- Ponte aguzado – le dijo Jessica con gran seriedad

- Te doy ventaja – Esperaba ella también se la diera

Diez minutos duró la masacre, en dos movimientos más destruyó a su rey y aunque Fernando le anticipó el final infeliz de su rey no supo cómo liberarlo de la agonía a tiempo. Los chiquillos gritaron victoreando a su actual campeón. Jessica levantó el puño en son de victoria. Le dio unas palmaditas a la niña rubia y volvieron a acomodar las piezas de ajedrez para el siguiente duelo

- Ella es muy buena – sonrió con ternura su bella niña

- Ni tanto – la miraba con odio

- Todavía falta mucho para que salga…

- ¿Y si vengo por ti y vamos a mi casa?

- No puedo

- ¡Otra clase especial!

- No

- ¡Saldrás con la niña esa… sabrá jugar ajedrez muy bien pero no sabe divertirse ni es tan linda y simpática como yo! – dio media vuelta sin permitirle a Michiru explicarle nada

- Dios santo qué le pasa – masculló la niña parada a medio patio observando cómo Haruka se marchaba rabiando

& & & & &

Se sentó observando con cuidado el movimiento de la pieza que ejecutaba su padre. Movió al peón que en el siguiente turno, su padre se lo comió. Se rascó la cabeza, de verdad necesitaba demasiada paciencia jugar algo así. Aún le dolía el orgullo, esa niña la destruyó en minutos, por lo menos su padre la dejaba un poco más en el juego. Alzó la vista observando la sonrisa boba de su progenitor.

- Y jugué con una niña de allí ajedrez – platicaba

- ¿De verdad?

- Y me ganó

- Bueno es que… Te falta práctica – pero esa sonrisa boba no auguraba nada bueno

- Qué es esa escuela… Por qué yo no voy a ella

- Porque es para niños especiales y por lo visto esa niña era de la clase de superdotados

- ¿Y?

- Niños genios

- Pero un día le podré ganar – silencio. Levantó la vista con furia – Puedo o no

- Bueno – pero él no sabía si decirle la verdad y romper de una buena vez sus ilusiones o quedarse callado permitiendo que ella soñara más lejos de lo que podía llegar

- Me lleva – y de un manotazo quitó del escritorio las piezas y el tablero.

En el piso lo pateó de nuevo con saña como si él pudiera darle mayor capacidad. Su padre levantó las manos esperando que la niña terminara con su rabieta. Debió contestar pronto, ahora aunque le dijera que era posible ella lo cuestionaría. Lo sentía, pero Haruka pedía imposibles. Primero las carreras de autos y MotoCross, luego que su madre viviera y finalmente ganarle a un niño superdotado. Si alguna vez quería enseñarle algo era a tener metas más viables. Quizá era mediocridad pero debía plantar los pies en la realidad, darse cuenta qué podía y que no hacer… antes que la vida siguiera destruyéndole las esperanzas

- Un día jugarás muy bien

- Pero nunca como para ganarle – volvió a patear el tablero – Me odio

Se recargó en la pared mientras el dolor consumía su alma. Oyó a su padre levantando las piezas y después sintió su mano. Salió del despacho echa una furia directo al sótano donde sin más golpeó todo lo que a su paso encontró

- Un día

Pero sabía que no habría ese día. El tiempo pasó y la noche llegó, siguió allí hasta el amanecer cuando Hitori fue a verla para saber si se pensaba quedarse allí hasta mañana o si se iría ya a dormir. No contestó.

& & & & &

Michiru le cerró el paso con todo y que sabía se llevaría un empujó o un buen golpe. Haruka levantó la vista, sus ojos azules fulguraban odio y violencia, la misma que a veces se veía reflejada en lo adultos y en aquellos que han perdido todas las ilusiones en su vida. Pensó en dejarla pasar pero de verdad quería ayudarla y terminar con la agonía en que su amiguita vivía.

- Siento lo que pasó ayer… Jessica es muy diestra, ha ganado concursos y…

- Y crees no puedo ganarle

- No es eso… Solamente que… Jugaste muy bien y sé que lo que quieras puedes lograrlo

- Y empezaré contigo… ¡Muévete!

- ¿Me disculpas?

- Ya eres feliz, me humillaste… Sí, no sé jugar ajedrez, apenas estoy aprendiendo y qué… Un día… Un día… Me tienes harta, eres una maldita chiquilla arrogante y presumida, te detesto y no quiero me vuelvas a hablar en toda tu vida. No soy como tú, no conozco muchos sinónimos para definirte la clase de persona nefasta y odiosa que eres para mí

- Sabía lo del ajedrez – gritó Michiru reteniéndola – No soy estúpida, pero lo único que quería era… estar contigo – disminuyó el tono de su voz – Escúchame por favor

- ¡Muévete!

- Por los dioses no seas necia… Me hinco si quieres, discúlpame no era mi intención humillarte o…

- ¡Joder mi orgullo! – y sin más la empujo. Michiru fue a dar al suelo – Te dije que te movieras, no me gusta repetir las cosas

& & & & &

Durante una semana siguió molesta. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Una mañana ella no asistió clases. Pero nadie lo notó, porque con nadie hablaba ya. Su prima le dijo que se había sentido un poco mal pero para ella se trataba más de tristeza. Haruka frunció la boca sobreentendió que ella era la culpable y tal parecía que Angelina lo adivinó, entonces corrigió, estaba triste por otras mejores razones que una niña que no le hablara por un bobo juego de mesa.

- Si quieres te invito a comer y la ves

- No

- Es un pretexto excelente… Comerás gratis

- Lo pensaré – la comida superaba a su orgullo dolido

No lo pensó mucho. A la salida ya la esperaba para ir a su casa, hasta ya había llamado a su padre para pedir permiso.

- Michiru – llamó la niña en cuanto llegó a su casa

- La niña duerme – sonrió la sirvienta

Angelina y Haruka subieron corriendo a la habitación de la chiquilla. Michiru acaba de despertar, se estaba acomodando la ropa cuando ellas entraron. Haruka la atropelló, venía tan aprisa que no pudo frenar. Michiru rió encantada y Haruka se sobó la cabeza. Miró sus ojos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamarla perezosa y dormilona. Pero lo que vino después fue algo inesperado y que nunca imaginó. Aunque sabía que con Michiru las situaciones siempre eran impredecibles y rayando en lo anormal eso fue el acabose. Ella le contaba un poco sobre la escuela y cómo la abandonó en el trabajo en dúo que todos hacían, le dijo que le traía la tarea y un dulce. Michiru no parecía estarla escuchando, se sobaba las sienes con insistencia y volteaba a todos lados inquieta como si se estuviera cuidando de algo o alguien.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Pero ella no le contestó. Se puso en pie, inquieta y nerviosa. Abrió la boca sin decir nada, luego volteó como si siguiera el rastro de algo que ella no veía. Después gritó pidiendo que se detuviera, saliera de su cabeza o donde estuviera y la dejara en paz. Haruka frunció el ceño extrañada por la actitud. Cayó hincada apretándose con fuerza la cabeza, Haruka se hincó también para ver qué le ocurría

- Vete – y sin más le dio un fuerte empujón

Aquel golpe fue sobrehumano. Entre gritos y por el efecto del golpe en su cabeza cuando cayó al suelo, ya no supo con certeza qué sucedió. Vio al padre de Angelina entrar a la habitación, sujetó con fuerza a Michiru y entre jaloneos logró descubrirle el brazo donde la aplicó una inyección. Haruka se levantó del suelo todavía asustada.

- Sal de aquí – ordenó el hombre

- ¿Ella está bien?

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo correspondiente a Michiru

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**NUEVE**

Si entendía un poco y sabía que no era así, Haruka estaba celosa de Jessica. Cómo podía estar celosa cuando ni siquiera mostraba interés en ella. Siempre y para todo era Belinda y por lo visto así sería hasta el final de sus vidas. No podía seguir soñando despierta con tonterías ni con amores que no serían para ella nunca, como Haruka. En cambio, Jessica era otra cosa, la semejanza entre ellas era tal que se entendían sin necesidad de hablar mucho. Vivían una vida desordenada por no poder comprender del todo el cómo funcionaba la humanidad donde habitaban. Vivían en hogares disfuncionales que ante la sociedad eran funcionales y perfectos. Estaban destinadas al olvido, la soledad y la tristeza porque algún juguetón dios se le ocurrió dotarlas de un sexto sentido.

- ¿Tienes tiempo? – oyó la voz de Jessica

- Sí, siéntate

- Quisiera aprender un poco de japonés… soy torpe y me falta ayuda… ¿Me ayudas? – mostró sus dientes finos en una señal amistosa de sonrisa boba

- Sí – rió

Y ahora pasaba mucho mayor tiempo con ella. Jugaban mucho, le enseñaba ajedrez y a cambio ella le enseñaba a escribir correctamente. Jessica era más explosiva y salvaje que la propia Haruka, si su torbellino no sabía cuándo detenerse o lo que eran los límites Jessica ni siquiera había escuchado la palabra. No medía consecuencia. A veces parecía que su torpeza radicaba más en la falta de pensamiento y lógica de sus arrebatos, que en esa forma explosiva de su carácter.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Soy hija única – sonrió la niña de cabellera aguamarina

- Yo sí tengo hermanos… Somos cinco en la familia, pero yo soy la única loca

- ¿Cuatro hermanos?

- El más grande que viste en la piscina se llama Jean y luego Andrea con quien vas a clases de natación… Sydney y finalmente el pequeño Benjamín… No pongas esa cara, somos adoptados

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno menos Sydney… Mi madre es estéril y quería muchos niños así que optaron por adoptar y finalmente llegó el tan esperado niño pero ya éramos muchos… A mí me adoptaron cuando era un bebé… Así que no recuerdo a mi madre, ni nada… Tenía seis semanas de vida

- Debe ser lindo…

- No lo es – sonrió – No hay lazos tan fuertes como cuando eres su sangre… Te apuesto a que si no fueras sangre de tu madre actual ella te querría menos

- Michiru guardó silencio porque sabía era verdad. Por lo menos en su caso.

& & & & &

Y lo peor estaba por venir. Su torbellino se presentó a su clases especiales y para colmo de males se le ocurrió reta a la mejor jugadora de ajedrez de todo Tokio y creía que del Japón. Aunque ella no tenía práctica a leguas se veía que Haruka nunca en su vida había jugado un partido real de ajedrez, y si no le fallaba mucho la percepción ni idea tenía de cómo acomodar las piezas en el tablero. Le hizo señas a Jessica para que por lo menos le dejara dar diez minutos de batalla y si se podía la dejara ganar porque su dolido orgullo lo pagaría ella.

- Qué – decía Jessica sin entender las señas de la niña

El juego comenzó y como esperaba pedió. No sin antes ser humillada por errar el movimiento de una pieza. Todos se dieron cuenta que nunca había jugado y para colmo se seguían burlando alegando que sus nervios la traicionaron y por eso no sabía ni cuál era el alfil y cuál el peón. Jessica les lanzó una mirada colérica que los tranquilizó.

- Ella es muy buena – sonrió con ternura esperando calmar el berrinche que ya asomaba

- Ni tanto – la miraba con odio. Como si hubiera visto en Jessica el enemigo a vencer

Todavía falta mucho para que salga…

- ¿Y si vengo por ti y vamos a mi casa?

- No puedo

- ¡Otra clase especial!

- No

- ¡Saldrás con la niña esa… sabrá jugar ajedrez muy bien pero no sabe divertirse ni es tan linda y simpática como yo! – dio media vuelta sin permitirle a Michiru explicarle nada

- Dios santo qué le pasa – masculló la niña parada a medio patio observando cómo Haruka se marchaba rabiando

Intentó solucionarlo al día siguiente pero Haruka era terca y necia como nadie. Creía ya que hasta era más fácil negociar con un perro con rabia que con ella. Al día siguiente se esperó en la entrada y sabiendo que terminaría mal le cerró el paso a la terca niña rubia que se negaba a hablar con ella. Pero las cosas terminaron más mal

- ¡Muévete!

- Por los dioses no seas necia… Me hinco si quieres, discúlpame no era mi intención humillarte o …

- ¡Joder mi orgullo! – y sin más la empujo. Michiru fue a dar al suelo – Te dije que te movieras, no me gusta repetir las cosas

Le dolió el alma más que el empujón. Se quedó en el salón a la hora de recreo y hubiera llorado pero las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo se mantuvieron retenidas hoy se habían secado. Se quedó observando el pizarrón quieta como siempre lo hacía, el tiempo pasó lento pero para ella daba igual. La campana sonó y sus condiscípulos volvieron a clases.

- Ya voy – le dijo su prima a la salida – Vete yendo al auto ya voy

- Sí – dio media vuelta Michiru.

Su tío ya las esperaba y en vista que Angelina no salía decidió ir por ella. Michiru se subió al auto. Recargó la cabeza hacia atrás y esperó como siempre. Quizá un día sus deseos se hicieran verdad lo claro era que hoy no… Ni la semana que venía… ni siquiera ese año debía esperarlo. Cerró los ojos para soñar con un mundo distante donde ella podía ser la protagonista sin sufrimientos ni lamentos.

- ¿Extrañas tu casa? – le sacó su tío de sus cavilaciones

- No – contestó con sequedad

- Ellos deben extrañarte… Eres tan educada y refinada y no un brincolín loco como mi hija… Por cierto dónde te metiste Angelina que tienes el uniforme echo un desastre

- Jugaba, cosa que mi prima nunca hace

- Juega limpio – rió por el chiste bobo que sólo él entendió

Michiru tenía clases pero decidió no ir. Estaba cansada, tiste y con ganas de llorar claro que todavía las lágrimas seguían empeñadas en no salir. Se miró en el espejo ¿Y si su madre tenía razón? A lo mejor se le acabaron las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Se mareo y entre aquel mar de confusión volvió a esa escena terrible. Entre espectros veía a su madre golpeándola. Aún le dolían los golpes que le dejaron aquella terrible paliza. Abrió los ojos pero ya no se reconocía en el espejo, era como ver un fantasma. Oyó un ruido extraño de esos que sabía solamente ella era partícipe. Miró atenta el espejo y entre las sombras vio moverse esa silueta misteriosa. Bajó la mirada recordando cada palabra de su madre en esa noche trágica. Por lo menos logró salvar a su padre y con eso se sentía feliz, si era franca también se salvó ella… Unos días antes, enloquecida buscando cómo salvar a su padre sin parecer tan loca tuvo otro extraño sueño. En él vio su propia muerte que sería antes de ese año a manos de su madre. La mujer perdería el control, peor que esa noche. Sería la primera vez que mostrara su saña y la última porque ella ya no sobreviviría a aquella paliza. Necesitaba dejar de creer que esos sueños raros predecían el futuro… Si se hubiera quedado quieta y callada en la reunión su madre no le hubiera pegado y ahora estaría en casa. De todos modos había tenido otro plan mucho mejor para traer a su padre a casa y evitar muriera en el incendio…

- Diga – levanto el móvil

- Es Jessica… Quería saber cómo se llama esa letra rara torcida

- Veamos – sonrió por la manera cómo la describía la chiquilla

Oyó un fuerte estallido y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Su alma de niña se destrozaba a cada segundo y hacía lo imposible por mantenerse a salvo y mantener la ilusión pero ya nada restaba en ese mundo, por lo menos nada para ella. Mirar de frente sus miedos, ver hacia delante y luchar por un mejor mañana. Su vida se despedazó y hora seguía el turno a su corazón. Ya no escuchaba a Jessica.

- ¿Quieres salir?

- ¿Mande? – la niña se perdió en la conversación, intentaba describirle la letra rara que tenía frente a ella y Michiru le pedía una cita o algo parecido

- Que si sales conmigo… Iremos a algún sitio… El que quieras

- Bien, te veo en media hora en el centro

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, nadie en esa casa notaría su ausencia. Le dijo a la sirvienta que no la molestara el resto de la tarde porque estaba muy cansada, por lo que dormiría una larga siesta. Volvió a la habitación, cerró por fuera con llave y con los bolsillos llenos de dinero se salió a la calle. No debía ser tan difícil llegar al centro

& & & & &

Llegó una hora después. Resultaba que sí era más difícil de lo que parecía. Pero para su suerte, Jessica también había escapado y creyendo que era muy fácil llegar se había perdido. Ambas niñas se rieron pensando que su torpeza era la falta de salidas. Michiru no tenía ni idea a dónde ir. Jessica sugirió el cine.

- Bueno allí se mete mis hermanos cuando se escapan

- ¿Y qué hay allí de interesante?

- ¿Conoces un cine?

- Eh… No

- ¡No! De qué planeta vienes – y Michiru contestó con un gran pellizco

Así quedó. El cine sería la primera parada de su loca tarde. Se pegaron a la cartelera. Jessica escogería porque Michiru no tenía interés en ninguna película anunciada. Escogió una película de horror que sonaba fantástica, pero en taquilla pidió entradas para la sala cuatro

- La nuestra está en la cinco

- Cállate brutita

Apenas vio que el guardia desviaba la vista y se colaron hasta la cinco. Adentro Jessica le explicó que la película era exclusiva para adultos por lo que a ellas no les venderían un boleto. Michiru se sentó impresionada por el sitio. Invitaría a sus padres a un sitio así. Se dejó llevar por la película que al final a la única que asustó fue a la pobre Jessica. A la media hora estaba abrazada a ella aterrada y con los nervios de punta

- Yo conozco muertos y eso da risa – reía Michiru encantada

- Yo también y eso me da también miedo

- ¿Has visto muertos? Gente muerta – observó sus ojos verdes

- Ahm, este los que ven los niños… ¿o hablas de verdad?

- No quién ve los de verdad – se encogieron en sus sillones.

La película terminó. Y ellas salieron riendo. El siguiente destino fue un restaurante. El jefe de meseros las observaba con cierto recelo pero decidió atenderlas porque conocía a una de ellas: Michiru Kaioh. Aunque era extraño acudieran dos niñas solas a un restaurante tan caro. Jessica también se lo hizo saber, ella hubiera preferido una pizzería o hamburguesas

- Tú escogiste la película yo el restaurante y éste es mi favorito – chillaba la niña

- Bien

& & & & &

A la mañana siguiente se sentía muy mal, había tenido un ligero mareo y para rematar seguí padeciendo alucinaciones que se estaban volviendo más severas. Le pidió a su tío permiso para quedarse y dada su palidez no se negó. Para el medio día, cuando se vestía oyó voces en la sala. Supuso que su prima latosa había vuelto del colegio. Entonces, la dar la vuelta se topó con los ojos juguetones de Haruka y también con su cabeza.

- Eres una perezosa. Me abandonaste…

Y hasta allí escuchó Michiru. Un intenso dolor de cabeza nubló su vista y razón. Oía ruidos que no lograba entender de dónde provenían. Veía cosa que sabía no estaban allí hasta que ya no supo con certeza si era así. Perdió el control completamente, hasta que terminó empujando a Haruka por error. Logró reconocerla cuando ella estaba ya en el suelo. Demasiado tarde. Golpeó con rabia un mueble y estaba por darle un golpe a la supuesta sombra pero su tío alcanzó a sujetarla. Ella no lo reconoció. Forcejeó con su opresor durante largo rato hasta que sintió un ligero pinchazo en el brazo. Lo demás fue confuso. Perdió la conciencia y cuando volvió en sí estaba en algún sitio que desconocía. Veía le hablaban pero no lograba entender qué le decía y contestar era imposible, su cuerpo se había dormido tanto que ya no respondía a sus órdenes

& & & & &

A intervalos despertaba y como realmente no quería hablar con nadie volvía a cerrar los ojos para dormir o para fingir lo hacía así. Una tarde escuchó la voz de Haruka, no tenía una noción clara de cuánto tiempo había trascurrido pues como dormía tanto y a cualquier hora; bien podría haber pasado meses o un día. Sintió su aroma y después su aliento en su oído, le susurraba abriera los ojos. Así lo hizo

- Mira te traje un regalo bonito – sacaba de su mochila el paquete de estrellas fluorescente – Te gustan tanto y aquí encerrada no creo puedas verlas, así cuando abras tus ojitos podrás verlas… Hasta te traje un marcianito y un astronauta con su navecita

Michiru volvió a cerrar los ojos. Claro que era un lindo detalle, pero ella no tenía ni ganas de verla.

- No es contra ti – decía Angelina – Está así desde ese día

- Creí le haría feliz

- Creo ni te escuchó

Salieron de la habitación. Haruka se sentó en las escaleras. Quería saber cómo ayudarla pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir allí observando. Hitori le explicó que no se moriría, y que buscaban aún el por qué estaba así. Quizá el golpe en la cabeza hubiera afectado su cerebro o algún tipo de reacción extraña a la tristeza

- Nunca le dije que la quería – se repetía en las noches ya a sola

- Bueno pues díselo… Quizá sí te oiga

- ¡Toca la maldita puerta!

- Ya me voy

& & & & &

Michiru se frotaba insistentemente el brazo. Intentaba conservar un poco de lucidez para oír a Jessica pero el dolor no le dejaba mucho de su cordura para ello. Levantó la vista. Se quedó pasmada observando que allí estaba también Haruka y por los gestos de Angelina y la propia niña rubia tenía buen rato allí. Jessica esquivó las miradas furiosas de la chiquilla.

- Debo irme – dijo por fin

- Sí – contestó Michiru aún pensando a qué hora llegaron

- Cuídate mucho… Ah y te quiero – le besó en la mejilla

Haruka abrió grande la boca. Su sorpresa fue tal que reaccionó hasta que la pobre Jessica estaba a salvo de ella. Angelina le cerró el paso cuando intentó ir a reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo. La niña le hizo una seña, no debía dejar sola a su prima aun enferma y claro loca

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- El qué – contestó Michiru desubicada de la plática

- El brazo, tienes buen rato sobándolo – la tomó con dulzura de la mano para poder levantar la puntita de la manga y ver qué tanto tenía

- Es por las inyecciones – sonrió con cierto dejo de tristeza

- Pues a mí no me las ponen allí – se rió animadamente

- Bueno es que son de otras – le sacó la lengua

Haruka se sentó cerca de ella. La abrazó con esa calidez especial con la que la trataba y que reflejaba el amor incondicional que sentía por ella. Michiru intentó liberarse y la pobre niña un poco sorprendida se levantó de la cama.

- Siento haber arruinado tu cita con Jessica

- Cuál cita

- Bueno es que estabas platicando con ella y apenas llegué yo y te quedaste muda… Yo hago eso cuando veo a alguien que no quería ver… o alguien detestable

Ahora lo recordaba. La vio llegar y se molestó mucho por las miradas y esas insinuaciones de su prima que Haruka contestaba con sonrisa burlona. Jessica era su invitada y si estaba allí era porque le preocupaba su salud. Nadie de su salón, nadie aparte de Jessica mostraba cariño por ella y ese par le agradecían tratándola con desprecio

- Eres muy hostil con ella. Y sí, me molesta hagas eso

- No me cae bien

- Pero eso no quita la educación

- Lo siento – rechinó los dientes – Me voy entonces… Ya entendí no me quieres cerca de ti

- Dije que me molesté por ello no que te odiaba… Si mal lo recuerdo quien dijo eso fuiste tú – frunció el entrecejo

- Pero no es cierto, estaba enojada y te quería pedir una disculpa, porque soy muy mala contigo – se siguió a la puerta

- No te vayas… Por favor

No se lo pidió dos veces en un segundo Haruka saltó a la cama. Michiru rió animadamente. La abrazó de nuevo. Se acercó a ella y a milímetros de su oído le susurró lo que por tanto tiempo estuvo evitando decir por el temor

- Te quiero

Besó su mejilla con delicadeza y Michiru por primera vez en su vida logró sacar el sin fin de pasiones encontradas que se quedaron aplazadas y hasta dormidas en su alma. Lloró con furia, dolor y agonía. Sujetó a Haruka de la camisa y entre llantos le suplicó porque no la abandonara, porque la amara. La locura se apodero de su razón y de nuevo las incoherencias siguieron a sus arrebatos extraños. Haruka intentó separarse de ella para pedir auxilio pero cedió a las suplicas de la niña.

- No te vayas

- Te quiero – volvió a susurrarle – Y eso nunca cambiará

Por desdicha Michiru sabía eran palabras. Simples palabras que el viento se llevaba. Su tío entraba seguido de la joven que contrataron para tenderla. La sujetó con fuerza y sacó del bolsillo el sedante inyectable. Michiru lloró más y buscó por todos los medios liberarse de su opresor. Haruka la sujetó con fuerza esta vez

- Quédate quieta por favor – le susurró al oído – Te prometo que cuando despiertes estaré aquí

Se quedó tranquila, dejando así que aquel medicamento la entregara más pronto a los brazos de Morfeo. Durmió mucho tiempo y tan profundo que cuando despertó le pareció había pasado una eternidad. Estaba muy tranquila y aunque se sentía todavía en un sueño por los efectos secundarios podía controlarse más.

- Hola dormilona – escuchó la voz de Haruka y la luz se encendió.

- Buenos días – se frotó los ojos

- Noches, son las ocho de la noche

Lo pero terminaba. En su segunda revisión el médico la dio de alta. Y ella volvió a su vida normal. Pero esta vez su ánimo era diferente porque sabía que las estrellas cumplieron su capricho… Alguien la amaba… Con tanta pasión y fuerza como ella misma lo hacía. Sonrió mientras colocaba las Estrellas fluorescentes en el techo de su habitación…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**_NOTAS:_**

Muhcas gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios... Lanis, V:u, womenvenus, LuKy y espero con esto contestar a todos:

Michiru esta un poco loca y su amiguita tambien, de hecho es un poco mas complejo lo que les sucede, el tipo de niña que es Michiru existe, son niños especiales con ciertas capacidades de observacion y razonamiento tan avanzados y poco apegados a una realidad que muchas veces asustan, la mama de Michiru, nuestra querida y apreciada Elo (pa los cuates) no logra comprender ni aceptar que su niña es distinta asi que simplemente finge no suceden las cosas.

Haruka definitivamente seguira sufriendola con Jessica y sobre las edades mas o menos la primera temporada abarca de los 9 a los 11 años, ahorita tienen 10. El final de la primera temporada es su graduacion de primaria ) A que se vera bonita Michiru con su vestidito de graduacion...

Sorry por las confusiones,procuraré ya no olvidar poner en el encabezado de quien va el capitulo para que sea mas claro y definitivamente seran 3 temporadas si el fic pega tan bien como va (Muchos reviews!!!!) y si la escuela esta tranquila me aventare la 4 lo que si prometo es ponerle un final y no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre una actualizacion y otra


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo correspondiente a Haruka

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DIEZ**

Sí, estaba demasiado sensible pero la culpa era de… De cómo dejaba en su vida se acumularan las emociones. Se quedó con su caja de chocolates extendida y Michiru repitió que no podía comer uno. Estaba a punto de llorar. Preguntó si no le gustaban y su niña se encogió de hombros. Hizo un pequeño pucherito que intentaba retener el pronto colapso nervioso que terminaría en un llanto sin igual. Michiru escogió un chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca, le dio una gran mordida para felicidad de Haruka

- Son muy ricos –decía la niña mientras sus ojitos adquirían cierto destello extraño

- ¡Michiru comiendo chocolates! – gritaba Angelina – Qué sorpresas… ahora sí puedo decir lo he…

Ya no pudo terminar la frase. Michiru le arrebató la caja de chocolates a Haruka y enloquecida por la azúcar que en toda su corta vida no había probado comenzó a devorar cada uno de ellos. En un parpadeo se terminó la caja y como su instinto dulcero no estaba saciado se lanzó a la cocina a buscar más glucosa.

- Creo no debiste darle uno… Por algo mi tía se los prohíbe

- ¿Será porque la enloquecen?

- No qué va ¡Sí! Y mejor vamos a detenerla

En la cocina Michiru se echaba a la boca puños y puños de azúcar. Ya se había comido todo el betún y los dulces que la sirvienta escondía para dárselos a las niñas de postre. Haruka la sujetó pero la manía de los caramelos era tan fuerte que en un movimiento leve la aventó lejos. Corrió a la sala donde su tío tenía una caja de chocolates. Y Angelina le cerró el paso pero solamente sirvió como tope para disminuir la velocidad de la niña come dulces

- Por algo no le daban dulces

- ¡Hemos creado un monstruo! – gritaba Haruka

Intentaron detenerla sin resultados favorables. En menos de media hora se había comido todo lo dulce que pudo encontrar en la casa. Ahora estaba en la planta alta de la casa brincando muy cerca de la escalera.

- Ahora sé que siente mi padre cuando soy así

- ¡Se matará! – lloraba Angelina – Y lo peor es que no creo me disculpen con la excusa que se murió mi madre

- ¡Cállate! Consígueme un dulce

- Ella se comió todos

- En mi mochila tengo goma de mascar

Apenas la tuvo en sus manos y comenzó a llamar a Michiru. Servía de carnada perfecta, la niña dejó de saltar y portase como un torbellino arrasa dulces para atender a Haruka. Corrió desesperada a quitarle la goma pero Haruka la sentenció si daba un paso más se la comía ella

- Ahora siéntate

- ¡Dámelo! – pero se sentó

Por fin lograron encerrarla en una habitación. Ambas niñas se miraban preguntándose cuánto podía estar así. Y ese cuanto se alargó por tres horas. Ahora la habitación era un desastre. La ropa estaba regada por doquier, los libros tirados y aquello parecía un campo de una batalla muy salvaje. Michiru estaba tendida en la cama quejándose de dolor de estómago y Haruka no dejaba de repetir que se portaría bien con Hitori, ahora había vivido en carne propia lo que era controlar un remolino imparable. Por su parte Angelina seguía repitiendo que entendía por qué su tía no la dejaba ni comerse una galletita con chispitas de chocolate y la próxima vez haría caso a las indicaciones

- Me duele mi estómago… Creo vomitaré

- ¿Otro dulce prima?

- ¡Dónde! – gritó emocionada

- No te volveremos a dar uno – sentenció Haruka – Ves las consecuencias y no te apiadas, tienes una indigestión por tanta azúcar

- Me duele… No volveré a comer un dulce en lo que me resta de vida

Pero una vez probados eran incapaces de ser olvidados y menos cuando se depositaban como obsesiones en la mente de los niños. Quería otro dulce y a como diera lugar se lo comería. Las dos pequeñas culpables la vigilaba a todas horas y Michiru aparentaba cordura para que se olvidaran de una buena vez de ella y así se pudiera atragantar de aquel manjar que tantos años evitó

- Creo le tendremos que decir a tú papá lo que hicimos

- Mira no me apura mi padre sino mi tía… ¡Me masacrará viva!

- Igual lo hará cuando vea un desastre a causa de su manía por dulces… Sabemos una indigestión NO LA DETENDRÁ

- ¿Y si sí?

& & & & &

La vida tiene sus bajas y sus altas. Todavía sentía sus emociones incontrolables, su entero ser era presa de sentimientos pasados. No creía que el deporte pudiera cambiar algo, menos cuando no eran de MotoCross o carreras de autos. Tenía nueve años, suficiente edad para aprender y competir. Pero su padre la sentenció, si terminaba bien el año escolar le dejaría dedicarse a ello, si quería, de por vida. Mientras, la respuesta era no. Hoy era su primer día de clases de Karate, ella hubiera preferido quedarse en casa, llovía demasiado y el intenso frío le congelaba sus desnudos pies.

- Pórtate bien

- ¿Yo? Claro que no – le guiñó el ojo – Eso terminaría mi fama – rió animadamente

No lo podía creer. Cuando más mal iba su vida y creía que podía mejorar algo se opacaba su felicidad. Allí estaba, de nueva cuenta y frente a ella: Jessica Wiechers. Se colocó a un lado de ella. Estaba enojada y dispuesta a renunciar ese mismo día pues no podía soportar más daños irreparables a su dolido orgullo… Como el ajedrez. Y esa voz en su cabeza que sabía no era normal ya, pero esa clase de situaciones raras se volvieron normales desde que Michiru apareció en su vida. Casi por histeria y paz para su alma pedía a gritos silenciosos su niña fuera normal, común y hasta aburrida para así ella poder deshacerse de ese hechizo en que la tenía. Alguien una vez le habló sobre embrujos y tal vez la niña fuera bruja. Ahora debía acomodarse en pareja, buscó con la mirada pero tardó demasiado. Quedaba un niño de trece años que le llevaba gran ventaja en tamaño, otro más de catorce que de plano doblaba su altura y finalmente Jessica. Rogó a los dioses, prometió, suplicó y por fin terminó amenazando: Que no le tocara con ella. No una humillación más… No de nuevo…

- Eh Haruka mira Jessica está de tu tamaño, un poco más enclenque – reía el hombre bonachonamente – Pero está mejor que uno de estos mastodontes

- Por qué yo – refunfuñaba por lo bajo

Miró sus ojos celestiales y supo que los Dioses la odiaban. Ella sonrió con dulzura y Haruka solamente pudo emitir una extraña mueca, no se le daba fingir algo que no sentía. Quería que el momento fuera breve y rápido, así sería menos doloroso. Se acomodó en posición y vio lo bien parada que estaba Jessica. Sí, al primer golpe la dejaría en el suelo. Renegó y maldijo ¿Por qué no podían los dioses cumplir un simple capricho? Su madre decía que enfrentar ciertos retos era parte de la vida, aprender lecciones, crecer y madurar ¿En qué le beneficiaría a la larga que Jessica volviera a mostrar su supremacía? No iba a aprende humildad, ni mucho menos cómo saber perder… Y entonces algo mágico sucedió, un giro radical que ella nunca imaginó. No supo cómo sucedió pero fue tan fácil, le golpeó en el pecho descubierto, tomó su brazo y con fuerza la dejó en el suelo.

- Vaya eres audaz – sonreía el entrenado – Muy bien Tenoh

- ¡Soy la mejor! – daba de saltitos contenta

Pasó la siguiente media hora tumbando a Jessica. Había olvidado que ella conocía sobre puños, golpes, juegos toscos, deportes… Ahora podía dejarlo ir, que ella se quedara con el ajedrez, los números y libros raros, ella tenía algo mucho mejor: condición física. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pidió otro pero en sus ojos verdes leyó la súplica por detener su agonía. Más tardaba en ponerse en pie que ella en volverla a poner de nuevo allí. Accedió, ya había tenido su momento de gloria y no abusaría de ello, por lo menos no en la primera clase

- Es fantástica la clase ¿No?

- Te diré – se acomodó en posición para volver al suelo

Si en esa lección de vida había algo importante que aprender ella sabía no la aprendió. Pero ya era hora que la moneda cambiara y por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo saliera a su favor. Volvería la siguiente clase y las que restaran por ese curso. Su orgullo se ensanchó tanto que hasta tuvo el descaro de decirle que un día jugarían ajedrez para que, su dolido y humillado, orgullo se recobraba. Jessica casi la mata. Lo dedujo por la mirada sin embargo sabía que se detenía en su arrebato por el temor a termina en el piso de nueva cuenta…

- Cada uno en lo suyo – su mirada asesina la veía con furia – Tú usas la fuerza y yo el cerebro

- Pues empieza a usarlo aquí – volvió a reír

De regreso a casa intentó pensar en la lección de vida que no quiso aprender y un día se cobrarían "a lo chino" los dioses. Quizá a ser buena ganadora, o tal vez que la venganza no era buena ¡Al diablo con ello! Lo disfrutó. También debió aprender que hay talentos especiales en cada uno, cualidades para las que se nacen y para las que uno se hace…

& & & & &

No tardaba en caer la primera nevada y ella se preparaba ya para el equipo de Jockey. Como otros años vería por televisión el campeonato de invierno con la diferencia que este año lo vería sola pues su madre ya no estaría más con ella. Hitori se ofreció a ver los partidos con ella lo bueno fue que entendió a tiempo que de toda la gente de ese planeta a quien menos quería a su lado era a ella. Emitió un quejidito por la fuerza del suspiro, quizá era momento para cambiar la rutina de invierno y este año mejor no ver o asistir a los partidos. Al final no era lo mismo estar sola, ni se gozaban igual las cosas sin quién compartirlas.

- Ten un hermano

- Belinda para eso necesitaría que – hizo una mueca de horro – de pensarlo… Acompáñame

- Pero no me gusta el Jockey, claro y no lo entiendo

- ¡Te lo explico y te compro muchos hot dog y cosas así!

- De verdad no, te acompaño a uno… quizá dos pero ¡Toda la temporada ni loca! Consíguete alguien para eso… Alguien debe haber

- ¡Claro que habría muchas personas! Pero ella quería ir con alguien especial… alguien como Belinda o como… Frunció la nariz temía terminar yendo con Hitori y su ánimo encendido que la enloquecía… Nada loable quedó del partido de béisbol al que la acompañó.

- Debo irme – sonrió Belinda con ternura – Te quiero Haruka pero de verdad me pides demasiado… Tres y ya no más

- No te apures no es tan importante como parece

Se sentó en la banca para pensar, alguien debía haber en ese mundo raro que fuera especial y que quisiera ir con ella. De nuevo la respuesta la llevaba al tema definir especial porque sobraban personas que morirían por ir con ella hasta el infierno mismo.

- Hola musculitos

- ¡Cómo me llamaste!

- Quedamos – sonrió Jessica con picardía – que tú usabas los músculos y yo el cerebro

- ¿Quedamos? – ahora sí la dejaría sin un par de dientes y con el ojo morado

- Hola – saludó Michiru y Haruka bajó el puño. De nueva cuenta esa mueca rara apareció en su rostro y Michiru la miró un poco extrañada – Vamos ir a… Ah ya lo olvidé – volteó a ver a su amiguita

- A una práctica del equipo de jockey juvenil… ¿Quieres venir musculitos? De allí nos iremos a clases de Karate – y con ánimo le golpeó en el brazo de forma juguetona

- ¡No me llames musculitos! – rechinaba los dientes conteniendo toda la ira que quería escapar de su pequeño cuerpo

No podía creer que su hermano fuera un jugador del equipo juvenil. Jessica tenía mucha experiencia en el jockey, quizá más técnico que práctico pero en sus ojos verdes leía la misma chispa y amor que ella misma sentía por los deportes. Sus ojitos se iluminaron de felicidad repentinamente causando terror en la pobre Jessica. Acaba de encontrar a quién sería la afortunada que le acompañaría a todos los juegos de la temporada de Jockey. La miró con agrado y hasta simpatía que nunca pudo demostrar

- Juro no te vuelvo a poner apodos – retrocedía Jessica segura que ahora sí tendría un ojo morado

- Tengo una gran idea

- ¡Suplicaré como el perro que soy! – y se hincó en medio de las gradas

- ¡Levántate solamente quiero hablar contigo cerebrito!

- Por favor no me pegues ya no te diré nada y hasta prometo dejarte ganar en ajedrez y hacer tu tarea y…

- ¡Qué te calles no me dejas pensar!

- ¿Piensas? – levantó la mirada de vedad asombrada

Haruka ya no se contuvo más y le soltó un fuerte coscorrón. La niña emitió un gran chillido que hizo a Michiru por primera vez percatarse de la situación. La niña estaba tan entretenida observando cómo se hacían los algodones de azúcar que el mundo dejó de tener importancia

- Lo siento pero te lo ganaste

- Me duele – gritaba la chiquilla

- Ahora – sonreía de nueva cuenta y Jessica volvió a suplicar por su vida

- Ya Haruka, no te volverá a molestar – se interpuso Michiru, también a ella le extrañaba ese brillo entre encanto y paraíso de sus ojos azules

- Lo único que quería decirle es que si quiere ir conmigo a ver los juegos de jockey. Toda la temporada

- ¿Yo? – se puso en pie la niña realmente preocupada – ¿Te has golpeado últimamente la cabeza? – interrogaron Michiru y Jessica al unísono

- ¡No! Y dime si sí o no

- Pues sí… Claro que sí, a mi me encanta el jockey y pensaba ir a todos los juegos… Pero igual debemos soportar a mis hermanos algunas veces… Otras no…Y – y ya estaba diciendo muchas tonterías

- Y yo voy también – se apuntó Michiru

- ¿Por qué? – la miraban asombradas las chiquillas

- Me encantaría amar el jockey

Pero lo que Michiru quería era estar allí cuando Haruka se decidiera masacrar a Jessica por ser tan bocona. Aparte de disfrutar viendo tal matanza se ocuparía en salvarla, de verdad Jessica no entendía que retar a Haruka o si quiera provocarla un poco era tentar a su suerte misma.

& & & & &

El primer juego fue es viernes. Haurka no encontró exactamente una persona que cubriera su rara definición de especial pero Jessica tenían un no se qué que a aparte de desquiciarla le gustaba, había mágica y hechizo de ensueño en sus ojos verdes… Lo más cercano a la definición popular de especial. Por ser el primer juego de la temporada las acompañaron sus hermanos. Ella estaba un poco impaciente observando cómo unos se golpeaban con los otros. Jessica de verdad era muy torpe, lo único que había hecho durante cinco minutos era protegerse de los golpes que su hermano mayor repartía. Tampoco la otra niña flaca era muy lista pero ella tenía seis años así que podía atribuírselo a la edad. Hasta el más pequeño imponía más respeto que Jessica. Sonrió pensando que a pesar del medio donde uno crecía la sangre llamaba… y hasta el insitito

- Deja de pegarle a tu hermana – le gritó el hombre

- No le pegué. A ver Jessica ¿Te pegué?

- No – gimoteaba la niña

- ¿Ves? – reía y de repente la chiquilla más grande le golpeó con su gran mano de espuma

- Mírala

- ¡Ya o nos devolvemos! – estaba harto de aquellas necedades – Muy bien alguien puede recordarme qué estamos esperando

- A la amiguita de Jessi – contestó la chiquilla – Ah mira allá viene… Parece que después de aquel tremendo empujón decidió ser tu amiga – reía – Antes que la dejaras sin cabellos o dientes

- ¡Le pegaste! – gritó el hombre al punto de la histeria

- No – esquivó su mirada con cierto temor

- Señor Wiechers… Cómo ha estado, mi nombre es Eloísa Kaioh, soy la madre de Michiru, no sabía mi hija fuera amiguita íntima de la suya… – ¿Intima? se preguntaba todos los chiquillos – Ah pero que linda niña tiene, es tan hermosa y carismática, se parece a su madre y mire esos ojos, son igualitos a los suyos…

- Señora Kaioh ¿Dijo Kaioh?

- Sí – sonreía con esa dulzura rara en las mujeres de alta sociedad

- Pues ni yo sabía fueran íntimas. Mi hija mayor me estaba comentando que al parece le pegó a su hijita

- Oh no se apure asuntos de críos – bueno todo dependiera cómo se viera porque un ojo morado para el padre de Haruka no sería asuntos de críos

- Mil disculpas, Jessica suele ser un poco obstinada y algo impulsiva…

- No me pegó – intervino Michiru

- Pues entremos al juego… ¿Se quedará Señora mayor?

- Es Kaioh y no puedo, debo dirigir un evento de caridad

- ¿Caridad? A mi esposa le encantan esas monerías ridículas – rió animadamente – Yo le llevo a la niña a casa. Si desea

¿Era su impresión o el padre de múltiples niños problemáticos estaba coqueteando con la madre de Michiru? Él se acercó para susurrarle algo y ella rió sonrojada, después rozó con su mano el brazo de la dama y después Jessica le golpeó en la espinilla

- Ve a lo que me refiero – se sobaba la espinilla

- Niños – sonreía como boba

- Jessica ¿Por qué me pegaste?

- ¿Te digo o lo dejamos por la paz? – su mirada denotaba severidad

- Por la paz… Hasta luego My lady – besó su mano con ese toque principesco que Haruka creía solamente se daba en telenovelas.

Observó irse a la señora Kaioh. Era una dama muy fina y reservada, había algo aterrante y quizá era la perfección en que se movía, era como ver una muñequita de aparador, ni siquiera parecía la madre de Michiru por lo joven que era. En sus ojos había un toque siniestro que la espantaba y la volvían torpe… Algo que nunca pudo definir. Si Michiru era tan perfecta y especial ahora sabía cómo lo logró, no podía ser de otra forma con una mujer así como madre. Pero ya no pudo seguir pensando, el hombre la arrastraba al asiento alegando que ya se le habían escapado dos de sus hijos…

- Y si alguien se pierde pues intente encontrarse – reía el hermano mayor

- Si alguien se pierde nos vemos en el auto – explicó el padre – Y ahora piérdanse

La desbandada siguió a la orden. A la pasada el chico volvió a golpear a Jessica en la cabeza no sin llevarse un grito de su padre, pero qué importaba cuando ya lo había hecho y lo seguiría haciendo. Gritó, ya cuando estaba lejos, que era divertido, una droga que no se puede dejar.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**NOTAS:**

Nuestra Haruka aprendio por fin que hay cosas que puede hacer y con las cuales puede vencer... OK no quedo del todo bien librada pero por lo menos ya consiguio "tomar venganza" y Michiru definitivamente necesita cambiar su dieta, acaba de convertirse en una glucosaadicta (Adicta a la glucosa... Todo lo que lleva dulce) y para que vean existe gente asi de maniaca les cuento: Una amiga me dijo una vez que yo era parte de ese club porque me fascina ciertos dulces llamados brinkitos y soy capaz de comerme una bolsa (Como 100 sobres) con todo y el tremendo dolor de estomago que eso genera.Gracias a Miriam por la invencion de tal palabra y agregarme a su club de maniacos de los dulces


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo correspondiente a Michiru

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**ONCE**

Estaba un poco preocupada por la salud y bienestar futuro de Jessica. Desde que se enteró asistía a karate con Haruka el pavor fue lo primero que se apoderó de su mente. Sabía que Haruka podía causar terror. Conocía muchos niños de sexto año que le tenían miedo y muchos otros bravucones que preferían guardarle respeto a averiguar en carne propia si las habladurías llevaban algo de verdad. Pensó en hablar con ella, idea que desechó al ver lo feliz que le hacía poder de nuevo sentirse ganadora. Jessica la detuvo en la larga caminata, hizo una seña para que la esperara un momento y emprendió la carrera… Y si Michiru no se equivocaba iba con Haruka. Cuándo aprendería que no debía tentar a Satanás, en este caso Haruka quien tenía ciertos destellos del propio Lucifer.

- Hola – saludó Michiru y Haruka bajó el puño. De nueva cuenta esa mueca rara apareció en su rostro y Michiru la miró un poco extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta que ese era un presagio de la muerte de Jessica – Vamos ir a… Ah ya lo olvidé – volteó a ver a su amiguita. Tan aterrada se sentía entre la espada y la pared que olvidó hasta su nombre

- A una práctica del equipo de jockey juvenil… ¿Quieres venir musculitos? – Por qué se empeñaba en molestarla ¿Quería suicidarse? Ella conocía formas más eficaces y menos dolorosas – De allí nos iremos a clases de Karate – y con ánimo le golpeó en el brazo de forma juguetona. Michiru contuvo la respiración esperando que Haruka contestar el golpe. Vio en sus ojos la mirada de odio y se puso en medio de ellas evitando que su torbellino le regresara el cariño

- ¡No me llames musculitos! – rechinaba los dientes conteniendo toda la ira que quería escapar de su pequeño cuerpo

Por fin en la pista de hielo. Podía respirar ya, ahora Haruka se ocuparía de los jugadores y Jessica… Bueno, ella esperaba pronto se ocupara de algo más que Haruka. El hermano de Jessica las saludó. Si recordaba bien se llamaba Jean. Era muy guapo y a pesar que no eran hermanos entre ellos tenían un parecido increíble. Nunca hubiera pensado eran adoptados. Lo vio deslizarse por la pista intentado impresionar a las porritas y su mirada terminó enfocada en el hombre que hacía los Algodones de azúcar. Quería uno. Lo deseaba… no, lo anhelaba… ¡Lo necesitaba! Se saboreó aquel manjar de dioses, lamió sus labios y siguió observando cómo se formaba. Recordó con cierta gracia lo que le pasó cuando se comió un chocolate que Haruka le obsequió y sabía que de igual manera terminaría si se atrevía a comerse ese algodón. Pero ella tenía fuerza de voluntad… El pequeño chillido atrajo su atención a las niñas

- Lo siento Pero te lo ganaste

Y sin más Haruka la invitó a los partidos de Jockey. Alguien de allí debía explicarle de qué se perdió, porque hacía apenas media hora las había visto lanzarse miradas de muerte. Hasta tuvo que sentarse en medio de ellas durante el trayecto para asegurarse no se matarían.

- Y yo voy también – se apuntó Michiru

Era de mala educación pero más malo era permitir la muerte de una persona, aunque ella lo mereciera y se lo estuviera buscando desde hacía buen rato.

- Como quieras – hizo una mueca de disgusto su viento indomable

Ya en casa reflexionó sobre lo que ahora le costaría a ella. No podía esta pidiendo permiso para tantos partidos. Tal vez encontrar a su padre de buenas ¡Eso sería un milagro! O tal vez se fuera a casa de su tío de nueva cuenta y… Y quería un milagro, esa era la gran verdad. Tocó suavemente a la puerta del despacho

- No tengo tiempo Michiru… Dile a tu madre

- Necesito un permiso – rogaba por no ser enviada con ella

- Ve con ella – levantó la voz

Desde que regresó no le hablaba. Ni siquiera le daba un saludo o le gritaba y de verdad que era mejor así. Se sentó frente a ella esperando le gritara y así poder decirle a su padre que no la quiso escuchar. Pero Eloísa no gritaba como venía ocurriendo en las últimas semanas. ¿Y si alguien clonó a su madre? Porque ésa no era Eloísa Kaioh

- Qué quieres – gritó enfadada

Retiraba lo dicho sí era su madre… un poco tardada pero lo era. Sonrió ampliamente. Esperó por otro grito que no llegó. Fin de su vida, empezó su relato con torpeza explicándole lo importante que era la escuela y que parte de la tarea era acudir a los juegos de Jockey

- Para qué materia – Michiru la miró significativamente

- Para español – contestó con sarcasmo y su madre se puso en pie echa una fiera

- Es que Jessica Me invitó y luego Haruka la invitó y se asesinarán. Es cuestión de vida. De árbitros y aprender equipos, Jessica la provoca y luego creo no se da cuenta que no se debe tentar a la suerte – y ella acaba de tentar a la suya – Me portaré bien

- ¿Jessica? Jessica Wiechers

- Sí – contestó dubitativa sin saber si eso era malo o bueno

- ¡Wiechers! Desde cuando eres su amiga – y por la sonrisa sabía se trataba de algo favorable – Ella es alemana su familia es muy rica y…

- Va en las clases especiales, está en natación, en la categoría de niños… Su hermana mayor está conmigo…

- Háblale y dile que sí… Y si es necesario yo le llamo a su madre para pedir permiso ¿Necesitan las lleven?

- No, su padre irá… él nos vigilará – algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo

- Oh Perfecto… Yo te llevo

- ¡Por qué!

- Sabes te has vuelto más insolente y si no quieres quedarte castigada de por vida cierra la boca y obedece

- Sí – mejor dejaba de portarse como Jessica tentando a su buena suerte

La explicación era más sencilla y simple de lo que su imaginativa cabeza ideó. Wiechers era una familia Alemana tan famosa y poderosa como los Kaioh. Demasiados tradicionalistas, eso hasta que la presidencia fue ocupada por Essaú Wiechers. Durante dos largos años parecía la empresa y el imperio más poderoso de Alemania se iba por los suelos pero sus estrategias extrañas y sus modos de vida peculiares levantaron al imperio como nunca se había visto. Alemania entera se rindió a sus pies. Se dedicó a viajar con su numerosa familia abriendo empresas, fábricas, firmando acuerdos e invirtiendo en donde nadie creía había nada rescatable. Poco a poco la leyenda de Essaú Wiechers se forjaba. Hoy era un hombre poderoso, millonario y con la posibilidad de rescatar a su padre. Él podía ser la respuesta y bendición del cielo que tanto pedía Taichi Kaioh.

- No es católico – empezó su padre – Creo hasta es ateo

- ¿Y?

- Tiene mala fama

- ¿Y?

- Como a ti te importa tanto el que dirán te advertía… Además sus hijos son un poco – pero no hallaba cómo definirlos en una palabra – Son esa clase de niños que tú odias. Ellos sí son demoníacos y hasta perversos… Te lo digo de buena fuente – reía animado

- Bueno ¿Y¡Qué importa! Lo que cuenta es salvarte de la ruina

- No me voy a ir a la ruina

- Pero estar con Essaú Wiechers podría cuadruplicar tus ganancias… Podríamos…

- Estoy contento con lo que tengo

- Eres un mediocre – se dio la vuelta para abandonar el despacho

- ¿De verdad quieres a Michiru cerca de esos niños? Piénsalo, es un precio muy alto el que pagarás por esa gran fortuna

- Mira los veré y si son tan terribles se termina… No podemos negarles el derecho a la duda

- ¿No podemos? Si tú lo haces a cada segundo – y Eloísa se fue cansada de su necedad – Te vas a arrepentir. Quizá no hoy, ni mañana pero un día…

& & & & &

Llegaban tarde al partido por culpa de su madre. Para qué se arreglaba tanto, si nada más la dejaría allí ¿O pensaría quedarse a ver el juego? La mujer volvió a preguntarle sobre la escuela especial. Y Michiru hizo una mueca de enfado, por qué de repente le importaba. Entonces ella le habló sobre tomar el curso completo. Para su fortuna Franco las interrumpió.

- Qué lugar – sonreía con hastío Eloísa

- Bueno te dije que no era lindo

- Pórtate bien con esa niña

- Sí

Los vio a lo lejos. El más grande, y se lo describió a su madre en dos palabras: coqueto y revoltoso, pero ella lo excusó diciéndole que a los catorce años todos son así. Su nombre era Jean. Ahora su madre le preguntó por la chiquilla alta con quien el niño pequeño se batía en un duelo de banderitas. De nuevo buscó una palabra breve para explicarlos porque no perdería su tiempo en ello. Andrea era hermosa, elegante e inteligente. Su madre asintió. Restaban los más pequeños a los que casi no conocía. Sydney quien apenas tenía ocho años, era un poco torpe y un tanto infantil, para su gusto, demasiado consentida pero de nuevo su madre lo refutó diciendo que debía ser así porque aún era pequeña. El más chiquillo era Benjamín con solamente cuatro años y el cual en definitiva no se parecía a los demás, era también retraído en su carácter aunque tomando confianza se volvía terrible. Sus ojos estaban rasgaditos y si se le observaba bien se veía tenía facciones japonesas, algo raro porque ningún Wiechers era de origen japonés. Y por último Jessica…

- Señor Wiechers… Cómo ha estado, mi nombre es Eloísa Kaioh, soy la madre de Michiru, no sabía mi hija fuera amiguita íntima de la suya… – loca!

g y cosas asl las cosas sin quir o asistir a los aprtidos.enteci¿Intima? se preguntaba todos los chiquillos. En definitiva próximo permiso que ocupara si su padre no le resolvía lo daría por perdido – Ah pero que linda niña tiene, es tan hermosa y carismática, se parece a su madre y mire esos ojos, son igualitos a los suyos… – ¿y si le decía que eran adoptados? Porque estaba dejándola en ridículo, todos los chiquillos se reían por lo bajo

- Señora Kaioh ¿Dijo Kaioh?

Observó con cuidado al padre de Jessica. Siempre le pareció muy joven para tantos hijos. Hasta debía tener menos años que su madre. Ésta era la primera vez que lo veía porque siempre un guardaespaldas cuidaba de los niños. Tenía facciones alemanas muy marcadas y un toque principesco que si no supiera la verdad diría heredó Jessica. Sus ojos azules se mostraban mágicos, sabía era capaz de enamorar a la más remilgosa mujer. Parecía actor de cine… Y por lo visto su madre también se estaba alucinando con él

- Sí – sonreía con esa dulzura rara en las mujeres de alta sociedad

- Pues ni yo sabía fueran íntimas. Mi hija mayor me estaba comentando que al parece le pegó a su hijita

- Oh no se apure asuntos de críos – pues no opinó lo mismo cuando volvió con un ojo morado por una pelota de béisbol

Se quedó pasmada al ver esos movimientos amanerados y delicados que Essaú Wiechers ejecutaba ¿era su impresión o estaba enamorando a su madre¿No se daba cuenta que a pesar que susurraba lo estaba oyendo? Le decía lo hermosa y joven que era, el mundo recorrido valía la pena por haberla visto… Y otras sin fin de tonterías que los gritos de los muchachos no dejaron escuchar. Abrió la boca asombrada porque lo peor era que su madre estaba loca y perdidamente ensoñada con aquel hombre alemán.

- Toma – y Jessica le pegó una gran patada en la espinilla

Eso significaba que no eran impresiones suyas, también Jessica y el risueño Jean lo notaron.

& & & & &

Salió de la piscina un poco decepcionada de sí misma. Había llegado en sexto lugar. No se podía controlar, estaba tan lenta y al final sabía que todo aquello se debía a Haruka y sus pequeñas ideas. Estaba terca y necia en decir a todos que Santa Claus no existía. Su vida había sufrido una gran decepción y pérdida, la persona que se espera sea eterna y quien uno menos imagina se morirá la había abandonado para siempre. Quería encontrar algún modo de hacer su navidad especial y robarle una sonrisa del alma. Una mano amiga la esperaba para ayudarle

- Tendré una fiesta – decía Andrea – Y estás invitada

- Gracias – observó con cuidado la llamativa tarjetita roja

Su madre sonrió encantada, tal como ella imaginaba. Eloísa le habó de convivencia, lo hermoso de una amistad y haber encontrado alguien especial. Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír. Si Andrea la invitó a esa fiesta fue por todas las razones que pudieran pensarse menos por amistad o cariño. Se amarró las agujetas de su tenis.

- Señora buenas tardes – escuchó la vocecita algo apagada de su violento viento

- Michiru Vamonos ya – renegó la mujer – te espero afuera

- ¿Esta enojada? – la miró con recelo salir la pequeña niña rubia

- Siempre – sonrió Michiru – Demonios

- ¿Otra vez no te puedes amarrar las agujetas? – sonreía con picardía – A ver quítate – y con cariño le retiró las manos de las agujetas rosas – Ve y aprende… No es tan difícil como parece, los niños de cuatro años lo hacen, tú también puedes

- Malvada – le golpeó con cariño en el brazo

Tuvo que despedirse pronto. Su madre la apuraba demasiado. Haruka sonrió y con una palmadita en la espalda se despidió.

- ¿Es el hijo de Tenoh? – interrogó su madre

- Algo así – contestó ella

& & & & &

Si algo entendía de la vida era que las personas la amaban por esa aura y carisma que la rodeaba como también, sin razón, un puñado la odiaban por lo mismo. En ese puñado estaba Eloísa Kaioh. Su mirada despreciativa la recorría como si se tratara de un intruso. Hasta pensó estaba muy sucia pero se acaba de bañar, hasta esta vez uso el jabón y estropajo. Mostró su más encantadora y bella sonrisa, esa en que se asomaban completos sus pequeños dientes pero ni así la impresionó. Se encogió de hombros, así era la vida y después de todo ella venía a ver a la princesita de ese castillo no al feroz dragón que la custodiaba. Levantó la vista al escuchar las pisadas. Sonrió afable al ver a su amiguita. Ahora que conoció la casa de Michiru podía decir que las ideas de Belinda no eran tan descabelladas ni sus descripciones tan irreales como sonaban. Michiru vivía en un palacio, era una princesa encantada. Tenía magia. Con razón para Belinda Michiru era una diosa o lo más cercano a la perfección encarnada en la tierra. Vivía en un mundo perfecto, un sueño de príncipes y ese hechizante misterio que la envolvía. Una leyenda hecha verdad. Se olvidó de los formalismos al ver las quemaduras tan marcadas en su brazo

- Qué te pasó

- Jugaba en la fábrica y algo rocé

Observó los libros que Michiru tenía. Había tantos que superaban los de su padre, pero claro él no era un buen lector, solamente le gustaba el periódico y en específico la sección deportiva. Emitió un suspiro aún buscando un libro que le interesara.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto cosas que no están allí?

- ¿Alunaciones?

- Alucinaciones – le corrigió con ternura

- Alucinaciones… Sí, creo todos alguna vez alucinamos

- Me refiero a que una alucinación pueda… pueda hacer más que estar allí

Se paseó por la habitación sigilosa mientras Michiru seguía haciendo sus tareas. Rozó la espalda de la niña y entre sus manos sostuvo aquel lánguido bracito hoy lastimado. Siguió observando la herida como si ella le estuviera relatando la verdad de lo que pasó. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos verde azul de su amiguita. Se veían confundidos como si una ola de miedos, pasiones y sentimientos contradictorios volcaran una y otra vez sobre su mente. Sabía que había mucho que contar, una historia larga y llena de misterio acerca de las quemaduras que se volvieron rasguños… Porque sabía fue así y no la revés… Como también sabía esos ojos eran la única respuesta y conversación coherente a la verdad. De los labios de Michiru solamente saldrían mentiras y verdades a medias. La soltó para seguir buscado ese algo.

- ¿Cómo hablarte?… ¿O lastimarte?…Sí

- ¿Y qué haces? – levantó la vista asombrada por la respuesta.

¿Más que estar allí? La historia le sonaba conocida. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pensando a dónde llevaría aquella plática. Había mucho que explicar, secretos eternos guardados que era hora de revelar con el riesgo a parecer demente y también con la oportunidad a encontrar alguien igual… Saber que al final no se está tan solo como se imagina. Era una lástima que ella ya no se interesa en amar de verdad o dejar la amaran. Ideas quiméricas que se esfumaron con su madre. Aquella tarde de lluvia, cuando el cajón descendía para quedar sellado tres metros bajo tierra también se enterraron sus sueños, esperanzas, ilusiones, verdades… Su vida… su alma

- Nada… ese es el caso… Ignorar… Es – frunció le ceño – No soy buena explicando ¿Alguna vez has tenido perros? Ellos se alebrestan por todo, son muy perceptivos y a veces se vuelven un poco toscos. El chiste es que cuando un perro se alebresta y tú también pierdes la cabeza intentado calmarlo lo único que logras es ser más vulnerable… Los fantasmas son igualitos, tienes miedo y están desesperados, no comprende y para serte sincera creo ni siquiera intentan lastimarte o se dan cuentan de su realidad… – ¿Por qué Haruka le hablaba de fantasmas¿Era tan predecible¿Fue de verdad tan obvia? – … ¿Me prestas un libro? – cambió el tema abruptamente

- El que quieras – y seguía atónita sin entender si Haruka intentaba ser amable o de verdad sabía lo que decía – ¿Me dejas escogerte?

- No. Me darás uno bobo

- ¿Te aburrió alguno que yo te he escogido?

- No… Pero me das cosas para niños

- Este es bueno – sacó uno de la tercera repisa – A mí me gustó y cuando lo termines podremos platicar sobre él porque hay cosas no entendí – Haruka le contestó con una media sonrisa – ¿Ves cosas que no están allí? – sin más le había lanzado la pregunta que no dejaría pasar y tal vez le costaría su amistad

Haruka se encogió de hombros. Tomó de sus manos el libro que le ofrecía. ¿Importaba? Para ella ya no. Temió levantar la vista, no quería saber que las alas de su niña le habían sido cortadas y sus sueños derrumbados porque entonces se sentiría culpable y con la obligación de mostrarle la salida a ese laberinto de confusión. No, demasiado complejo. Siguió hojeando el libro en espera de la respuesta fuera olvidada.

- ¿Ves gente muerta?

Ahora se atrevía a ser directa. De nuevo la niña rubia mostró una media sonrisa y vino ese sonido de una risa que se apaga a media garganta. Alas rotas, sueños muertos, ilusiones echas pedazos y deseos atados… Vidas destruidas. Siguió hojeando el libro, parecía muy interesante sobretodo porque lo sostenía al revés. Se rió encantada de su torpeza, lo acomodó correctamente y ahora sí pudo entender lo que leía. Levantó por fin la vista. Sin embargo había más en eso ojos, había una chispa diminuta de esperanza, un destello de muerte y un brillo más de súplica conjugado con la locura que envuelve a los que se pierden en las tinieblas. Emitió un suspiro y en él escapó un pequeño quejidito.

- … Estás perdiendo la cabeza, el sentido práctico, no les des importancia, es más ni siquiera prestes atención como no la prestas a la gente viva ¡Qué importa! Mientras menos domines tu propia persona, tus sentidos harás que ello despierte en algo que no puedes controlar ni maniobrar…

- No contestaste mi pregunta – se enfadó la niña

- Te estoy dando la respuesta que de verdad necesitas… Necesitas dejar de obsesionarte con ello, de pensar que es tan complicado, no es algo que importe ni algo que debas pensar, da igual si sucede o no… Se trata de no tener miedo eternamente… Se trata de ignorar…

Se rascó la cabeza, tomó una hoja y un crayón. Confiar ciegamente. Había visto a Michiru lentamente perder la cordura, arrebatos sin sentido como aquel que vio cuando fue a visitarla a casa de Angelina. En su momento no le entendió y es que lo echó al olvido, pero Michiru estaba perdiendo el control, dejaba que sus propias emociones, problemas y en sí todo su alrededor la alterar lo suficiente como para terminar con quemaduras así. Sabía que la herida era por un fantasma, la reconoció al momento. Mientras la niña siguiera dejándose llevar se volverían más constantes y severos los daños hasta que la locura se posara sobre sus hermosos ojos y el miedo fuera parte de su vida diaria.

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

Michiru la vio con recelo. Así que era cierto. Escapó de casa. Contestó que si afablemente, ya le había advertido Angelina no la contradijera mucho, porque ella estaba tan molesta que al menor síntoma de malestar se marchaba, así se fue de casa de su prima. La tomó de la mano.

- ¿Duermes conmigo?

- Está bien… Está nevando mucho

& & & & &

Essaú siempre creyó que las tonterías de Jessica eran una forma torpe de intentar llamar su atención y hasta una mera manía causada por el terror que sentía a su madre. Su mujer era cruel con sus hijos, había perdido la razón hacía tantos años que se volvió algo normal sus actitudes hostiles y hasta sádicas. Detrás de esa belleza escondía la locura que por las noches la convertían en un terrible demonio para sus hijos. Jessica tenía cuatro años cuando la mujer enloquecida por una de sus tantas rabietas la encerró en un sótano hasta que se callara. Después sus miedos estaban en todos lados. Una vez intentó hablar con Jessica, creía que podía convencerla que los monstruos y demonios no existían. La niña sonrió encantada, meneó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído que no eran demonios, sino gente muerta que deambulaba por la casa. Essaú la llevó al psiquiatra seguro de que su esposa la llenó de ideas para que se portara bien…

& & & & &

A veces presentaba golpes severos, otras tantas heridas y quemaduras. Llegó a enfurecer pensando que su esposa la lastimaba pero ella lo negaba, no podía hacerle tanto daño a un niño de seis años. Y lo primero fue pensar que Jessica estaba más trastornada de lo que aparentaba, por lo menos eso pensó durante los siguientes años… Pero por primera vez su insomnio rondaba en preguntas extrañas. Aquella tarde se citó con Taichi Kaioh en la fábrica que pretendían invertir. Dos horas después la niña de su futuro socio apareció en la puerta de la oficina con una herida terrible en el brazo. Primero ella dijo se rasguñó con unos clavos. Él, experto en heridas, la revisó, aquello no era un rasguño sino una quemadura y bastante extraña. Miró alrededor, no había maquinaría encendida o algo con lo que la pequeña hija de Kaioh se hubiera podido lastimar. En su monumento no le dio importancia, hasta que en la soledad recordó que más o menos así se veían las heridas de su Jessica… ¿Y si su hija decía la verdad y la lastimaba gente muerta que rondaba entre vivos? No había explicaciones lógicas para un hombre de ciencia como él.

& & & & &

En cuanto Haruka se durmió se salió de la habitación para avisar a Hitori Chow que la niña esta bien y en su casa. Lo hizo de forma sigilosa pues si su viento se enteraba seguramente se marcharía a pesar que ya era media noche y nevaba mucho. Volvió a la cama. Cerró los ojos pero el miedo no se iba. Al abrirlos se encontró todavía rodeada por la oscuridad. Vio de nuevo esa sombra pasar pero a diferencia de otras veces esta vez estaba muy alerta a dónde se movía. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Allí, escrito con un crayón morado, estaba la leyenda¿O qué quieres tener miedo eternamente? No lo quería pero no podía dejar de sentir que debía protegerse de ese algo.

- Confía en mí – le susurró Haruka abrazándola

Tomó aire que contuvo por largo rato hasta que se decidió a soltar lentamente. Volvió hacerlo otro par de veces hasta que se sintió más tranquila. Ignorar. Son cosas que están más allá de lo que puede hacer.

- ¿Estás bien?

- He estado mejor – contestó Michiru

Había sido un día muy extraño y lo mejor era olvidarlo. Era tiempo de dulces, juegos, niñerías, televisión, caricaturas… Era tiempo de ser feliz.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Notas**

Bien por fin las respuestas llegan, como ven Michiru no esta loca simplemente tiene algo especial, un don y Haruka la comprende en parte porque decidio aceptar a la niña como es sin juzgar y en parte porque tambien lo siente aunque no igual que Michiru. Eloisa definitivamente se inclinara por Jessica ¿Como es eso? No se pierdan los proximos capitulos y lo veran ;)

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews ahora intentando aclarar algunos detalles que quedaron volando:

Eh cof cof cof Dulce sabor del amor? Sabes que lo termine y luego el archivo se perdio y pues necesito retomarlo todo de nuevo asi que me tomara tiempo... mucho.

Escenas de celos van a salir mas Y si Michiru sabe que Haruka es mujer, si, el detalle es que como son niños nadie se toma muy en serio lo que pasa entre ellos, adelantando un poco esto es porque Eloisa nunca ha creido que su hija sea mas que un mero adorno y por tanto su interes por ella se limita a nulidad, asi que para cuando las cosas son evidentes ya es imposible remediarlo.

Sobre las edades, SON AMIGUITAS nunca tuvieron amiguitas celosas y posesivas??? Yo si y creanme a esa edad son mas nefastas que ni cuando crecen. No, en verdad gracias por el comentario, si lo pense que se me paso un poco la mano pero en realidad no hay nada claro entre ninguna de ellas por lo mismo escenas Lemon o cosas asi quedan omitidas... Igual para el final de la primera temporada SI HAY UN BESO pero quien besara a quien? (Tenga en cuenta que ya para entonces estan en edad de romances... creo)

De nuevo gracias a todos los que nos siguen. Ah y una nueva que publique en exclusiva para fanfiction. net SUPERESTRELLAS, dense una vuelta. Tb ya hay nuevos capitulos de Tokio De Cristal el Angel Negro: El amor y la traicion pueden destruir el futuro creando nuevas Leyendas. Nuevos Capitulos de Estrellas de Oriente: Los finales inesperados nunca fueron tan dulces y extraños. Una historia donde nada es lo que parece


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo de Haruka.

Para todos los que creyeron que Haruka se había rendido con lo de su motor... GRAVE ERROR!!!

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DOCE**

Invierno. Nieve, regalos, frío, tiempo para la familia, tiempo para celebrar… Y ella por primera vez estaría completamente sola. Se había resignado desde noviembre a estar sin su madre esa navidad. Quizá un día ese pesar lo dejara de sentir o en el mejor de los casos el dolor cambiara por eso que Michiru y Hitori definían como reasignación, con claridad no entendió el significado de la palabra ¿Reasignar a su vida? Pero su vida empeoró, su padre tenía un contrato importante que firmar fuera y no la llevaría. Hasta Hitori se quedó impresionada por la noticia Ahora también navidad sin su padre…

- ¡Y por qué tú si te largarás de vacaciones!

- Voy a trabajar – enfureció Lucas

- Nadie trabaja en navidad – gritó ahora Hitori

- Pues lo siento – y allí terminaba su explicación

Los absurdos con su padre iban en aumento. Pero así estaba bien… Casi, porque ahora se quedaría con Hitori. Pateó con furia la caja de partes del motor. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y entonces, mientras miraba el techo se le ocurrió la más brillante idea que a su mente pudo venir… ¡Sabía como hacer a su bicicleta una motocicleta!

- Haruka ven – le llamó su padre al verla pasar

- Qué – se paró en seco y sus ojos azules lo observaban con odio

- Quiero explicarte lo del viaje

- Ah eso, déjalo por la paz… ¡Me traes algo!

- ¿No te importa?

- No – sonrió con ternura

Lucas contestó a la sonrisa y respiró tranquilo. Ahora podía decir que era un gran padre, su niña de nueve años era muy madura, tanto que comprendía su padre debía trabajar en navidad lejos de casa. Ahora Hitori no le podría reprochar nada

- ¿Me das dinero?

- Sí – estaba tan contento que ni se fijó cuánto le daba a la niña

Haruka salió de compras con el dinero de su padre. En su ruta a la ferretería se encontró con Angelina. Ambas niña decidieron visitar antes el centro comercial.

- Vaya un motor – reía Angelina

- ¿Y qué vamos a comprar?

- Lo que se deje

No entendió del todo hasta que estuvieron allí. Angelina no pensaba pagar por lo productos. Apenas veía algo que le gustaba y lo escondían entre sus ropas. Haruka frunció el ceño. Pero la pobre rubia ya no tuvo oportunidad para renegar porque metió entre sus ropas un juego de bolígrafos de colores. La agarró de la chamarra hasta arrastrarla al siguiente anaquel de donde tomó un juego de lápices de colores. Haruka miró el precio y sintió que el mundo se rompía a sus pies ¿Y si las descubrían?

- No te apures

& & & & &

¿Cómo ocurrieron tantos desastres en un solo día? Pues era sencillo, porque no tenía ni una pizca de inteligencia. Regresó a casa para trabajar arduamente en el motor. Poco a poco empezó a tener forma y esta vez ni siquiera intentó verlo en funcionamiento, era más diminuto del modelo que se veía en la revista. Mucho más. Pero qué podía esperar si cambió los componentes y materiales. Se subió a la bicicleta que ya tenía su motorcito listo. Empezó a bombearse la gasolina y después… Una fuerte explosión

- ¡Haruka!

Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperar la vista. Ni cuando Hitori la llevaba en el auto podía ver algo. La doctora recomendó un par de estudios para descartar secuelas. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, tenía algunos rasguños y golpes pero tenía una suerte increíble su pequeña motocicleta explotó lanzándola seis metros lejos. Sonrió contenta de nueva cuenta tenía una gran idea para impedir explotar el motorcito

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre usar explosivos!

- No sé – contestó con sonrisa en rostro

- Y de dónde sacaste dinero para comprar ingredientes químicos… Y

- Lo siento – gritó cansada de escucharla – me duele mi cabecita, regáñame otro día

- No es regaño – lloraba Hitori – Me asusté mucho… No quiero que te pase nunca nada malo

La niña rubia hizo una mueca de enfado. Debía reconocer que Hitori la quería demasiado, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo procurando su bienestar y afecto. Antes que se enterara era la amante de su padre llegó a sentir un aprecio real por ella y es que era agradable, tierna… y la otra. Emitió un leve suspiro algún día entendería por qué las personas se deja de amar y quizá entonces pudiera perdonar a Hitori por algo que no hizo ni era culpable.

- No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así – la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho

- Déjame me estás arrugando mi ropa y me despeinas

Durante el trayecto a casa pensó en compensar lo que hizo aquella tarde. Recordó entonces que entre las cosas que robó tenía unos lápices de colores muy bonitos, los quería para ella pero bien valía la pena sacrificarse por alguien que sufría con sus tonterías. En cuanto llegó a la casa corrió a su habitación por ellos.

- Para ti – hizo una mueca extraña que se estaba volviendo costumbre en ella desde que conoció a Jessica

- Gracias – la miró con ternura

- Buenas Noches familia – por fin llegaba su padre

- ¡Eres un bruto!

Pero Haruka ya no quiso escuchar la insulsa discusión, para ella mejor que le hubiera dado cerca de cincuenta euros. Destendió su cama para dormir. Levantó la cabeza percibiendo que los gritos en la sala se habían dejado de oír, esta vez la pelea fue muy breve, generalmente todas aquellas que rondaban alrededor de ella terminaban siendo largas y cansadas

- ¡Haruka! – se abrió la puerta de repente

- ¡Qué! – le gritó a su padre

- ¿Cuánto te di de dinero?

- Como cincuenta euros

Esta caja de colores cuesta 90 euros más las cosas que compraste para tu estúpido motor hace un total mayor a 150 euros… ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

- Lo ahorré – contestó con torpeza.

Y éste fue su error fatal, su padre la conocía bien, si la descubría en una fechoría y preguntaba inmediato antes que pudiera armar una mentira la niña no contestaba con la seguridad de siempre, había un dejo tembloroso en su voz que lo alertaba. Sus ojos se encendieron de rabia. Volvió a preguntar pero Haruka ya no pudo mentir entre gritos le confesó que se lo auto obsequió de una tienda y que después le pareció lindo detalle dárselo a la única persona de es mundo que se interesó por ella.

- Te mandaré a un internado

- ¡Así te deshaces de mí para quedarte con esa!

- Por lo menos ella no me da problemas

Haruka le dio un fuerte empujón para quitarlo de la puerta. Salió corriendo y en las escaleras chocó con Hitori. Ni ella pudo detenerla. Siguió de largo y dejó de correr hasta una hora después cuando sus piernas se desplomaron por la fuerza y tiempo de la carrera. Quería escapar como otras veces y sin más volvió a correr. La velocidad, aquella carrera, el sudor y el cansancio desvanecían lentamente su pesar que ya no sabía exactamente si radicaba en lo que sucedió esa tarde o lo que venía guardando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

& & & & &

Ir a casa de Angelina no fue buena idea. Pero debía ser franca, ir a casa de alguien era mala idea, se tratara de quien fuera. Primero Belinda quien ya había sido avisada escapó y en cuanto llegó la niña la regañó no sin antes amenazarla y ordenarle se sentara a esperar que su padre fuera por ella. Haruka frunció el ceño, la amaba mucho pero no tanto como para permitirle darle una orden ni mucho menos terminar su libertad. Así siguió su lista, hasta parecía que su padre llamó a toda la escuela sino es que a todo Tokio. Terminó durmiendo en la calle como en otros tiempos. Y para cuando amaneció se fue a casa de Angelina de donde también escapó. Y ahora, a punto de esconderse el sol seguía como el día anterior, en la calle, con frío y hambre y sin saber a quién acudir.

- Michiru

¿Por qué la olvidó? Ah lo recordaba ya, se enfadó con ella porque prefirió irse a aburrir a la fiesta de la hermana mayor de Jessica que acompañarla a tomar un helado. Frunció el entrecejo, de verdad era una persona caprichosa y terrible. Se oía tan nefastas esas palabras ¿Cómo la soportaba Michiru? Si ella misma y por un motivo menor se fue de casa de Belinda, nadie tenía derecho a robarle su espacio vital ni a cortarle las alas de su libertad.

- Señora buenas tardes busco a Michiru

- Déjame ver…

- No está – se adelantó a contestar la elegante dama

- ¿Puedo esperarla?

- Si quieres – contestó con cierto sarcasmo Eloísa pero cuando vio que aquel chiquillo de cabellos rubios cenizos se sentaba afuera de su casa supuso no se movería de allí hasta ver a su hija – Está arriba ven

- ¡Qué rápido volvió! – y Eloísa volteó a verla para saber si era torpe y estúpido o irónico. Confirmó con gracia que era lo primero

Se paseó por la habitación sigilosa mientras Michiru seguía haciendo sus tareas. Rozó la espalda de la niña y entre sus manos sostuvo aquel lánguido bracito hoy lastimado. Siguió observando la herida como si ella le estuviera relatando la verdad de lo que pasó. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos verde azul de su amiguita. No podía contestar, eran secretos profundos y silenciosos que así vivían mejor. Intentó explicarle cómo y en qué consistía aquel mundo

- No contestaste mi pregunta – se enfadó la niña

- Te estoy dando la respuesta que de verdad necesitas… Necesitas dejar de obsesionarte con ello, de pensar que es tan complicado, no es algo que importe ni algo que debas pensar, da igual si sucede o no… Se trata de no tener miedo eternamente… Se trata de ignorar…

- Confiar ciegamente. Haruka emitió un suspiro. En sus hermosos ojos podía leer la luz tenue de la esperanza, un destello leve y que intentaba seguir brillando de ilusión

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

Se acomodaron para dormir. Haruka la abrazó casi por instinto, y en sus brazos sintió cómo lentamente dejaban de temblar de miedo. Lentamente se quedó dormida. Dio media vuelta y entre colchas la buscó. Abrió sus ojos. Entonces escuchó la voz de Michiru. Hablaba con Hitori. Suspiró fuertemente y en cuanto regresó a la habitación se fingió dormida. Quería ayudarla, de verdad Michiru Kaioh la quería.

& & & & &

No serían sus mejores vacaciones de navidad. Refunfuñaba todavía pues su padre la condenó al encierro, no podría salir de su habitación si no era para comer o para ir al baño. Golpeó con furia la pared, tenía tantas ganas de jugar en la nieve. Entonces se rió animadamente porque sus compañeros se habían ido de Tokio y si pudiera salir no habría nadie para jugar con ella. Excepto los chicos de su anterior escuela, ellos no tenían dinero para irse a Esquiar a Suiza, o para ir a Francia, China, España, USA…

- Haruka

- ¡Mande! – gritó con efusividad

- Sé que me arrepentiré mucho de lo que haremos pero… Carreras… Motos – tartamudeaba Hitori

Y al final del año en esa mesa extremadamente llena de adornos navideños, con un maravilloso árbol de navidad y luces de colores aceptó que Michiru de nuevo tenía razón, Santa existía, era tan real como la esperanza ciega que se deposita en el humano que desea proseguir. La ilusión, el amor, los sueños formaban esperanzas, forjaban mundos mejores donde podrías decir"No importa, mañana será un mejor día" Ilusos quizá, sin embargo, al final querías ser como ellos, vivir cada día intensamente y pensar sin tropiezos o dudas absurdas que de verdad mañana sería mejor que hoy y así dormir soñando, dormir profundamente porque sabes no hay más remedio en la vida que ser feliz y aunque hoy fue un mal día fuiste lo suficientemente feliz…

- Feliz año Harukita – sonrió Hitori

Solamente eran ellas dos, entre aquel montón de adornos y luces. Si eran días para estar con la familia, ella descubrió que aunque quisiera negarlo ella era su familia. Los odios, pleitos y momentos de dichas vividos estaban allí para ser recordados, para ser conmemorados.

- ¿Y qué has pedido a Santa¿O todavía dudas de él?

- En realidad no necesito nada, tengo todo lo que yo puedo pedir – sonrió la niña con alegría

Tenía alguien que la amaba, tenía una oportunidad con Belinda, una escuela buena donde se divertía, estaba en el equipo de béisbol y lo mejor de todo estaba ya en competencias de automovilismo. Hitori se lo obsequió. Navidad adelantada para ella y sin duda el regalo que marcaría su vida. Iba todos los días por su cuenta, no importaba que la instrucción fuera cada tercer día. Practicaba hasta el cansancio más que por un reto porque encontró, lo amaba. Era muy pequeña y su delirio y fascinación costaba mucho pero no podía explicar con palabras las sensaciones que a ella venían cuando estaba detrás de un volante, cuando era parte de la adrenalina, velocidad y peligro. Su auto era un poco simple y austero, con el tiempo sabía podría mejorarlo y con el tiempo convertirse en campeona de Fórmula Uno.

- Tu padre nos matará

- Si no le decimos no se enterará

- No me gusta…

- Hitori – interrumpió la niña – Si no le dices, sabes cuando se enterará: Nunca

Por primera vez Haruka agradeció a los dioses porque su padre no la amara. Porque su madre tuvo razón y algún día él dejaría de tener importancia y el que estuviera lejos sería lo más apropiado para que ella tomara sus alas para volar hasta sus sueños. Sonrió afablemente, Hitori necesitaba llenarse los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, en sus ojos leía la tristeza pues lo que decía eran certezas, nada ya importaba en la vida de Lucas Tenoh. Pobre Hitori, tanto tiempo y hasta ahora despertaba en la realidad, así era Lucas y jamás cambiaría. Entonces Haruka le dio un beso en la mejilla para dejarle a un lado su regalo de navidad

- Y esta vez no lo robé – rió animadamente

& & & & &

Un nuevo año y de regreso a la escuela para terminar el año escolar que se quedó pendiente. Saludó. Allí estaba ya Michiru con su hermosa sonrisa y esa chispa entre divina y celestial en sus ojos verde azul. Hizo una reverencia y se salió del salón, tenía a una niña a quien mostrarle la amaba: Belinda. Entregó el regalo y volvió al salón. Estaba feliz, demasiado para que la vida en sí tuviera la mínima importancia, ella se convertiría en corredora y lo demás… lo demás no importaba. La profesora les explicaba que las olimpiadas escolares de invierno comenzarían la siguiente semana, todos debían inscribirse por lo menos en un deporte. Ella se inscribiría en todos…

- Bueno niños saquen sus cuadernos de matemáticas para empezar a trabajar

Hasta que escribió la fecha en su cuaderno se percató de que era su cumpleaños ¡Tenía ya Diez años! Levantó la cabeza inquieta, observó a su compañeros y comprendió el por qué Hitori se portaba tan extraño esa mañana. Sonrió ampliamente y a coro todos los chiquillos gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños". La profesora le pidió pasara adelante así le cantaron las mañanitas. Hitori entró al salón con un enorme pastel en manos

- Muchas felicidades – la abrazó la joven

- Me arrugas mi uniforme – se quejaba la chiquilla

Las niñas se empujaban para abrazarla y darle el obsequio que le traían. En todo lo que iba del año escolar y de su vida en escuela nunca vio tanto alboroto por el cumpleaños de alguien. Hasta de otros salones estaban allí para felicitarla y darle cartas o regalos. Ella reía animadamente

- Bueno a la hora de recreo tendremos una pequeña celebración… La mamá de Haruka trajo botanas, refrescos y ahora ocupen sus asientos

Hitori la observó con insistencia, ella volvió a reír, era un día demasiado bueno para echarlo a perder gritándole a su profesora que ella no era su madre, sino la sirvienta.

- Gracias

- No hay de qué Haruka… Y en media hora te espero en el patio para tu pequeña fiesta… Pensé que podíamos hacer una grande en casa…

- Oh no, esto esta bien

- Bueno una fiesta pequeña

- Eso me gusta más

Llegó a casa cargada de regalos, cartas y dulces. Empezó abrir las cartas, casi todas declaraciones de amor. La amaban con locura y de veinte cartas recibidas quince eran declaraciones abiertas. Le asombró que hasta niñas de sexto año quisieran ser sus novias. Soltó una gran carcajada, de verdad no la conocían, de ser así no escribirían tantas tonterías. Acomodó sus nuevos juguetes y útiles escolares. Se quedó parada sin más ¿Y Michiru a qué hora le regaló algo o la felicitó? Echó el tiempo atrás, pero como siempre lo suyo no era meditar y pensar. Buscó entre las cartas y los obsequios

- Sí me diste algo

Una pequeña nota en papel morado, un enorme paquete que contenía un avión a escala control remoto muy parecido al helicóptero con el que tanto la fastidiaba Mitori. Y entre el paquete un hermoso dibujo: Delfines y sirenas

- ¡Mi bella sirenita! – gritaba

- Haruka…

- ¡Mira es mi sirenita! – le enseñaba el dibujo

- ¿?

- Se parece a una compañera… Sus ojitos, su cabello, su… ¡Sirenita!

- Ah… Este ¿Cuántos invitados para tu fiesta del sábado?

- No, sé ¿Diez? Te llevo en un rato la lista

- Bien… Ah sí – regresó sobre sus pasos – Ya sé a quién se parece… a la niña que no quiso ni pastel, ni gelatina, ni botana, ni refresco…

- ¿Y me felicitó?

- Sí… pero como a todas tú la ignoraste "Oh gracias, que linda te quiero" la siguiente, si a la única que haces caso es a Belinda

- Ah – se asombró de no haberla visto – Puede ser… Demasiada gente

Hizo la lista escribiendo en primer lugar el nombre de Michiru para que no se repitiera lo de hoy y olvidarla o pasarla por alto como quien no tiene importancia, después Belinda, Angelina… Hasta que llenó con quince nombres su lista.

& & & & &

Su fiesta estaba espectacular. Hasta Mitori que nunca podía admitir derrotas hoy la felicitaba por su gran fiesta. Ella sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Belinda la abrazó con pasión que pocas veces se deja ver en ella. Haruka la besó en la mejilla.

- Qué te pasa

- Nada

- No me digas nada porque te conozco… Pareces triste y decepcionada

- No es eso, es preocupación, por matemáticas y la escuela…

- Yo te ayudo – volvió a abrazarla

Pero la verdad se llamaba Michiru. Cuando le entregó la invitación la niña le sonrió con ternura para decirle que lamentaba mucho pero no podía ir, su padre tenía un compromiso muy importante y ella debía acompañarla. Haruka enfureció, pero esta vez no dejaría que su impulsividad terminara en un pelito con su sirenita. Sonrió, con su mueca rara que daba más miedo, y dijo que no importaba mucho, ya habría más fiestas. Por dentro pensaba que seguramente Michiru tendría mejores cosas que hacer, que evitaba la fiesta y hasta que la odiaba.

- Me encantas – le susurró Belinda

- Pues ayer no dijiste eso

- Es que eres bien… Haces berrinche por todo, eres bien celosa y para rematar crees que debo cumplir todos tus caprichos y pues no

- Ya no me fastidies, es mi fiesta… Mañana me reclamas lo que quieras

- ¿Por qué estás molesta?

- Creo no sé…

O no quería admitir que lo que más deseaba era a Michiru a su lado. Echó a corre para ir a jugar con los niños. Quizá un día…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**_NOTAS_**

El primer cumpleaños de Haruka. No esperen ver celebracion de cumpleaños para Michiru... No por lo menos por parte de su familia


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo correspondiente a Michiru

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**TRECE**

Hijos del sol naciente. Tierras lejanas y extrañas para aquellos que llegan con paso lento para ver lo majestuoso de la tierra donde nace la tecnología que se enlaza con costumbres tan antiguas que sobrevivieron al tiempo y a la modernidad. Taichi emitió el último aliento de su sueño fatídico y como advirtió a su mujer, él también se arrepentía por cerrar tratos con Essaú Wiechers. Buscaba un mejor mañana, éste era su pretexto. Hacía dos años Wiechers había intentado cerrar tratos con el naciente y emprendedor millonario Lucas Tenoh. Estaban juntos en reuniones, de esas extrañas donde las apariencias se pierden y el final último es ganarlo todo sin importar qué se hace. Poco a poco se convirtieron en los tres inseparables, secretos a voces de sus enemistades que entre copas se perdían para saciar los deseos de Wiechers. Lucas Tenoh y Taichi Kaioh sucumbieron a Essaú volviéndose las relaciones más complejas de lo que solían ser en esos medios.

& & & & &

Por un lado Tenoh. Él era más como Wiechers un tanto libertino, otro tanto despreocupado y con una frescura que lo maravillaba. Sabía que él tenía la partida ganada porque mientras Taichi tardó meses en lograr amistad con Wiechers Tenoh lo logró en menos de tres horas. Por otro lado Wiechers. Essaú era su polo opuesto, un mundo donde él no cabía, ni le gustaba o entendía. Essaú creía con cierto acierto que el mundo debía rendirle tributo, hincarse ante su presencia y cumplir sus más torpes caprichos.

& & & & &

Ahora en un bar alemán de mala muerta chocaban las copas los tres inseparables de parrandas. Él intentaba fingir que bebía hasta morir. Ni siquiera le gustaba el alcohol. Wiechers estaba ya muy borracho y en pleno apogeo de conquista, Tenoh no se quedaba muy atrás y hasta parecía un poco más torpe para conquistar una mujer a pesar que la fama de beisbolista le daba puntos extras para ello. ¿Tanto necesitaba el dinero de Wiechers? Lo necesitaba para seguir formando leyenda, para que cuando terminara su tiempo la gente pudiera hablar de cómo con Taichi los Kaioh volvieron a florecer más allá de lo imaginable. Y hoy se arrepentía de ello porque en busca de su perfección arrastró a su hija a la penumbra y soledad de donde ahora sabía ya nadie podría liberarla. Volvió a casa.

& & & & &

Un suspiro emitido por Dios para crearla, un susurro de amor para en medio de un paraíso perdido dotarla de alma. Lloraba aquel triste violín mientras Taichi juguetonamente balancea su vaso en las manos. Era una noche cualquiera mas la pregunta seguía vigente ¿Será plausible que existan personas como su niña… como Michiru Kaioh? Y Dios le confiesa que cada ser es hecho a su imagen y semejanza mas en esa niña ha puesto la divinidad y gracia con el que dota a los ángeles. Pero los humanos crean horrores. Y para la humanidad Michiru siempre sería un demonio envuelto en un rostro de ángel, un ser temible del que no se quiere ser partícipe. Sus ojos la observaron con dulzura, un mundo demasiado cruel para una criatura como ella. Taichi vació en la maceta el contenido de su vaso, debe dejar de beber antes que termine borracho y de nuevo como en otros años hacer frente al dolor siendo real.

- Son tiempos difíciles – susurraba entre desvaríos para él mismo

- Sí – contestó Michiru dejando de tocar su violín

Quería pensar pero lo único que venía a su cabeza era el recuerdo de quien perdura a la batalla de vivir. Es Michiru. Ella es su vida. Sus lágrimas lentamente se van confundiendo con la oscuridad de la cocina. No puede hacerlo solo. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas. Cuando Michiru era más niña enfurecía sin razón, quizá por el mismo motivo que su esposa aún hoy lo hacía, saber a Michiru indefensa, marcada de por vida por ese algo especial con que nació y que la condenó. Pero las situaciones no mejorarían con gritar o decirle a la pobre chiquilla "Intenta concentrarte, estoy tratando de enseñarte" Cuando tenía horas buscando descifrarla. Y es que tardó tanto tiempo en entender que los humanos eran más complejos, que ocupaban escuchar su voz de niña para entenderla…

& & & & &

Durante sus años dulces Michiru fue torpe, retraída y hasta bien cabía en el apartado de retrazada pero era tierna, dulce y cariñosa, era una criatura ingenua dotada de dios, en su totalidad, de inocencia. Le preocupaba tuviera ya casi doce años y no se diera cuenta qué lugar ocupaba en el mundo, cómo la veían los demás niños. En su cabeza rondaba la idea de dejarla en esa escuela especial o aceptar llevarla a Londres donde podía ir a un colegio donde la vida no sería tan difícil para ella, pero entonces qué pasaría cuando ella tuviera que confrontar el mundo real.

- Soy como un fantasma – escuchó la voz de Michiru – Soy un ser inexistente que triste me muevo en medio de seres llenos de vitalidad…Me falta aire, me falta la misma fuerza que a ellos impulsa pero ya no puedo llorar más porque mis lágrimas se han secado, admito que deseo ser un ser humano, desvarió soñando – y esa voz se fue haciendo cada vez más inaudible

Ella caminó lentamente entre sombras, como si conociera tan perfectamente aquel sitio para no necesitar de la luz. Se sirvió un poco de agua. Llovía y seguramente sería así toda la noche, pero a él no le importaba, quería dormir y soñar con un mejor mañana.

- Buenas noches padre – se despidió al marcharse

Apenas tenía once años pero lo entendía, lo percibía y veía. Sabía en qué terminaría esa historia. De la noche a la mañana Tenoh y Kaioh se convirtieron en enemigos silenciosos, batallas extrañas que se desataban en noches oscuras, en medio de la penumbra invocaban a su espada y a sus dioses para exterminar al otro y así dominar un mercado. Ridiculeces para Michiru. Aunque Taichi decía que se trataba del futuro que dejaría a su hija, ella sabía se trataba del orgullo que hoy él necesitaba y requería. El amor no se hizo para ella, cómo podía amarla su padre cuando ni siquiera la percibía.

- Buenas noches – contestó Taichi pero ella ya se había dio

No podía creer cómo tomó tantas decisiones erróneas. Cómo dejó que el amor propio, el orgullo y la avaricia se volvieran parte de su ser para tomar decisiones, para manipular a su hijita. Lentamente se volvieron acérrimos enemigos de los Tenoh pero no podía explicarle a su hija que debía evitar a Haruka Tenoh por negocios, porque él quería expandir sus fábricas y convertirse en Taichi Kaioh quien abrió camino a la gloria absurda. Por alguna inexplicable razón Eloísa acertó, Wiechers tomaba decisiones de acuerdo a Jessica, su hija. Si la niña creía que Michiru era mejor persona y más agradable que Haruka Wiechers tomaba la decisión a favor de Kaioh e inversa. Sonaba tan ridículo que empezó a creer su esposa y Wiechers sostenían un romance muy secreto y eso le daba ventaja… más que Michiru…

- Mira – le explicó en una de sus borracheras Essaú – Es de locos pero mi hija tiene un sexto sentido… Si ella creer que las personas son buenas y nobles ¡Lo son!

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Los hijos son un reflejo del alma y subconsciente de los padres… Nosotros los creamos, somos nosotros mismos quienes moldeamos a los grandes líderes del futuro y a los grandes demonios… Cuando Jessica dejó de jugar con el hijito de un socio yo no hice caso y a la semana siguiente hubo un gran fraude, perdí mucho dinero… Ella me lo advirtió y ahora confío ciegamente… ¡Es absurdo como todo lo referente a esa niña!

Se cansó de intentar adivinarlo. Pero una tarde en que los niños de Wiechers, su hija y la de Tenoh jugaban se dio cuenta de la verdad. Era tan simple como sumar dos manzanas, la brecha de diferencia entre Michiru y cualquier ser humano era tan profunda y amplia que simplemente se volvía infranqueable. Michiru vivía perdida entre sus laberintos, sueños y propios mundos. Necesitó mirar de verdad a su alrededor para darse cuenta que su hija jamás podría alcanzar a una de las niñas promedio o aspirar a valerse por sí misma. Y sin más se lo dijo a la niña

- Lo sé – contestó ella – De verdad lo sé…

Después vino la tragedia. Michiru se volvió distante, se negaba hasta ir a jugar con Jessica por apatía más que por tener compromisos importantes. Él destruyó sus esperanzas, lo hizo por el deseo de separa a su hija de alguien con quien creía no estaba a salvo: Jessica y alejarla de quien se convertía en su acérrimo enemigo: Tenoh. Ya habían pasado un año de ello… Su hija ahora iba en quinto año y él acaba de cerrar grandes negocios en Londres… Se mudaría ese año a la Isla Británica…

- Está bien – contestó Michiru sin darle importancia

- ¡Londres! – gritaba Eloísa emocionada y tal era su ánimo que abrazó y besó a su hija – ¿Oíste cariño? – volvió a besarla mientras la niña reía

En Londres iría a una escuela especializada. Y quizá entonces decidiera volver a intentar ser un poco sociable, terne una amiga o por lo menos platicar con alguien más. Ahora lo único que deseaba era marcharse lejos, cerrar por siempre los errores cometidos y así intentar redimirse.

& & & & &

Cuando Michiru cumplió sus once años un seis de Marzo no esperó fiesta o algún tipo de obsequio pero por lo menos esperaba fuera un día corriente. Cosa que no ocurrió. Esa mañana llegó a la escuela temprano, tomó su lugar y sacó su bolígrafo nuevo que se auto obsequió. Oyó llegar a Haruka, entraba al salón con un gran ramo de rosas y un oso de felpa. Por un momento pensó que sus sueños se hacían verdad. Pero aquel seis de marzo sería diferente. Se paró caminando hacia su torbellino entonces Haruka giró para ir con Belinda ¿podría ser eso posible?

- Le pidió fuera su novia – decía Mitori impactado

- Ah – contestó Angelina un poco triste

Y Michiru se fue al baño. Pudo haberlo hecho cualquier día, cualquier mes pero la suerte era tal que tuvo que ser exactamente en su cumpleaños, como si aquello hubiera sido un obsequio por parte del destino. Regresó al salón cuando escuchó la campa. El tiempo se desvaneció lentamente y ella ya no pudo concentrarse en la escuela, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

- Feliz cumpleaños – allí estaba Jessica con una flor en la mano y un obsequio en la otra

- Gracias – sonrió con melancolía – Gracias

- Bien te invito a comer por tu cumpleaños…

- Sí ¿Y cómo supiste era mi cumpleaños?

- Lo investigué… Hace mucho lo sé – le guiñó un ojo

Y Haruka, estaba segura, ni siquiera lo sabía, como nadie en toda la escuela. Ella no importaba. Soltó una gran carcajada, no podía ser de forma diferente a menos que se creara falsas ilusiones. Tomó a Jessica del brazo para guiarla rumbo al restaurante. Excelente día, tuvo algo de acción, un regalo, una rosa y una comida gratis…

- Anda vamos a mi casa, tu madre no se opondrá – de nuevo es guiño coqueto

- ¿Y qué haremos allá?

- Que tal jugar… Tengo un – se quedó callada y bajó al mirada – Es un secreto y si te lo digo me matan

- Bueno – reía animadamente

Un gran Xbox, ése era su sorpresa y obsequio. Todos los chiquillos se arremolinaban junto al televisor, querían jugar con la consola. Essaú los separó del aparto, mucho dinero gastó en él para que sus hijos traviesos lo rompieran.

- Felicidades – la abrazó el hombre

- Gracias señor Wiechers

Andrea se abrazó de Michiru y la niña no pudo evitar sentir algo diferente en ella. Empezaba porque casi nunca le hablaba y luego porque evitaba estar con ella. Andrea la observaba con cautela y con tanta insistencia que hasta Essaú se dio cuenta. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda para que dejara de ensoñarse con situaciones que jamás en su vida se darían.

- Cuidado – advirtió Essaú y la niña se retiró enfada

- ¡Qué le pasa!

- Esta loca – contestó Sydney tomando uno de los controles

Jean siguió a su hermana. Ya en la otra habitación ella se tumbó en la cama, Jean se recostó a un lado suyo. Entonces Andrea soltó una gran sonrisa traviesa y su hermano supo que de verdad estaba loca.

- Es bonita – afirmó con pasión

- ¿Quién? – interrogó Jean extrañado por el comentario

- La niña nueve casi diez… Ah pero ahora es "once, me falta menos para doce"

- ¿Michiru?

- Sí

- Andrea creo deberías revaluar tus metas – y ella le dio con un cojín

Pero tal parecía que su hermano adivinaba el futuro, Michiru volvió a ignorarla y es que la niña parecía empeñada en hacerle desplantes, fingir indiferencia y hasta odio. Andrea sintió rabia, nadie jamás la había ignorado, hasta se molestó en comprarle una tarjeta de cumpleaños a la que le escribió algo más de dos renglones. Quizá Jean tuviera razón, le atraía tanto Michiru por lo que significaba y no por lo que era. Tanto Jean como Andrea competía por tener lo que el otro tenía, dentro de ese juego estaba Jessica aunque la pobre siempre terminaba sin aquello que sus hermanos le envidiaban. Ésta era la mayor razón, Andrea y Jean leía en los ojos de su hermana el amor que sentía por su amiguita, las razones sin sentido que la volvieron diferente. Querían aquello que era de su hermana, no podía tener mejores cosas o personas de los que ellos tenían porque su superioridad era evidente. Pero Andrea se obsesionó más cuando Michiru la despreció, mucho antes que Jessica se fijara en sus propios sentimientos. Recordaba ese primer día en la piscina cuando Michiru la despreció.

- Estás loca – volvió a reír su hermano

- Es que algo anda mal en la cabeza de esa niña… Ni siquiera se a fijado en ti, digo tienes quince años deberías gustarle o yo, tengo catorce…

- ¡Exacto! Catorce y ella tiene once es una mocosa

- Es una mocosa hermosa ¡Niégalo! – gritó Andrea desesperada

- Admítelo te puede mucho esa niña ni te vea como a un Dios y te admire a morir como toda la escuela lo hace… Oh sorpresa la increíble y fantástica Andrea no atrae a una niña de once años…

& & & & &

Pero la respuesta era menos compleja de lo que parecía. Más allá de los gustos de Michiru se trataba, de que ella no caería en juegos absurdos. Esas invitaciones a sus fiestas o reuniones, las llamadas y el interés crecieron conforme ella se hizo parte de la vida de Jessica. No era un objeto, ni era algo por lo que se compite o que podían robarle a Jessica como sus juguetes o lugar en la fila. Ella era Michiru Kaioh y decidía a quién amaba y a quién no. Hoy apostaba a no amar a Andrea Wiechers. No necesita ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la clase de hermanitos mayores que su Jessica tenía.

& & & & &

Jessica siempre tenía miedo, sobretodo cuando la enorme mansión se quedaba sumida en la oscuridad y bajo el yugo de una poderosa tormenta, como aquella noche. Michiru accedió a quedarse a hacerle compañía y un poco enfadada también accedió a traerle agua. Se siguió con cuidado hasta pasar por la habitación de lavandería, fue allí donde oyó ruiditos extraños. Se fue lentamente caminando hasta que el pavor contagiado de Jessica le llegó hasta el alma y salió corriendo despavorida hasta la cocina. Ahora estaba frente a la jarra de agua, pero no regresaría, su corazón se desbocaba como si fuera una parte externa de ella. Podía quedarse a dormir en la cocina porque tenía horror de volver a pasar sola por la lavandería. Pero una repentina sensación vino a ella, un recuerdo que se perdió en el tiempo, aquel papel donde Haruka le escribió no podía tener eternamente miedo. Se encaminó con su rebanador de mantequilla en mano dispuesta a hacer un uso adecuado de él, eso si lograba recordar el porqué trajo un rebanador de mantequilla en lugar de un cuchillo o un machete. Abrió lentamente la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientas su cuchillo mortal de mantequilla resbalaba por sus torpes manos. En medio de aquella oscuridad dos feroces y tenaces figuras se blandían con la sagacidad de un dios para fundir sus espíritus en una. Apenas si alcanzó a correr para esconderse, una de las figuras había volteado a causa del pequeño ruidito que hizo el cuchillo de plástico al caer.

- ¿Que sucede? – interrogó una voz conocida

- Nada – susurró otra que casi adivina a quien pertenecía

Sí, la primera voz que se empeñaba en hacer regresar a la otra persona adentro de la habitación era Simona, la mejor amiga de Andrea y la segunda apostaba su entera reputación, el único carrito que tenía y su vida a que era Andrea, lo supo sobretodo por la chispa hechizante que destellaban sus ojos en la oscuridad. Un poco menos intensa que la despedida por los ojos mágicos de Jessica.

- Dios

Ahora entendía por qué Simona estaba tan obsesionada con Andy, no era obsesión por terror lo que acompañaba a los Wiechers, se traba del hechizo de amor que una mirada de ellos (¡Una sola mirada!) podía causar. Simona estaba enamorada... enamorada... ahora debía regresar y salvar a su cuchillo de mantequilla o sino alguien se enteraría que estuvo allí y podría tener problemas severos... Se colocó en cuclillas, contó tres en silencio y emprendió la carrera de su vida, corrió hasta la puerta para recoger su cuchillo, se siguió de largo como saeta llameante y no se detuvo hasta no estar segura debajo de las cobijas y con su cuchillo bien sujeto. Así se quedó quieta hasta que Jessica la interrogó por su vaso de agua y su actitud tan inusual

- Lo olvidé – murmuró con miedo

- ¿Viste algo?

- Sí, pero algo que nada tiene que ver con fantasmas

- ¿No¿Qué cosa? – podía evadir la explicación pero Jessica pensaría vio un fantasma y tendría más miedos de los comunes

- Vi a tu hermano desnudo

- Oh eso es feo – se cobijó para dormir. Michiru sonrió, sabía que esa treta resultaba perfecta – Es feo ¿verdad?

- Horroroso – sonreía en la oscuridad de la habitación

- Sí, ya lo decía yo

Y conforme corrió el tiempo ella se dio cuenta que los Wiechers traicionaban por naturaleza. Estaba impregnado en su sangre, como en ella se impregnaba la perfección a sus diez años.

& & & & &

Andrea no se rendiría tan fácilmente. De una u otra forma Michiru se daría cuenta que ella valía más. Pensaba en ello y poco a poco la obsesión tomó tales proporciones que la competencia sostenida entre los tres hermanos mayores se volvió una guerra cruenta en la que el vencedor sería el más poderoso. Jessica no lo soportaba mucho, sobretodo porque su madre siempre estaba a favor de su primogénito y sin apoyo era nulidad.

- Jessica – le llamó la atención Miss

- Sí, lo siento

- Ya terminó la clase – sonreía la mujer – ¿Te apura algo?

- Pues – titubeó unos segundos – A veces uno quiere retener cosas que no puede, es decir mis hermanos siempre me quitan las mejores cosas y no sé cómo evitarlo

- Lucha por ellas corazón, ponle empeño, no permitas que el mundo pase arrebatándote lo que amas, te conozco y sé eres muy inteligente, sabes cómo tener lo que deseas y amas

Lo sabía pero no contaba con el valor civil para enfrentarse a sus hermanos. Oyó alguien la llamaba y volteó lentamente, estaba todavía tan ensimismada en sus ideas que le costaba saber si le hablaban a ella. Sus ojos se toparon con una figura que a pesar de ser desconocida le parecía familiar. Había algo de conocido en esa mujer.

- Hola Jessi ¿Sabes quién soy?

- No

- Mira…Necesito hablar con tu padre… Y bueno, necesito me acompañes

- ¡No la conozco!

- No mi amor, sé no me conoces y a eso me refiero quiero ver a tu padre para algunas cosas o a tu madre

- Bueno está en casa y mi padre en la empresa… Creo

Ella subió a su auto y Jessica a la limosina que la esperaba. En cuanto llegó mandó llamar a su madre. Estaba un poco confundida pues no lograba recordar dónde o a quién se parecía esa mujer y había algo en su aroma que le recordaba una sensación cálida y hermosa. Se rascó la cabeza. Su madre por fin bajaba, en cuanto vio a la mujer palideció de terror.

- Jessica ve arriba

- Bueno – y qué más le quedaba

- Linet, tanto tiempo sin vernos – extendió la mano la extraña mujer

- No esperaba verte nunca más – se sentó en el sillón despreciando la mano que le ofrecía

Jessica siguió pensando. Piel canela, ojos verdes, cabello ondulado color negro intenso casi azabache, boca pequeña y labios divinos y delgados, figura escultural, facciones de una estatua del olimpo… ¡Era modelo! De seguro la vio en TV. Escuchó gritos.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¿Ah no? Tengo una orden que lo asegura

- Llamaremos a Essaú y aclararemos todo este embrollo

- Siento mucho lo que sucede Linet pero no estoy dispuesta a que Essaú vuelva a hacerme una mala jugada. Llámala la quiero conmigo cuando Essaú llegue

- No puedes hacerle esto, es confuso hasta para mí

- Y la discusión continuó, ninguna de las dos mujeres cedería en sus peticiones pues veían en la otra el absurdo.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Próximamente…**

Proximamente gran final primera temporada "En el silencio" Gracias por acompañarnos en esta aventura (Solo tres capitulos mas)

_**Un adiós forzado ¿Olvidarán su amistad? Un beso entre… ¡Acaso sera amor!**_

_ No olvides dejar un review y decirnos lo que piensas de esta historia... Y muchas gracias a quienes lo hcieron ya _:)


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo para Haruka

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**CATORCE**

Tenía once años ya, en un año más cambiaría de categoría en las competencias de automovilismo. Había encontrado su destino. Desde que inició en las carreras mostró facultades innatas, siempre lograba ocupar algunas de las posiciones del podium de los ganadores sino es que siempre la primera. Tan solo el año pasado compitió siete veces, de las cuales ganó las siete. Hasta tenía ya patrocinadores en puerta pero su padre se negó a aceptar ayuda o equipo, era un juego y un pasatiempo, su hija estudiaría y se convertiría en el primer Tenoh universitario.

- En sus venas corre la sangre de los campeones

- Que se quede en sus venas… ¿y ya le dijiste a Haruka?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Sobre el nuevo miembro

- ¿El perrito?

- ¡El bebe!

- Te dije no era seguro, mañana me entregan resultados y mi querido Lucas eso es tarea tuya… Tú le hablarás de hermanos, abejas y bebés de Paris – sonrió la joven

Apostaba su fortuna y reputación de beisbolista que Hitori estaba embarazada. Tenía todos los síntomas y estaba tan sentimental que si no era embarazo debería entonces mandarla a un doctor urgentemente. No sabía cómo lo tomaría Haruka, le llevó demasiado tiempo aceptar que Hitori no se iría y creía que la niña aún hacía su lucha por sacarla de sus vidas. Tal vez se sentiría desplazada o tal vez le gustara la idea.

- ¿Haruka ya lavaste mi auto?

- No puedo, lo dejaste muy pegado a la pared… A menos que quieras verlo de un lado limpio y del otro sucio

- Toma – le aventó las llaves – Muévelo y no lo rayes

- No pa

- No me gusta la dejes conducir tu auto, tiene once años

- Y qué, yo conducía a su edad… Además conduce en el circuito…

- Autos pequeños – le interrumpió – Se que fue mi idea y la dejas por mí conducir en el circuito de Go Karts, pero no es lo mismo que un auto real… ¡No alcanza los pedales!

- Pues ya lo sé y por eso ajusta el asiento

Inhaló profundamente. Estaba preparando el terreno para explicarle que tendría un hermano ¿Y si fingían demencia y cuando ella preguntara por qué Hitori estaba tan gorda se lo explicaban? No, su esposa no lo aceptaría. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que la niña lo observaba con cautela y hasta temor, ese miedo que siempre la embargaba de saberlo loco. Sonrió forzadamente y la niña extendió la mano para entregarle sus llaves.

- ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Quedamos que me darías quince euros por toda la semana, son cinco lavadas con mi jabón especial

- Y de verdad es especial los deja "rechinando de limpio" ¿Qué tiene?

- Ni idea – sonrió la niña – Lo inventamos entre Michiru y yo

- Ah esa linda niña ¿Ya no juegas con ella?

- No exactamente – hizo una muequita de enfado – Ella tiene una amiguita que le simpatiza más que yo y hasta un amor

- Oh, la edad de los romances

- Tonterías… a mí no me gusta me besen o me amen

- Bueno ya crecerás y te encantará – la niña torció la boca disgustada – aunque no de ley y si no sucede será mejor para mí… Toma asiento – sacó el dinero y se lo entregó – Necesitamos hablar, de cosas de adultos… Tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebés

- ¿Me preguntas?

- Sí

- Sí, sé sobre el sexo, tener relaciones y pensativos

- Preservativos – reía a carcajadas – Bueno pues sabes entonces que viniste al mundo por medio de una mamá y… Y…

- Hitori está embarazada – afirmó muy segura la niña. Se cansaba de sus rodeos torpes

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, en realidad yo no lo descubrí sino Michiru e igual está gorda y eso significa bebé… Quiero niña, me gustan las niñas aunque no me molestaré si es niño… Y no pienso cambiar pañales o abandonar mi habitación e irme a vivir al sótano o…

- ¡Qué dices! Espera, nadie se mudará y la única que cambiará pañales será Hitori

Haruka frunció el entrecejo, no debió escuchar a Angelina. Unas semanas atrás Haruka había estado demasiado sensible, lloraba por casi todo así que para evitar su fama se fuera por los suelos se encerraba muy seguido en el baño. Pero Michiru la empezó a seguir y ella a molestarse a tal grado de agredirla

- Es que te ves triste – se defendió la niña

- No es anda

- Sabes, tomé clases de tejer y te hice un suerte – sacó de su mochila la prenda.

Era en color amarillo y en medio un gran perro rojizo con la lengua de fuera, hasta le tejió una H un poco chueca. La niña rubia se mostró muy sorprendida, se colocó el suéter y sin más comenzó a llorar. Michiru la abrazó, intentó consolarla durante largo rato hasta que ya era tan tarde que podía salir sin peligro alguno. Se sentaron al pasto observando el cielo y sus nubes de mil formas

- Tu m… Bueno Hitori está embarazada ¿Verdad?

- ¡Qué! Está un poco gorda pero no creo sea embarazo para eso se requiere de – hizo una mueca de asco – Sí puede ser… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Eso explicaría tus estados de ánimo raros – susurró – Es intuición femenina

- Ah

- Eso significa – salió Angelina de la nada asustándolas – Que tendrás que mudarte al sótano porque tu habitación será para el bebé, cambiarás toneladas de pañales y limpiarás su vomito y…

- ¡Cállate! No hagas caso, será genial tengas un hermanito… Tendrás alguien que te admira, con quién jugar y te de mucha guerra como la que tú das – reía Michiru

& & & & &

Sería un año de cambios. Algunas cosas se quedaban otras se iban y aunque se luchara con fiereza había asuntos que debían modificarse y evolucionar. Nuevos miembros en la familia como era el caso de Haruka, personas que se marcharían como Michiru. Para algunos nuevos mundos que descubrir, otros se quedaban para decir adiós a los que emprendían el viaje… Haruka ahora sería la hermana mayor y se sentía un poco torpe para tal tarea, ni siquiera a su nuevo perrito podía cuidar, a veces se le perdía y pasaba horas en la calle buscándolo como loca. No podía ser hermana mayor.

- Lo harás bien – reía Michiru – Y un hermano no es como un perro… Ve a Jessica

- Pero Jessica es… ¡Jessica!

- Anda, acepta y quédate este fin de semana con nosotros en su casa de verano, así…

Así dejaría de ausentarse de sus sentimientos, ser sincera y es que todavía no encontraba su punto de equilibrio. Los miedos al cambio eran naturales pero los de ella iban acompañados por el irresistible deseo de retener aquello que se cree se perderá. No sabía dejar ir, luchaba demasiado. Sonrió con ternura, por Michiru hasta el fin del mundo, solamente que no podría estar toda la tarde, prometió acompañar a Hitori a comprar los primeros muebles para la habitación del bebé que no era la suya… ni el sótano

- Angelina dice tonterías… ninguno dormirá en el sótano – reía Michiru

- Bueno yo qué sé – frunció el ceño

Fue a la reunión y le encantaba ver que los niños de la escuela especial eran los únicos invitados, se divertía tanto con ellos. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Michiru le dio un codazo ¿podía una vez en su vida portarse a la altura de las circunstancias? No podía evitar ser tan brillante en los deportes, causaba tanta gracia ver a aquellos insignificantes niños intentado patear un balón o atrapar una pelota. Al final ella no hacía nada más que destornillarse de risa por sus torpezas.

- Juguemos ajedrez – la jaló a la mesa dejando que los niños siguieran vistiéndose sus protectores anti Haruka

- Yo no hago nada – reía

- Anda juguemos

Cuando dejó de ser tan frustrante perder, cuando aprendió que Jessica arrancó antes que ella en ese juego y se tomó las cosas como eran, con calma y sin tanta importancia, su juego se volvió más perfecto, aprendía con Michiru y eso era suficiente para aguantar humillaciones. Qué importaba si perdía con Jessica si ello significaba un medio para estar con su sirenita.

- Debo irme temprano

- Quiero veas, que ser hermano mayor no es tan latoso… Es más simple de lo que tú te lo pones

- Supongo

Lo era, por lo menos lo que reflejaba Jessica. Se tranquilizó un poco, con el tiempo ella también sabría cómo ser hermana y al final lo único que ahora le pedían era opiniones sobre colores o modelos de cunas. Hitori estaba muy contenta, no dejaba de pasear por los pisos de artículos para bebés. No se decidía por la cuna, así que Haruka tuvo la última palabra. Ella misma se encargó de firmar y traer los papeles porque el piso de pago se encontraba en la planta baja, mientras el piso de muebles en la planta tercera. Cuidaba mucho de Hitori.

- ¿De contado? – la veía con asombro el cajero

- Sí, aquí tengo el efectivo – contaba los billetes – Y me sobran cincuenta centavos – sonrió ampliamente – Me ajusta para un dulce ¿Verdad?

- Sí

Hitori la besó en la frente como agradecimiento y Haruka comenzó a dar de grititos diciendo que no la abrazara tanto porque le arrugaba la ropa. Hitori sonrió, algún día esperaba que la niña dejara de lado sus miedos para permitirse de nuevo amar y dejar la amaran. A veces se preguntaba cómo le haría Belinda, porque siempre la veía abrazada a la niña y más de una vez la escuchó decirle que la asfixiaba o le arrugaba la ropa.

& & & & &

Este año tendría la oportunidad de asistir al baile escolar de graduación. Tenía once años y pasaría a sexto año. Una antesala al baile de graduación era el Baile de primavera, el 21 de marzo. Estaba tan contenta, sería el primer baile al que asistiría y lo haría con Belinda. Le exigió a su padre comprarle un traje decente y darle dinero para llevarle algún obsequio. Todos sus compañeros estaban muy contentos y entusiasmados, excepto Michiru…

- ¿Baile¿Cuál?

- El de primavera – abrió grandes sus ojos pensando en qué planeta viviría para no darse cuenta

- Ah pues no sé… Yo creo no voy

- ¡No vas! Que aburrida – se le escapó la expresión – Será de disfraces… Belinda se disfrazará como las feritropias

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- ¿Lo pronuncié mal? La película de Barbie y las hadas que vuelan… O a lo mejor de Bloo – pero Michiru seguía sin entender qué le decía – Necesitas empezar a ver TV o nunca podremos tener una plática decente

- Y cómo quieres vea TV ¿Has visto alguna en mi casa?

- Ah cierto… ¿Dónde están?

- No tengo – sonrió observando el gesto de asombro de la niña – No la veo para qué quiero una

- ¡Debes ver TV! Como sea, hemos discutido muchas veces eso y siempre sacamos lo mismo… ¡No compraré un TV! Me gustan los libros No tengo tiempo – imitaba de forma cómica la voz de Michiru – Y me parece que debes ir al baile

- Oh… Está bien, supongo, solamente es una fiesta de disfraces

- ¡Debes llevar a alguien! Demonios creo no entiendes nada… Te explicaré desde el principio y pon atención bobita

- Bien – reía encantada

La magia de un baile, el principio de su madurez y la pubertad. El primer baile y hasta la primera vez para animarse a decirle a esa persona especial la quieres. Esperar por ella o él, rosas, mil rosas y detalles tontos y románticos.… Así continuó durante quince minutos hasta que sin salidas y quizá ya llevada por sus ensoñaciones le descubrió el motivo real por el que ella asistía al baile: Comida

- ¿Comida? – reía animadamente

- No, es madurez

Pues acaba de mostrar todo menos madurez, le encantaban las botanas de la escuela, los chocolates y dulces, habría tantas golosinas que bien podía vivir eternamente allí, comería esas tostaditas con salsa de jitomate y luego galletitas con queso y… Michiru tenía razón de nuevo, iba por la comida no por querer madurar y crecer, le gustaba ser niña, no tenía prisa por ir a la secundaria o tener que empezar de nuevo una etapa más de su vida. Vivir intensamente era su lema, vivía con todo el corazón y el alma depositada en sus once años, ya un día tendría trece y se ocuparía de necedades y amor

- Bueno entonces sí voy

- ¿Te convencí?

- Creo que es la mejor razón que me han dado

- ¡Tramposa habías escuchado del baile!

- Si no te acuerda Angelina es mi prima y me he ido con ella toda la semana… No habla de otra cosa – su rostro hermoso mostró aburrición

& & & & &

Llegó el día del baile. Estaba muy contenta con su traje de dragón ya puesto. Se movía de un lado a otro en el diminuto taburete donde Hitori la subió para dar los últimos detalles al traje. La joven le hizo algunas recomendaciones que debía seguir para que Belinda quisiera volver a salir con ella. Pero a Haruka no le apreció lindo, era un poco hiperactiva, fastidiosa, celosa, posesiva, caprichosa, berrinchuda pero sabía cómo portarse con Belinda. Y Hitori rió animadamente. La niña emitió un chillido rabioso para volver a repetir que ella solamente era ella con Michiru o en casa, afuera podía ser muy linda, pero las risas en lugar de disminuir aumentaron.

- ¿Le compraste algo decente?

- Sí, en lugar de rosas le compré una varita mágica de hada… Ella va ir de eso… y unos chocolates ¿Ves? Sí escucho

- Pórtate bien y no dejes que se aburra

- ¿Y quién no dejará que yo me aburra?

- Bueno pues espero que ella

Fue a recogerla a su casa. Su padre accedió a llevarla y traerla, y sin saber cómo terminó usando una gorrita de chofer. Se sentía estúpido, así que prometió hacer más caso a su hija cuando le hablara, para evitar de nuevo quedar atrapado en promesas absurdas que recordaba vagamente o malinterpretó.

- Qué lindo Haru – reía encantada la pequeña hada

- Te ves linda – dijo Lucas

- Eres linda siempre – la besó en la mejilla la rubia

Lucas las observó por el espejo retrovisor. Frunció el ceño un poco perplejo, si lo pensaba bien Haruka debió llevar a un niño, pero claro hasta en la graduación de Kinder fue incluso con una niña, su hija iba vestida de Peter Pan y la niña de princesa. Algo andaba mal con su retoño. Corte de cabello, gustos, manera de ser, vestir, andar, mirar… Quería asesinar a su ex esposa pero ya estaba muerta, debió anticiparle que Haruka era un poco más compleja de lo que normalmente eran los niños. Era especial.

- Recógenos temprano – sentenció Haruka al bajar del auto

- Sí

El salón ya estaba lleno. Al entrar se tomaron una foto que Haruka pagó, quería su Belinda tuviera un recuerdo de aquella hermosa noche. Fue a la mesa para traerle una bebida pero la verdad es que se derretía por uno de los tantos dulces que habría. Sin miramientos llenó el interior de su traje de dulces y comida. Así no tendría que ir tantas veces a la mesa y cumpliría la regla de oro: No permitir que su pareja se aburriera.

- Toma – le ofreció una tostada

- Eres divino – le besó

- Me aprietas – refunfuñaba la niña rubia

Estuvo lago rato bailando hasta que por una de esas cuestiones raras relacionó un dulce con Michiru. La buscó con la mirada. Prometió venir. Sonrió contenta al verla. Y sin preguntar arrastró a Belinda hacia allá para saludarla. Miró con asombro su disfraz sin poder adivinar de qué venía disfrazada. Como fuera, se veía fantástica, era tan linda que hasta andrajos la harían verse divina.

- Hola

- Buenas noches – sonrió Michiru

- ¿De qué es el disfraz? – preguntó algo contrariada Belinda

- Ahm… Es

- ¡Toma! – y sin más Jessica le pegó al dragoncito en la cabeza con su espada de caucho – Horrible dragón intentas comerte a mi princesa – y otro golpe

- Ya – pidió Michiru. Jessica no aprendía que no podía tentar la paciencia de la rubia

- Está disfrazada de plebeya – hubo un profundo ah por parte de Belinda y Haruka – Y yo de príncipe mata dragones – sonreía

Pero también Jessica no entendió lo que era un disfraz. Vestía como siempre, claro tenía una espada de caucho y un cinto negro donde la guardaba. En cuando Belinda se quedó entretenida con Jessica Haruka se retiró un poco con Michiru

- ¿Dónde está tu disfraz?

- Aquí, soy la plebeya y se vería mejor pero Jessica no quiso venir de princesa… La princesa y La plebeya… ¡Lo buscamos en Internet! Pero no, es terca como tú

- ¿Qué?

- Como tú comprenderás… y vino de príncipe

Haruka se olvidó de Michiru y de Jessica por el resto de la noche. Qué le importaba si tenía o no disfraz, si se divertía o si venía con la latosa e insoportable Jessica. Pero empezó a importarle más cuando la vio cerca de los dulces, luego de la mano de Mitori. No se hubiera dado cuenta si no es por los comentarios desdeñosos y un poco celosos que empezó a decir Belinda. Pronto cayó en la cuenta que su pareja estaba celosa, quería a Mitori para ella. Se rascó la cabeza sin comprender del todo qué pasaba allí.

- Bueno pues la próxima sales con él

- No… Yo te quiero Haruka, y lo que decía era que Mitori es un ventajoso porque quiere a Michiru para que le ayude con la escuela, se ha estado atorando mucho en matemáticas y tú sabes que ella es muy buena… Me parece que es jugar sucio

- Allá él

Pero si era verdad Mitori acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

& & & & &

Su hermanita nació casi a finales de junio. Era demasiado pequeña, más de lo que ella misma imaginó. Como Michiru predijo, las cosas eran más sencillas de lo que ella misma se la ponía, el bebé lloraba mucho en la noche pero no era ella la madre ni quien tenía que cuidarla. A veces en el día ayudaba a Hitori, hasta la cargaba, la vida mejoró. Ahora tenía alguien a quien querer y cuidar.

- Eres un pedacito rosado muy latoso – le daba su mamila

- No le digas eso – le regañó su padre

- Vaya el notable Lucas se aparece – reprochó la niña – Se supone te toca cuidarla esta noche, tiene horas llorando

- No me acostumbro al bebe

- Apúrate porque estarás retrazado, pronto será una niña grande y luego… Tendrás que llevarla a la iglesia porque se casa…

- Tengo problemas en el trabajo… Essaú se inclinó por Kaioh

- Ah… Bien como sea ya se durmió

No quería escuchar sus problemas, en otras ocasión lo hubiera hecho pero no hoy, no cuando se trataba de la sigilosa muerte. Si su padre se convertía en acérrimo rival de Kaioh y Angelina tenía razón, ellas se convertirían en enemigas

- Sería como Romeo Y Julieta… Las familias que se odia y de las cuales sus hijos se aman

Pues no entraría en detalles. Que su padre hiciera lo que pudiera con sus negocios y ella haría lo suyo con su vida. Siempre fue así y no pretendía hoy cambiara para tener que lidiar con enemistades por dinero. Nunca entendió del todo cómo un ser humano cambiaba con dinero cómo un pedazo de papel era capaz de modificar a tal grado a un humano. Recostó a su hermanita en la cuna, un día el mundo sería un mejor sitio para vivir y de eso ella se encargaría.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Próximamente…**

Segunda Temporada: "En el Silencio" porque hay amores que siempre viven callados.

Tres años han pasado… Romances nuevos, aventuras grandiosas y un amor que jamás se olvidó...

Para aquellos que quieren una historia o escena lemon les tengo noticias, denme tiempo lo crean o no es muy complejo (por lo menos para mi) Creo se debe tener gracia para ello. La segunda temporada de en el Silencio ya tiene mas escenas romanticas, no olviden que ellas solo tienen 12 años :P

No se impacienten ya viene el gran final y el beso


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo de Michiru

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**QUINCE**

Linet Wiechers era muy joven cuando decidió casarse. Era un poco torpe para labores de casa y en sí para lo único que servía era como ornato. Pero a Essaú no le interesaba fuera útil sino bella y saciara su pasión, lo demás se daría en el correr de los años. Pero Linet estaba loca, y a pesar que Essaú decidió tomar el riesgo, muy pronto se arrepintió de tal elección. Y después busco diversión fuera de casa, empezaban las infidelidades. Podía alegar que eran sus nervios o que se trataban de alucinaciones, locura… en fin los pretextos eran tantos que pronto se volvió descarado.

- Me engañas – gritaba como loca Linet

- Y tú no me das un hijo

Era estéril, así podía justificar sus infidelidades, de una forma ridícula y absurda pero lo lograba. Ella callaba y él podía seguir con sus romances. Una tarde Linet le propuso adoptar, ellos lo cuidarían como suyo y tal vez…

- No adoptaré – ni siquiera la dejó terminar

- Eres un maldito, cínico

Para su sorpresa unas semanas después Essaú decidió adoptar, tenía ya los trámites completos. La mujer era una muchachita pobre que se embarazó por accidente, daría a su hijo en adopción y estaba contentísima que fuera alguien de dinero, así el bebé tendría la vida que ella nunca tuvo.

- No lo reclamará jamás. No sabrá lo adoptamos nosotros – explicaba Essaú

- ¿Y qué crees que sea?

- No lo sé… ¿Qué te gustaría?

Así llegó el primer hijo, Jean Wiechers. Linet estaba encantada con su bebé. Era tan magnífico ser madre que planeó convencer a su esposo de adoptar uno más, pero algo sucedió, algo extraño que no pudo explicar en el momento. Seis meses después él llegó a casa y después de una larga charla sin sentido lo dijo: Quería adoptar otro. Linet saltó de alegría, casi sentía su esposo le leía la mente o algo así. Entonces vino Andrea.

- Son bellísimos nuestros hijos… Hasta se parecen, fíjate que en el centro no me creen son adoptados, se parecen a ti y entre ellos

- Este… Bueno cosas que cree ver la gente

Y su ingenuidad le estaba cegando. No se molestó en decir eran adoptados el parecido les daba el crédito para pasar como hijos de Wiechers. Tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para que ella en medio de su locura se diera cuenta que la remota posibilidad de infidelidad estaba aún vigente…

- ¿Me engañas?

- No – contestó Essaú con sequedad

- Lo preguntaré por última vez con derecho a perdón ¿Me engañas?

- No – respondió esta vez molesto

No le creyó. Se dedicó a espiarlo y seguirlo hasta volverse paranoica. Pero nunca tuvo nada cierto, hasta que su esposo cometió un grave error y ella descubrió con horror que sus niños adoptados no eran sino los hijos ilegítimos de Essaú Wiechers, dos mujeres distintas, demasiado humildes y sin recursos dispuestas a ceder a los caprichos de Essaú. Lo descubrió cuando ella misma se encargó del trámite para la adopción del tercer niño. La mujer que se suponía cedería a su hijito era nada menos que una de las ejecutivas e hijas del dueño de la compañía con quien se funcionaba la empresa de su esposo.

- Es hijo de Essaú – reafirmaba en voz alta para sí misma

- Yo no le he pedido nada… fue un error enamorarme de él pero me quedaré con el bebé. Es mío

- Él no dice lo mismo Se supone lo darás en adopción

- Está loco si cree semejante tontería. Por eso no le dije nada, porque es mío y punto; a él ni verlo en pintura

La criatura ya tenía un mes de nacida. Essaú hizo movimientos truculentos para apoderarse del bebé pero Melisa Fabricio no lo cedería tan fácilmente no era una de esas muchachitas sin dinero ni esperanzas. Sin embargo, Essaú no era una persona que se diera fácilmente por vencida. Una noche llegó a casa con el pequeño bebé de ya cuatro meses. Su esposo estaba como loco, se encerró en el despacho mientras la niña lloraba en la sala. Así llegó Jessica a la familia. Conforme el tiempo pasó Linet conoció la verdad que su esposo quería supiera. Melisa había enloquecido, estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico. Cómo podía dejar a una criaturita indefensa en manos de una salvaje loca como Melisa. Peor fue se quedara con ella. La odiaba por tener los mismos ojos que su madre, por lo menos de los mayores ni idea de cómo eran las madres.

- Nos iremos a vivir a Berlín

- Excelente – por fin dejaban tanta locura e hijos ilegítimos

Su situación no mejoró en otra ciudad. Entre más tiempo pasaba más preferencia mostraba Essaú por Jessica. Ella se enloqueció, si tanto amaba a la niña no era por ella sino por quien le recordaba. Llegó el punto en que desataba sus frustraciones en la pequeña. También, debía Essaú admitir, Jessica tenía un carácter muy fuerte y obstinado, era caprichosa y berrinchuda como nadie que conociera, ni su madre biológica.

- Hasta parece maldición – decía entre copas – Que la pobre Jessica haya sido condenada porque yo la prefiero

- ¿Condenada?

- Es un poco retrazada… Diferente y especial… Irá a un colegio especial…

Entonces la amó más.

& & & & &

Once años después la historia se contaba distinta, los protagonistas de la leyenda escuchaban la versión de Melisa Fabricio. Ella nunca estuvo loca ni tuvo depresión post parto, Essaú lo inventó para quitarle a la niña, tardó un mes en demostrar que era apta psicológicamente para cuidar de su bebé. Pero Essaú ya había escapado. Estuvo tanto tiempo viajando que fue imposible seguirle la pista. Cuando se estableció por fin Melisa ya no sabía si de verdad se había quedado con la niña o si la regaló. Utilizó todos los recursos que el dinero pudo comprar para sacar una muestra de ADN de las dos niñas pequeñas, Jessica y Sydney, así confirmó que la primera era su hija.

- Preferí meter una orden judicial antes de venir a negociar

- Y según la hoja…

- Tengo la custodia completa de Jessica Wiechers y Essaú está acusado de secuestro así como de falsificación de documentos oficiales… No me interesa proseguir con la demanda por rapto, quiero a mi hija y punto

- No puedes llevártela, ella cree…

- Que es adoptada, así que no será tan difícil explicarle este embrollo

A Linet no le quedó más. Llamó a Jessica, le explicó que aquella mujer era su madre biológica y venía por ella. La niña arqueó la ceja sorprendida. Melisa de inmediato sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta que traía para la niña. La abrazó con amor para después besar sus mejillas. Pero Jessica quería quedarse con su madre Linet.

- Por favor, vamos a tomar un helado y platicamos… Si después que me escuches no quieres ir conmigo te prometo me voy

- Me gusta vivir aquí, tengo muchos hermanos

- Yo también tengo hijos… Tendrás hermanos menores y muy simpatiquillos

- ¿Puedo ir? – volteó a ve con terror a Linet

Melisa sonrió, si Jessica tenía terror a Linet convencerla de irse con ella sería más sencillo de lo que imaginó. Essaú no sabía ser buen padre, Linet ahora mostraba no fue buena madre y solamente debía ofrecerle el paraíso que nunca tuvo para que la niña cediera. Linet le suplicó la devolviera esa tarde, mientras trataría de localizar a su esposo. Llevó a la niña a su habitación para vestirla, cosa que no entendió Jessica pues estaba lista para salir

- Ella es tu madre, pero nosotros somos tu familia, no decidas nada aún… Da tiempo a que llegue tu padre… Por favor no te vayas con ella, llévate el móvil y llama cada quince minutos

- Sí

Y la besó. Por primera vez en su vida la besaba y amaba.

& & & & &

Michiru levantó la ceja sorprendida por el relato de Jessica. Se rascó la cabeza y después soltó una gran carcajada pensando que la niña la engañaba. Pero sus ojos indicaban todo era verdad. Emitió un suspiro para preguntar qué pensaba hacer ahora, tenía que decidir dónde se quedaría y por lo que entendía decidir por Melisa significaba marcharse a Francia.

- Bueno no puedo decidir en sí… Ahora la corte decidió tiempo compartido y después verán con quién me conviene vivir…

- ¿Y tú que deseas?

- No sé… Lo que sé es que iremos a esa fiesta de primavera – sonrió ampliamente – ese día me toca estar con mi madre biológica… Y ella sí nos llevará

Lo cierto era que el último mes tanto de un lado como de otro parecían tenerle un amor demasiado grande. Linet cambió con ella, no permitía ya que ninguno de sus hermanos le pegara o quitara algo. Ya no le decía esa trillada frase:"Aprende a cuidar de ti" ahora exigía todos la cuidaran y respetaran. Por las noches la arropaba, dejó de castigarla y permitió ciertas extravagancias. Su padre por otro lado, si fue su favorita, hoy lo mostraba con mayor intensidad, le enseñó a conducir cando se lo pido, claro que Jessica no estaba interesada en ello pero esa absurda competencia que mantenía con Haruka Tenoh la puso al volante.

- ¿Y de verdad te ama?

Por otro lado Melisa. Parecía una mujer muy amable, nunca le había gritado ni siquiera cuando accidentalmente rompió con Sydney un valioso jarrón. Un par de veces intentó sacarla de sus casillas pero Melisa era paciente, eso significaba que sí tenía hermanitos con ella. Se sentía un poco ridícula yendo de una casa a otra y que en ambas la amaran tanto. Melisa le compraba todo, la dejaba comer lo que quisiera y cumplía sus caprichos más insignificantes.

- No pienso sacar ventaja… Digo un día se terminará, cuando la corte decida dónde me quedo… Pero me gusta me quieran

- A todos – reía Michiru

- Trato de pedir lo que es…

- ¿Y tus hermanos?

- Ninguno me habla… Bueno Sydney a veces, están celosos – reía con agrado – Soy la favorita

Melisa aceptó llevarlas sin chistar ni preguntar nada. Hasta les propuso comprarles un disfraz pero Jessica lo sentía un gasto innecesario, así que solamente le pidió a Jean su espada de caucho que el pobre chico no pudo negarle porque Linet estaba muy cerca.

- Seré un príncipe mata dragones

- No gracias señora me voy sin disfraz – seguía Michiru diciendo

& & & & &

Melisa dejó a las niñas en la escuela para su baile. Le dio unos billetes a Jessica para lo que necesitara y la besó en ambas mejillas. Michiru sonrió, de verdad Melisa sería una buena madre para Jessica. Entraron juntas a la fiesta y conforme el tiempo pasó aquello se volvió aburrido, por lo menos para Jessica quien ya había causado terror con su espada de caucho, apenas la veían los chicos y se daban a la fuga.

- Vamos a mi casa – le susurró Jessica al oído

Melisa las llevó al departamento que rentaba en Tokio. Michiru se sentía más a gusto allí que en la Mansión Wiechers. Estaba todavía triste, solamente a ella se le ocurría ir al famoso baile cuando sabía que Haruka estaría allí con otra. Era un poco torpe de su parte seguir pensando que su lindo viento se fijaría en ella, independientemente a su belleza o competir con Belinda se trataba que Haruka seguía siendo una niña. Ella misma lo reconoció, su interés estaba en la comida no en ir con Belinda. Era como si su compañera y el noviazgo fuera un juego forzoso para mantener cierta popularidad.

- Te quiero – le susurró Jessica al oído y Michiru sonrió

Era noche. Las luces tenues de la habitación no dejaban ver con nitidez ese rostro, solamente observaba sus bellos ojos verdes. Se sentía algo extraña.

- Me gustas – musitó la niña a su oído

Michiru fingió no escuchar. Ya lo mismo le había dicho Andrea, sin embargo esta vez las palabras no sonaban tan huecas y sin lógica de ser. Temía Jessica pensara debía competir por ella. La amaba, sobretodos las cosas la amaba, hasta sobre sus guapos y carismáticos hermanos mayores. Jessica también tenía magia en los ojos, algo que era exótico y tenebroso, lo que a ella enamoró. Recordó que esa noche, cuando cumplió sus once años Andy la intentó besar, entre juegos le susurró que la amaba como Jessica hoy lo hacía y después…

- ¿Quieres te bese? Puedo enseñarte a besar y cuando alguien te guste mucho – entonces pensó en Haruka, en que los besos eran celestiales y el primero jamás se olvidaría. Ella la besaría para que jamás la olvidara

- No – se reía ese día con agrado

Jessica cerró los ojos acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su amiga. Parecía un momento eterno. Se movían entre sigilos y penumbras, aquellas caricias se volvían el preludio a un beso. Jessica rió abriendo sus ojos verdes que se llenaba hoy más que nunca de magia y misticismo. Entreabrió la boca dejando que el aliento y suspiro se quedara en su garganta. Rozó con delicadeza los labios de Michiru y probó por primera vez en su vida la delicia de un beso.

- Lo siento – se separó lentamente de ella

Antes que terminara por irse, Michiru la jaló hacia ella, la tiró en la cama para besarla con la pasión que despertó Jessica. La locura se batía en duelo con la razón, no podía dejar de besas sus labios ni vivir ya sin esos ojos verdes hechizantes. Moría en lo profundo de su alma y renacía en ese mismo sitio donde todo y nada coexisten.

& & & & &

Pobre Michiru. Aún no hallaba cómo confesarle a Haruka se marchaba, pero concordaba con Jessica, sería los últimos días porque si no pasaría el resto del año escolar peleada con ella. Haruka lo tomaría muy mal, y más porque quizá nunca regresaría. Aún no entendía por qué su padre cambió de idea tan drásticamente, primero se negó a moverse de Tokio, estuvo a punto de perder su ventaja con Essaú y después dijo se iba y lo más pronto posible, hasta si se acomodaban en Londres, sería definitivamente. Su madre se veía un poco contrariada con su decisión abrupta, también.

- ¿Crees tu padre lo pensó mejor? Es una gran oportunidad y Londres un sitio increíble

- Mamá, papá toma ideas con conciencia y si lo pensó mejor supongo es que vio alguna ventaja para la familia en mudarnos

Eloísa tenía sustento en sus miedos, ideas que no podía confesar a nadie y menos a su hija. Hacía meses sostenía un tórrido y extraño romance con Essaú Wiechers. Hasta el mismo Essaú le dijo que le dio a su esposo el negocio muy lejos para que los dejaran ser felices, solamente que no contó con que Taichi se llevaba a toda la familia. Si estaba aceptando y llevándose a todos quizá fuera porque sospechaba algo y dentro de aquella locura de pasiones y encuentros intentaba salvar su matrimonio y la reputación de los Kaioh.

- No me dejo manipular, no puede decirme dónde ponga o no mis negocios – Había dicho la primera vez

Para después alegar que expandirse y la globalización era lo de hoy. Se trataba de supervivencia del más fuerte. Si alguien le explicaba cómo su esposo cambió de idea tan drásticamente y empacaba tan aprisa, ella podría dormir en paz. Solamente salía a escondidas con Essaú y hasta cierto punto permitía caricias y besos en la oscuridad pero no había pasado a mayores ¿Y si alguien la espiaba por órdenes de su esposo? Ahora no sabía cómo vivir sin Essaú, se enamoró loca y perdidamente de él. Tenía algo en sus ojos divinos que resultaba irresistible. Por lo menos logró aplazar el viaje un par de semanas, debía agradecer a Michiru, ella no perdería el año escolar y ella tendría tiempo para despedirse de él.

- Pregúntale madre – sonrió Michiru viéndola ensimismada en sus temores

- ¿Qué dije? – y es que desde que salía con Essaú a su cerebro le daba por dejar escapar sus pensamientos en palabras

- Que estas preocupada… Creo tienes derecho a saber sus razones…Y si se enfada no le empacas su ropa – reía animada

Eloísa se sentó a un lado de Taichi, esperó por el mejor momento hasta que soltó la pregunta ¿por qué irse así de pronto? Él sonrió como quien siente pena por las preguntas más inocentes que se le pueden hacer. Meneó la cabeza y se negó a explicar algo. Pero Eloísa quería una respuesta antes de enloquecer presa del remordimiento.

- Es porque quiero a mi Michiru lejos de los Wiechers

- ¿Cómo?

La historia era un poco larga y otro tanto absurda. Por lo menos para Eloísa… Taichi había visto a su hija besándose con Jessica. Entendía un día se enamoraría, besaría y hasta perdería su "virginidad" pero no con _una_ Wiechers. Temió por Michiru durante largos meses, se desarrollaba y convertiría en una muchachita hermosa, las miradas insistentes y maliciosas de Jean y Andrea no eran normales. Pero ni él mismo creía lo hermosa que era su hija, era celestial, como ver un ángel, dios la condenó pero también en compensación la dotó de una belleza sin igual.

- No permitiré juegos absurdos – le comentó su socio – Mis hijos no harán tonterías con tu niña hermosa

- Si, está bien

Aunque Essaú parecía tan torpe para su labor de padre, se daban cuenta qué hacían sus hijos. Creyó el problema estaba resulto, hasta que esa tarde fatídica llegó más temprano, quería darle una sorpresa a su hija, le acaba de comprar un equipo completo para estudiar sus estrellas… La sorpresa se la llevó él. En el jardín estaban ambas niñas, besándose, con esa pasión que se demuestra hasta la pubertad, ese ánimo que cala hasta los huesos y mata el alma para renacerla. Ambas niñas eran muy precoces, el tiempo para amar había llegado para ellas…

- No entiendo ¿Qué tienen los Wiechers?

- Nada – se volteó dándole la espalda – ¿Sabes qué hacen Jessica y Michiru cuando están a solas?

- Jugar

- ¿A ser novias? – murmuró entre dientes.

Por un momento creyó su esposa no había escuchado porque no dijo nada. Sabía que quien peor lo tomaría sería la siempre respetable Eloísa Kaioh. Miró a su esposa por el cristal del librero, ella sonreía como si creyera que él era muy ingenuo y tardío para esos asuntos. Se dio la vuelta para verla de frente. Ella cambió su expresión.

- Pues no entiendo por qué te apura estén solas

- No importa… Londres será un mejor sitio para todos… ¿o tienes alguna razón que te retenga aquí? Pensé te gustaba la idea

- Me gusta pero me preocupan las razones para que tú la tomaras

- Bueno ya lo sabes… soy paranoico y me disgusta estar aquí… junto a los Wiechers – Eloísa sonrió con afabilidad

Taichi prefirió callar. Ahora sabía hasta dónde llegaba su esposa con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Estuvo todo ese tiempo solapándola, pero la distancia haría que Michiru olvidara tonterías de niños. Golpeó con furia la mesa. Cómo no adivinó que detrás de ello estaba su esposa, claro, pasaba en casa todo el día, si ella notaba hasta cuando Michiru estaba pasando por un mal momento con alguna materia. La vigilaba como a un preso ¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta que su hija sostenía un romance de niños con Jessica Wiechers?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**NOTAS**

El ansiado momento de la verdad: El beso. Sí Jessica beso a Michiru. Son muy precoses y aunque son aun niñas eso no quita jueguen a amarse. Kaioh se ha dado cuenta e ilusamente espera que al llevarse a Michiru lejos las cosas pasen, es decir se olvide del romance (iluso) y para Elo mientras no le afecte a us intereses no le importa

**Próximamente…**

Hola chicos y chicas. Muchas gracias a todos lo que nos han dejado su review y los que siguen muy de cerca la historia, aqui esta la actualizacion como prometí y el próximo viernes (Quiza antes) el gran final de la primera temporada. No olviden que un escritor feliz es un escritor que actualiza pronto así que haganme muy feliz y dejen sus comentarios no les tomará mucho y yo se los agradeceré mucho. Ya casi vienen exámenes así que me tomaré un par de días (quizá 15), y en semana santa si el trabajo decide darme vacaciones también los dejaré por unos días. Esto tendremos para este mes:

_**Segunda Temporada En el Silencio**_

_- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí? – la observó Michiru_

_Tal vez era la edad, o la soledad, pero Haruka esta fuera de control._

_Michiru Kaioh frente a ella. Estaba tan bonita, si de niña fue hermosa la pubertad la dotó de una belleza superior y sin igual. Sus ojos verde azul tomaron un toque místico y maduro… Se había desarrollado ya, no era una niña sino una mujer. Hubiera querido gritar y abrazarla diciéndole que fue demasiado tiempo, demasiada distancia y al final demasiadas pasiones las que se depositaron. Sin embargo su orgullo le estorbó…_

Un reencuentro, pasiones que se quedaron en el anonimato, amores nuevos y muchoa más Segunda Temporada…

Gran final próximo capítulo…

_**Child´s Play (Juegos de niño) **_

¿Quién ha dicho que la vida adulta es fácil? Pero ser niño tampoco es sencillo. Nuestras heroínas deberán enfrentarse al más terrible reto que cualquier humano asume en un momento de su vida: Hijos. En el futuro Tokio de Cristal se goza de una paz que sólo será rota por los nuevos herederos. Basada en la serie de Tokio de Cristal. Después de una larga batalla ahora la humanidad debe reconstruir ese hermoso planeta que destruyó. Serena desde hace catorce años es la Neo Reina de Tokio y ahora su vida es un tanto caótica, pero muy pronto su relativa paz será totalmente terminada… Cuando Haruka y Michiru regresen a la ciudad acompañadas de… ¿Sus hijos?

Ya sé que dije que saldrá y no sale pero como esta basada en Tokio de Cristal el ángel negro necesito subir unos caps más o arruino la historia. No se apuren no es necesario leer esta última. Y si nadie me detiene en la locura (menos ahora que no tengo a mi editora) la sacaré. Digo si no recibo ningún comentario negativo lo tomaré como que les agrada la idea

_**Ocaso II: El Amanecer**_

Dos años después de su ruptura Haruka y Michiru se reencuentran para afrontar un nuevo conflicto, deben ceder sus poderes a alguien más antes que el caos origine el fin del mundo. Conoceremos a detalle la vida del Milenio y el papel tan importante que cada una vivió. 20 caps.

**_Se Renta_**

Nuevo fic, Haruka es la persona más paranoica solitaria que haya visto esa pequeña ciudad, sólo busca un departamento y un poco de paz. Michiru es la persona más audaz, es capaz de vender arena en el desierto y vive en el departamento de al lado cuando Michiru intenta hacer a Haruka parte de sus víctimas ella enfurecerá jurando a toda costa cobrárselas descubriendo ambas que del odio al amor sólo hay un departamento. Personaje secundario especial¡Setsuna!

**_Superestrellas_**

Un gran secreto esconde Michiru:

"¿Te sientes mal princesita?"… Pero Michiru no contestó… "Si dejas de llorar te llevaré a tu cita de las seis"…

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" masculló entre sollozos

"¿De qué?¿Qué tienes?"…

Haruka se quedó pasmada. La prueba cacera de embarazo cayó de sus manos lentamente

**¡¡¡NO SE PIERDAN PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo correspondiente a Haruka

"_**En el Silencio"**_

**DIESCISÉIS**

El año escolar llegaba a término. Haruka estaba muy contenta, un año grandioso donde sacó notas promedio pero no podía pedir su padre más calificación cuando debía hacerse cargo de ser hermana mayor. Se habituaba al bebé, a su pesar tenía una familia y decidió darle su lugar de esposa y madre a Hitori, por un rato… solo por un rato. Terminaba un año felizmente, ya estaba lista para el baile, sabía que Belinda se divirtió mucho, claro por allí tuvieron conflictos que terminaron con un pequeño pleito que duró medio día. Se acercó galantemente a ella, tenía ya una rosa blanca y en la mente grabadas las palabras para invitarla.

- No puedo – la contestación rompió todos sus sueños e ilusiones. Su vida terminaba

- Por qué no

- Porque… ¿Recuerdas ese día que pelamos?

- Sí – rechinó los dientes estaba a punto de enfurecer

- Pues es día me consoló Mitori y me invitó al baile… Sé que era apresurado pero él intentaba reanimarme y le dije que sí, no sabía que nos contentaríamos y sería muy feo le dijera ahora que no… Además no tiene ya tiempo para buscar pareja, el baile es pasado mañana

-¡Y yo qué!

- Bueno como nunca dijiste nada creí que irías con alguien más… creí te pasó lo que a mí

- Creí, pensé, imaginé… Si hablaras conmigo más, sabrías las cosas y no intentarías adivinarlas. Ve con quien desee – dio media vuelta volviendo al salón

Para Michiru también había sido un gran año escolar, la besaron, su primer beso y aún se derretía al recordarlo. Estaba un poco preocupada también, ese verano se iría a Londres y aún no lograba decirle nada a Haruka. Había pensado en marcharse y escribirle una carta desde allá preferible a verla berrear y maldecir. Pero no quería jugar sucio, debía decírselo, tal vez unas horas antes de que el vuelo partiera pero debía decírselo y en persona

- Idiotas – susurraba enfada Haruka. Acaba de sentarse a su lado

- ¿Qué te…? – pero ya no pudo decir más, Angelina acaba de aparecer

- Oye Ange ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

- Sí – sonrió con ternura

- Conoces a alguien que no tenga pareja

-¡Te quedaste sin pareja! No puede ser si medio salón quería ir contigo y creo casi tres cuartos de él te lo pidió

- Sí pero a todas les dije no porque se suponía iría con Belinda… Y ahora ¡No tengo con quién ir!

- Ve sola – masculló Michiru

- Ah no, eso sí no – contestó enfadada – Si con compañía me aburro sola será peor

- No exactamente – reía animadamente – Podrás comer lo que quieras sin apurarte por que la susodicha no se aburra – reía recordando el último baile – Y si es tan aburrido pues no vayas… Ve televisión algo interesante habrá ¿No?

-¡No! – enfurecía como nunca

- Michiru es la única que no tiene pareja… Invítala, ya sé que no es muy lindo salir con la sabelotodo pero no queda nadie en el colegio, o puedes llevar a alguien del cuarto año, un conocido que no sea de la escuela…Una amiguita de la cuadra donde vives…

- ¿Un familiar?

- Veamos – escribía en la libreta la lista de personas que conocía y pudiera invitar. Miró a Michiru parecía enfada y quién no lo estaría, estaban diciendo que era preferible llevar a alguien de un grado menor que a ella – ¿Quieres ir?

- No – contestó con cinismo sin igual – Será aburrido ir contigo

Haruka abrió grandes los ojos asombrada de la contestación ¡Se aburriría con ella! La miró con fijeza leyendo en sus ojos el orgullo y petulancia que a veces se posaba en los suyos. Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños con furia. Respiró profundamente sacando de su mochila la rosa blanca.

- Es un poco tarde pero de verdad me gustaría ir contigo al baile, sé que no tenemos una relación sentimental muy profunda… ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! Y a quien más quiero de este salón

- Lo pensaré te llamo en la tarde – tomó la rosa

- Mi prima está loca – susurró Angelina impresionada por la maestría con que dominaba a Haruka

Esperó largo rato, se enloqueció mientras seguía esperando su clase de karate terminara. Llamaría Michiru y quería saber qué decidiría. Jessica aprovecho su descuido para darle un golpe pero la niña tenía más habilidad de la que aparentaba así que de nada sirvió.

- Ella me ama – le dijo por fin Jessica

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es…es – tartamudeaba nerviosa – Es una canción nueva – sonrió

& & & & &

Casi no podía creerlo. Iría a la fiesta de graduación con Michiru. Compró una violeta en caja de cristal y un taje con corbata, se sentía un poco ridícula, se suponía iría con Belinda y sería una gran noche pero eso se esfumó. Ahora quien tendría una gran noche sería el aprovechado de Mitori. Tocó a la puerta, de inmediato salió Taichi el padre de Michiru, ella empezó a tartamudear, debió hacer caso a Hitori y gastar en un chofer, su padre estaba al volante de la limosina y si se veían de cerca terminarían peleados. Su padre lo odiaba, le robó vilmente el negocio de su vida… ¡Que no peleara¡Qué se quedara en el automóvil!

- Buenas noches señor Kaioh – extendió la mano mostrando la cajita – Le traje esto – silencio

- ¿A mí o a mi hija?

- Creo a su hija. A usted le traje goma de mascar, porque no sabía si fumaba

- No importa – sonrió por fin – Ya no tarda Michiru… Pasa y platicamos

- Bueno

Qué intenciones tenía con su hija. Estuvo a punto de reventar de risa pero prefirió mantener la seriedad. Solamente la llevaría al baile y eso porque ya no quedaba a quién más invitar, también porque dentro de su larga lista de personas externas ella era la más divertida o quien menos exigiría. Le habló de lo importante de las relaciones y ella contestó hablándole sobre la importancia del baile: La comida.

- Vaya, así que eres un amante de los dulces

- Algo así – reía – Y no le daré muchos a su hija, se vuelve loquita

-¿Sí? Pues creo nuca le he dado uno

- Ni le dé – se dio cuenta que se estaba delatando. Sonrió alegremente

- Te daré dinero para que se compren dulces… Supongo que un día "loquita" no le hace daño a nadie

- Depende a quien se refiera– masculló entre dientes tad - Y sonreoma de mascar, proque fer, su padre estaba al volante de la limosina

Por fin aparecía su preciosa sirena. Se veía celestial, tal hermosa y divina que solamente pudo quedarse boquiabierta oyendo los elogios que le hacía la niña. Salió de su asombro y con torpeza le entregó la violeta, tartamudeó un poco más antes de salir de la casa Kaioh. Su padre estaba recargado en la limosina con un cigarrillo en mano.

- Regresen pronto… Te la encargo mucho Haruka

- Sí señor a las doce como cenicienta

- Por favor…

- Y qué has hecho con mis millones – comentó Lucas y Haruka se apresuró a empujarlo al auto de nuevo

& & & & &

A la entrada del baile se tomaron la fotografía. Varias porque Michiru quería tener unas tomas de distintos ángulos. Haruka reía, empezaba a aburrirse de las fotografías pero Michiru siempre la convencía para que volviera a posar. La niña rubia decidió regalarle una foto grande. Algo extraño le ocurría a Michiru, en sus ojos se leía la tristeza, como si alguna pena se hubiera posado eternamente sobre su alma. Le preguntó sobre sus calificaciones y qué le parecieron a sus padres. Ella contestó escuetamente, su madre hacía mucho estaba más tranquila y hasta le daba igual si sacaba un ocho a un diez, su padre ni las vio, solamente las firmó…

-¿Quieres un dulce? Mira la mesa está llena de manjares – cambió el tema

- Bien pero promete no enloquecer… Me comeré uno nada más

Se engolosinaron como nunca. Michiru dio rienda suelta a su apetito insaciable de dulces, Haruka empezó a preocuparse y decidió llenarla de cosas saladas, había demasiada botana y refrescos para morir allí. Más de uno las llamo devoradoras, a otro se le ocurrió decirles gordas y Michiru reía mientras ella enfurecía por aquellas tonterías.

- Mira éste sabe a fresa – le sirvió un poco de refresco

- ¿Nunca habías probado uno?

- Una vez pero era de sabor… ¿negro?

- Ah. Ven estos dulces te gustarán más – la llevó afuera donde una señora ya tenía su puesto listo

Le compró cuanto dulce encontró, le invitó un helado y se quedaron sentadas en el césped para observando las estrellas. Silencio, eterno silencio. Michiru enloquecida ya por la azúcar comenzó a hablar sobre las estrellas, le mostró cada constelación y le platicó sobre la mitología griega… Viajes, romances, aventura, valor… Haruka observaba sus bellos ojos, cómo se iluminaban de vida y magia mientras relataba aquellas historias. Ella volteó a verla, estaba sorprendida de ver que la miraba con tanta insistencia. Sonrió. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros, ella se lamió el labio superior en un toque coqueto y sensual que empezaba a adquirir. Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Me voy

- ¿A dónde? Todavía es temprano

- Mi padre consiguió un gran negocio y nos mudamos a Londres

Silencio. Ella siguió contando lo que sucedería, que no se pederían y que escribiría diario, llamaría cada semana… se verían en unos meses. Pero Haruka sabía eran promesas que ninguna de las dos podrían cumplir. Algo dentro de su alma se destrozaba lentamente, algo que no podía identificar, era un pesar profundo y sincero, como si repentinamente una daga atravesara su corazón con saña y crueldad. Rió animadamente.

- Bueno qué más da – se iba poner en pie pero tropezó

Sus rostros de nuevo quedaron tan cerca. Michiru se incorporó de inmediato sin embargo Haruka seguía encima de ella. Hubo un segundo, un solo instante para decidir el futuro. Miradas encontradas, sentimientos que intentaban ser apagados por ambas partes, ideas que intentaban aclararse como pensamientos perdidos que hoy daban rienda a sus más profundas pasiones. El corazón se detuvo como el tiempo para Michiru, no quería irse de Japón si decirle cuánto significaba en su vida. Entreabrió la boca solamente para decirle algo referente a estrella que ni ella se entendió. Y de repente la besó. Fue una descarga entera de adrenalina y pasión, se asió con fuerza a su cuerpo desatando sus instintos dormidos, dejó en un beso secretos al descubierto. Haruka se puso en pie, extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Vayamos adentro

- Sí – aún saboreaba el delicioso beso…

& & & & &

Lo que continuó fue confusión para Haruka, claro que estaba fascinada por el beso, hubiera querido volver a hacerlo antes de regresarla a su padre, pero creía lo hizo por el exceso de azúcar que por propio interés. Ahora en su cama y las dos de la mañana seguía sin comprenderla ¿Se iba y la besaba? Tal vez la quería mucho o el azúcar afectaba de más sus neuronas. Si se atrevía a revelar la verdad mañana le preguntaría por qué la beso. No, debía ser ya… Entonces volvió sobre sus ideas ¿Se iba? Frunció el ceño y sin más marcó a su casa

- Son las dos y media Haruka

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí… A Londres – volvió a explicarle la historia entre sueños mientras Haruka al otro lado de la bocina seguía enfureciendo

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pasado mañana

- ¡Y apenas me lo dices!

- Es que – ahora sí despertó. Quién no lo haría con semejante grito

Media hora discutiendo, explicaciones que no querían ser escuchadas, razones que no existían y al final para Haruka se trataba que la abandonaba. La dejaba como tantas personas en su vida, peleó a cuerpo limpio con el teléfono hasta que desesperada por no poder cambiar el destino colgó. Ahora ya podría dormir en paz, se había peleado con ella y ya no debía preguntar qué fue ese beso.

- ¿Se va? – interrogó Hitori asombrada

- Pues sí – confirmó Lucas – Se va a hacer mi negocio que me robó

- ¡No es negocios! – gritó la niña furiosa – Se va y eso es lo que importa

Pero Lucas estaba tan deprimido que no prestó interés a lo que su hija decía. Para él el mundo terminó cuando Taichi Kaioh ganó la partida mayor. Mandó a la niña a ver a su hermanita y que después acomodara el coche, eso le hacía feliz.

- Conducir no le regresará la alegría. Su amiguita del alma se va

- ¿Y? Yo no puedo detenerla ¿O sí?

- Puedes ser amable

Saldría mañana a las seis. Acaba de colgar con ella, le pidió fuera a despedirla para darle algo importante pero Haruka se rehusó. En su mente seguían peleando el sentimiento que dejó aquel beso y el de la partida. Emitió un pequeño quejidito para después dejar que el sueño la llevara a tierras lejanas.

& & & & &

Michiru se sentía muy mal, tanto por el beso como por no decírselo a tiempo. Ahora estaba en el aeropuerto a un paso de decir adiós para siempre y ella no aparecía. Ya se había despedido de Jessica, hasta donde sabía el juicio seguiría unos años más antes que la niña tuviera un hogar. Ambos padres usaban todo el poder que los sobornos podrían comprar, armado de aquel juicio una batalla propia que debe ser ganada por honor. Ya no vendría. Levantó la mirada al escuchar su voz, sus ojos humedecidos veía esa tierna figura frente a ella.

- Lo siento – decía entre jadeos la niña rubia

- ¡Te quiero! – se abrazó sin más a ella

Fue una dolorosa despedida. Hoy se decían adiós para siempre, aunque Michiru dijera que era temporal. Haruka la besó en la mejilla. Aquel tumulto dejó de tener importancia. Michiru la volvió a abrazar, esta vez las lágrimas brotaron sin control. Repitió hasta el cansancio la amaba, jamás la olvidaría. Haruka besó su frente y lo único que pudo decir fue un triste ánimo pues hoy sus vidas tomaban un rumbo distinto pero en algún lugar y tiempo se encontrarían, sino sucedía quedaban los recuerdos hermosos de lo que se compartió… Así era la vida. Se soltó lentamente de ella, esta vez fue la niña rubia quien se abrazó a ella. La retuvo entre sus brazos mientras un leve sollozo se liberaba.

- Te tengo algo – decía la niña limpiándose las lágrimas

- Haruka…

- Y quiero me escribas – entregaba el pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel periódico – También te hice una carta… Si hubiera otro baile iría contigo…

- Gracias – ahora Michiru le entregaba el regalo que le preparó

Volvió abrazarse de ella. Sacó de la pequeña cajita la mitad de corazón que le compró, grabado en la parte de atrás su nombre y la fecha del baile. Si un día se perdían en el infinito así se encontrarían… Al final esa era la labor de todo humano, encontrar a quien una vez estuvo unido… su otra mitad del alma…

- No me la quitaré – decía mientras Michiru le abrochaba la cadenita

- No me olvides… Yo nunca te olvidaré

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**F I N **

**DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**

**notas**

Hola a todos pues iniciamos vacaciones (Por fin!) y aunque algo tarde aqui esta el final de la primera temporada, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad es que ellos alientan a seguir escribiendo y les agradezco mucho se tomen un tiempo para ello. 

Bien pues no se pierdan la segunda temporada


End file.
